Es cosa de magia
by Mara S. - Blogger
Summary: La familia Cullen viven tranquilamente en Forks. Hasta que Alice empieza a tener raras visiones. ¿Que pasara cuando descubran que no solo existen los vampiros y licantropos e hijos de la luna? ¿El amor lo podrá todo?
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

_Humanos_… son tan débiles y tan inocentes.  
>Todos los humanos no tienen conocimiento de las cosas que puede haber en el mundo.<br>Se creen los mejores y los dueños de los animales, y de la vida.  
>Que no existen más seres en la tierra.<p>

Pero yo se que no es así. Se todo y mas de lo que pueden imaginar.  
>Pero eso tiene un precio en la vida humana.<br>Es eso, _la vida_… o mejor dicho _el alma_.  
>Se lo que estarán pesando y déjeme decirles que tienen razón.<br>Yo no tengo _alma_. No soy un ignorante humano.

Si, lo fui alguna vez y déjeme decirles que…  
>Tenía un futuro, como todos los demás.<br>Fui al jardín, después a la primaria y la secundaria.  
>Sin pensar… lo que me podría pasar.<p>

Era un humano, o mejor dicho, una humana.  
>Lo era, porque ya no lo soy más.<p>

-  
><strong><br>Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia. (Exeptuando los primeros 3 cap. y el prologo, ya que antes era la historia de una amiga, pero por prolemas personales no lo quiso segir. Me pidio que yo lo sigiera).**


	2. 1 ¿Es un Águila?

**1. ¿Es un Águila?**

**EDWARD POV**

Que aburrimiento… no había nada que hacer. Al ser vampiro y saberse todas las materias, era algo aburrido. Y no era el único en quejarse. Emmett que estaba al lado mío, no dejaba de pensar en lo aburrida que era la clase de español. El era mi hermano, el mayor, supuestamente.

_…O por favor, quien no sabe eso… que aburrimiento, esto es una tortura…_Pensaba Emmett. La verdad es que tenía razón, toda la clase se lo sabía. Pero a nuestra profesora no le parecía importaba.

_…Edward…_Me llamo Alice. Ella, que es mi hermana, me llamo del salón siguiente. A beses yo y Alice, compartíamos algunas conversaciones. Ella hablando en su cabeza y viendo visiones donde le contestaba. Pero nunca llegaba a decir nada, ya que sus visiones del futuro son más rápidas.

_¿Qué pasa Alice? _Le pregunte.

_…Váyanse de esa clase ahora mismo... _Me dijo tranquila.

_¿Por?_

…No es que vea que pase nada malo, es solo por precaución…

Pensó..._ Sabes como cambia en futuro… _Eso era cierto, el futuro no estaba escrito en una piedra y cambia según la gente decida algo…_Es que a Lucas, le va a salir sangre de la nariz. Y como el tonto que es, se va a limpiar la sangre con las manos, para que no se le note. Y el olor a sangre se ara más fuerte. Como Emmett no fue a cazar hace 4 días, creo que seria mejor que salgan…_

Ok, además a Emmett le va a encantar la idea de salir de la clase. No ha parado de quejarse que esto era una tortura.

Le dije.

…Ha y anda ha visándole que hoy en Gimnasia, va a tener que correr…

_Eso no le va a g__ustar nada. _A nadie de nosotros le gusta Gimnasia, al no poder usar toda nuestra fuerza. Pero el que mas lo odiaba era a el. Mire a Emmett, que era; alto, musculoso y el más fuerte de nosotros. Además de ser el más bromista de todos.

Agarre un papel y rápidamente le escribí. Se la pase y la leyó. Y como era de esperarse sonrió.

_…Tengo que agradecérselo algún día a ese chico… _Rio internamente…_Y también a la peque… Vamos, ya no soporto esta clase…_

-Me di cuenta.- Le murmure tan fajo que, solo el lo sonrió y nos levantamos. Le mentimos a la profesora diciendo que teníamos un problema familiar.

-¡Por fin! Ya no lo aguantaba mas.- Me dijo Emmett cuando estuvimos en el aparcamiento.

-No te alegres tanto que Alice me dijo que hoy te aran correr- le avise.

-Tu y la peque siempre son unos aguafiestas con sus dones- refunfuño el.

-Cállate que hoy no te vi quejándote mucho.

-Como sea, me voy a dar una vuelta por la puerta del salón de Rose- dijo yéndose. Rosalie era su esposa y mi hermana. Me di la vuelta y me subí a mi Volvo plateado. Puse un CD de música y me concentré en ella.

-

**ALICE POV**

Listo, ya le había avisado a Edward, y ahora el y Emmett estaban fuera de la clase de Español. Creo que para Emmett fue un regalo. Jajaja. Pobre, hoy tenia que soportar correr a paso humano.

Yo por mi lado estaba en clase de Matemáticas, aburriéndome también, con las cuentas… Que pasaba estos días… No había nada emocionante que hacer y tampoco había visto ninguna visión.**  
><strong>  
>Vi a Emmett pasar por la puerta del salón. Ya había visto una visión de que iba a pasar por el salón de Rose…<p>

En ese momento tuve una visión… Vi un pájaro, ¿o era un agila? Si eso, esta parado arriba de un árbol. Mira algo… La visión acabo.

¿Por qué tenia una visión de un águila? ¿Era un águila o algún otro pájaro? No se… no fue muy clara. ¿Y que miraba? Tampoco lo se… pero se notaba que miraba algo. Muy atentamente… ¿Pero que?

-¿Es un aguila?- Me pregunto Jasper, asustándome.- Tranquila, no quise asustarte.

-No importa… y no, no se si lo es.- Dije mirando el garabato que había echo en mi cuaderno, inconscientemente.

-Ok. Vamos, se hace tarde.- Me dijo dándome la mano, mientras me paraba. Cuando mire el aula, no había nadie. Me había desconcentrado tanto, que ni siquiera lo había notado.

Había pasado dos semanas de esa visión y todos los días las tenias de nuevo. Y lo peor que una de las veces estaba caminando en el estacionamiento y justo tuve la misma visión. Y justo, sin querer, una de las pelotas de unos de los chicos, fue directo a mí. Pero por suerte Jazz la agarro antes de que me pegara y yo ni enterada estaba.

Hablando de Jasper… lo estoy preocupando un poco, con el asunto de la visión esta. Más porque no le cuento de que trata. No es que no se la quiera decir, es que algo en mi cabeza, me dice que no diga nada. Ni idea el porque y me preocupa.

Estúpida visión… ni siquiera la entendía. Siempre veía lo mismo. El agila o pájaro, mirando algo. Y siempre parada arriba de una rama. ¡Ni siquiera sabia donde era! Ni cuando iba a pasar…

-¿Estas bien Al?- Me pregunto Jasper, desde la puerta de la habitación. Estaba sentada en el sillón que había en nuestro cuarto, frotándome las sienes.

-Si.- Susurre. Aunque no fue muy creíble. El frunció en ceño y se sentó al lado mío. Y me miro a los ojos, agarrándome las manos.

-No me mientas mi Angel.- Amaba que me digiera así y el lo sabia.- Dime que te preocupa.

-Nada, enserio.- Dije, desviando la mirada. Pero el me soltó las manos y agarro mi cara, obligándome a sostenerle la mirada.

-Es la visión ¿cierto?... ¿De que tratan Al? ¿Por qué te niegas a decírmelo?- Dijo triste. Odiaba ponerlo así.- ¿Algo esta mal?

Suspire y mire sus ojos dorados, tan hermosos. El era hermoso y lo amaba. Siempre estaba para mí y se preocupaba. Me protegía… era mi Jazz.

Jasper me soltó la cara y me miro con reproche.- Por favor, concéntrate en la conversación.- A veces se me olvidaba que podía sentir mis sentimientos y habrá adivinado que pensaba.

Le sonreí y volví a suspirar, me pare y le dije.- Esta bien, te mostrare que es lo que vi.- Fui a nuestro gran ropero y agarre mi chaqueta. De hay estraje una hoja de un cuaderno, donde había dibujado, con mas detalles la visión. Se la pase.

El miro el dibujo y después a mí.- ¿Y este pájaro que tiene que ver?

-Es eso lo que veo en la visión. La verdad aun no se si es un pájaro o un aguila. Es muy confusa. Y todos los días los tengo. Excepto los sábados y domingo… no se porque. Me tiene preocupada.- Dije tristemente. El rápidamente se paro y me abraso. Yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras el me abrasaba fuerte.

-Tranquila, no dejare que nada te pase.- Me dijo suavemente. Yo asentí y desasimos el abraso.

Y hay tuve otra vez esa visión… pero esta ves algo cambio… Vi el mismo águila, pero esta ves el agila volaba… Perseguía algo… o alguien. Me resultaba familiar, pero… La visión acabo.

Cuando reaccione, vi que Jasper estaba adelante mío, preocupado pero tranquilo.- Tu viste otra vez la misma visión, ¿no? Además viste algo más, ¿cierto?- Dijo el.

-Como sabes que…

-La visión tardo mas que antes. ¿Qué viste?- Me pregunto curioso.

-Esto…- Agarre una hoja y un lápiz que encontré. Me senté y dibuje que lo que vi.

El agarro el dibujo cuando se lo di y lo miro, luego dijo.- Un agila volando, en un bosque, persiguiendo a alguien… ¿Pero a quien?

-No se, pero me resulta familiar.- Suspiré.

-Tranquila, lo averiguamos.- Me dijo sonriendo. Siempre me apoyaba, siempre…- Alice.- Me arbitrio.

Yo sonreí y me pare. Lo abrase y junte nuestras frentes. El dejo la hoja en el sillón y me agarro la cara. – Te amo.- Le dije.

-Yo también, mi Ángel.- Me dijo tiernamente. Y junto nuestros labios.

Nos separamos después de un rato y me sonrió.- Me vuelves loco.- Me susurro, abrasándome.

**EDWARS POV**

Alice a estado actuando raro, hace días. Es por una visión, según escuche en la mente de Jasper. Alice me bloqueaba y no dejaba que la viera.

A mi me daba igual. Tenía mis propios problemas. Siempre que salía del Instituto, sentía que al quien me observaba. No me molestaba, ni me sentía incomodo, pero siempre que intentaba ver quien o que me observaba, desaparecía. Sentía como se esfumaba su presencia.

Lo más raro era que lo había sentido cuando iba de caza. También cuando cazaba y rara mente, me sentía cómodo. Asique no intente buscar quien era el que me miraba. Pero…

El ruido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos. Lo agarre y mire el identificador, era Alice.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunte. Me había ido a cazar con Emmett y con Jasper. Yo habia terminado de cazar, ya que había cazado ayer.

-_Vamos a la disco._- Me dijo Alice, contenta.

-¿A la disco?-Pregunte incrédulo. Jasper y Emmett me miraron curiosos.

-_Sip, a la disco. Y no me vengas con excusas, TODOS vamos a ir._- Me advirtió.

-¿Por que?- Pregunte desafiante. Mis hermanos se acercaron a donde estaba yo.

-_Porque yo y Rose queremos ir a bailar. Además vi una visión.- _Dijo.

-¿Una visión? ¿Y de que trata?- Jasper me miro con seriedad.

-_Eee… no te lo voy a decir… Pone el alta voz._- Me ordeno y yo lo ice.- _Edward te advierto que vas a ir quieras o no. Mmm… Emmett creo que tu esposa te quiere matar de un infarto.- _Dijo riendo. Emmett abrió los ojos.

_…¿Matar de un infarto?... Pero ¿Por qué?… Espera, Disco, bailar, vestido… genial… _Pensó Emmett con una mueca.

-_Y Jazz… tuve otra vez la visión y tiene que ver con la disco… asique vamos si o si… aunque podemos a provechar…además a Rose le encanto la idea…-_Dijo riendo.- _Los vemos a las 10:00 en la puerta de la disco "Macox". Adiós…_

Yo y Emmett miramos a Jasper, el solo se encogió de hombros.- Vamos a casa, solo nos queda una hora.- Nos dijo.

Asentimos y nos fuimos… aunque sospechaba que algo raro iba a pasar en esa Disco… 

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia. (Exeptuando los primeros 3 cap. y el prologo, ya que antes era la historia de una amiga, pero por prolemas personales no lo quiso segir. Me pidio que yo lo sigiera).<strong>


	3. 2 Ojos marrones

**2. Ojos marrones  
><strong>

**ROSALIE POV**

¡A la disco! ¡Genial! ¡Y enzima es la Disco "Macox"! Cuando Al me lo propuso, obviamente acepte. Me encanta la idea de bailar y ver la cara de Emmett cuando algún humano intenta acercarse. ¡Se vuelve loco!

Aunque el siempre se ríe cuando yo me pongo celosa de las humanas que lo miran… ¡Huuuy! Que no entienden que es MIO. Como sea, Alice no tuvo esa idea porque si. No, tuvo una visión, aunque no se la cuenta a nadie. Solo a Jazz y todos nos dimos cuenta, por su cambio de humor. Antes el parecía más alterado y preocupado…ahora esta mas tranquilo… bueno, como es normalmente Jasper.

Bla, bla. Volviendo a mí, voy a estrenar un vestido que me compre. Em no lo vio porque lo escondí para alguna ocasión especial, como ahora. Agradezco a ver hecho eso, me va a encantar ver su expresión. Se que, de algún sentido se lo espera. Sabe como…

-¡Tierra llamando a Rose!- Dijo la vos aguda de Alice.

-¿Qué?- Dije molesta, estaba recordando lindos momentos.

-Nada… solo que porque no mejor nos vamos a cambiar. Es que se nos ara tar…

-Ok, vamos.- Dije interrumpiéndola y jalándola. Ella se rio y me siguió.

Nos pusimos los hermosos vestidos, que son bien cortitos. A mi Osito le iba a dar un ataque en cuando lo vea. Jajaja… Aunque Al no se queda atrás, no era tan corto como el mío, pero era corto. Era un poco mas bajo que la mitad de muslo y el mío era un poco mas arriba que la mitad del muslo. Y obviamente era plateado y el de ella dorado. Emmett siempre me decía que el color plateado quedaba lindo con el color de mi cuerpo y pelo. Y a Alice le quedaba muy bien el color dorado, además combinaba con su color de ojos.

A las 9:40 salimos de casa y claro, con lo rápido que conducía en 17 minutos estuvimos allí. Los chicos aun no habían llega, pero Edward conduce igual de rápido que yo, asique para las 10:00 estarían acá. Apenas salimos de mi auto todos nos miraron de pies a cabeza y nos apoyamos en las paredes de la Disco "Macox".

Rápidamente unos chicos se nos acercaron y empezaron a silbarnos… ¿ese era el motor del auto de Eddie? Sip, esto se iba a poner bueno.

**EDWARD POV**

_… ¿Ese era el motor del auto de Eddie?..._ Pensaba Rose. Como destetaba ese apodo, fue culpa de Emmett, el me empezó a joder. … _Sip, esto se iba a poner bueno… _La verdad que no lo podía negar, Em y Jazz estaban re enojados, desde que escucharon los silbidos.  
><em><br>… ¡¿Cuándo van a entender que ella es MIA?... _Pensaba Emmett.

_… Ella es mía y si alguien la toca lo mato ¡LO MATO!... _Pensaba Jasper, los dos iguales de enojados.

-No la van a tocar… si hacen algo- dije sonriendo, cuando estacione el auto. Ellos rápidamente bajaron y se acercaron donde estaban ellas.

Pero ellos estaban tan enojados y distraídos que no se dieron cuentan que unas chicas los miraban, asta que fue demasiado tarde. Las cuatro chicas se les prendieron a ellos dos, una a cada lado del ellos.

Alice ya estaba asiendo una mueca desde que bajaron al ver el futuro y ahora ella y Rose echaban humo. Em se le ideo unos de sus estúpidos planes y abraso de la cintura a una de las chicas.

_...¡Lo voy a matar!...- _Pensó Rose_-… bueno si así quien jugar, esto será la garra…_

Rosalie miro seductoramente a unos de los chicos que la miraba de pie a cabeza, mientras tanto yo baja del auto y me apoyaba al lado de Alice. Esto no me lo perdía por nada.

Jasper se soltó del agarre de una, pero la otra le beso el cachete. Y a Alice eso no le gusto nada. Se separo del chico que la acosaba con la mirada y se dirigió a donde estaban ellos dos.

Jasper miro con una mueca a Alice, que tenía un enojo tremendo. Que era muy parecido al de Rose, quien beso al chico que tenia al lado. Eso fue el colmo para Emmett, quien se soltó de las dos chicas y empujo al chico que besaba a su esposa.

-Que aguafiestas, me estaba divirtiendo- dijo Rose, fingiendo tristeza. A mi hermano se le salió un gruñido y le agarro de la cintura. Ella lo desafío con la mirada- ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?  
><em><br>_-Ya veras…- dijo Emmett, antes de besarla con ira.

Bueno… se me fue la curiosidad, pero mientras tanto… Jazz era regañado por Alice.

-Deberías ser más cuidadoso. Tienes que aprender que eres solo mío y no te pienso compartir… con nadie- dijo Al, consiguiendo que Jasper le sonriera tiernamente.

-Estas celosa- le dijo, abrasándola.

-Mira quien habla.

El la agarro de la cara y la miro a los ojos. Dijo- Si, estoy muy celoso- Y la beso…

Bla, bla. Aburrido entre a la disco, que por cierto, la música estaba a todo lo quedad… al igual que los pensamientos de la gente.

A veces deseaba no estar solo… tener una compañera como mi familia. Pero no, nadie me llamo nunca la atención. Nunca vi a nadie como mis hermanos miraban a sus consortes.

-Hey Eddie.- Como odiaba ese apodo.- Donde te avías metido.- Dijo Emmett.

-Lo siento, pero no quería estar presente mientras estaban "ocupados".- Dije con sarcasmos.

-Que seas el único amargo de la familia, no es nuestra culpa.- Dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Emmett!- Dijo Alice, enojada. Aunque ella también me quería ver feliz, con una compañera, siempre me apoyaba. Y como la linda hermana Hale que tengo, Rose le pega (bien fuerte) en el brazo.

-Ok, ok. No se la descarguen con migo.- Dijo levantando las manos. Jasper y yo nos reímos ante su expresión.

Hablamos y bailamos. Bueno solo ellos, yo me quede apoyado en una esquina. Al poco tiempo Rose y Emm desaparecieron, como era de esperarse.

Podía notar que Alice estaba muy ansiosa, algo tramaba el duende y como siempre, eso no era nada bueno.

-¿Qué le pasa a Alice?- Le pregunte a Jazz, cuando Al se distrajo bailando.

-Nada.- Dijo Jasper tranquilo, aunque me bloqueaba en la mente.

-Si, claro.- Dije, rodeando los ojos. Después me fui a un sector mas apartado, ya que la enana, arrastro a Jasper a la pista de baile.

En un momento dado, sentí como me miraban. Intente buscarla por algún pensamiento, pero nada. Y cuando me doy vuelta, me encuentro con unos ojos color chocolate mirándome. Pero rápidamente desvió la vista y se alejo de mi vista.

Eso me dejo desconcertado, sus ojos… eran tan… profundos. Me dejo atontado, pero lo más raro, fue que no pude escuchar ningún pasamiento de ella. Apenas la vi, ya que se alejo rápidamente de mi vist…

-Hermano, ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Jasper, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Alice y el me miraban interrogantes, ante mi silencio. Yo solo atine a encogerme de hombros y decir…

-No es nada.

-O por favor, Edward. Eso ni tú te lo crees.- Me critico Alice, aunque podía sentir que tenia curiosidad.

Suspire resignado y negué.- Nada, solo… nada.- Me di la vuelta y me fui a fuera a tomar algo de aire. Aunque los vampiros no lo necesitábamos, necesitaba relajarme. Pero nuevamente me sentí observado y rápidamente levante mi mirada. Y otra vez me encontré con unos ojos chocolates…

-Lo perdí.- Dijo Alice, haciendo que perdiera de vista a esos ojos. Ni siquiera pude ver si eran de la misma persona, aunque me pareció algo raro, ya que los ojos marrones venían desde un árbol. -Edward… eras tú.- Dijo Alice impresionada.

-Alice… ¿De que hablas?- Me estaba alterando, ya que no me dejaba leerle la mente. Maldigo al día que aprendió a bloquearme.

Alice POV

¡No lo podía creer! Edward, era el. ¡Estaba pasmada!... Ni siquiera escuche lo que me dijo Edward.

Apenas había visto repetirse mi visión, me di cuenta que era justo en ese momento. Donde ese pájaro, bueno águila, estaría en la disco. Pero cuando llegue solo me encontré a Edward, en la misma posición donde vi que iba a estar. Solo que no sabia que era el. ¿Qué sorpresa, no?

-¡Alice!- Sentí que me llamaba, mientras volvía en si. Edward me sacudía y en el siguiente segundo Jasper aparecía y lo miraba con cara amenazante. Eddie paro con sus sacudidas pero no me soltó. En vez de eso me miro fijamente y dijo.- Alice, dime que es lo que habías visto. ¡Por que me bloquean!- Sabia que le volvía loco no enterarse de las cosas.

-Tranquilo… te lo explicaré en casa. – Suspire resignada.- No vale la pena tenerlo mas tiempo oculto.- Dije mirando a Jasper, este asintió.

Sentí como me miraban, en un breve momento antes que desapareciera esa sensación. Sinceramente no me sentí incomoda y vigilada, solo… que me miraban… ¿Con preocupación?

Mire a Jasper y el asintió. El lo había sentido, pero ¿porque el águila me miraba con preocupación?

No lo sabia, pero lo iba a averiguar, como que me llamaba Alice Cullen.

Cuando llegamos a casa, esperamos a que Rosalie y Emmett llegaran. Estos se sintieron confusos a la espera, pero no dijeron nada.

-Alice, cariño. Me podrías decir el motivo de la reunión.- Dijo Esme, mirándome con curiosidad, como todos los demás. Estábamos sentados en le mesa, que sacábamos cuando teníamos que discutir de algún tema importante. Pedí que la pusiera, porque creo yo, que esto era algo importante.

-Mira, el motivo es que estos días tuve visiones extrañas…- Dije tranquila, gracias a la ayuda de Jasper, que tenia mi mano agarrada. El estaba sentado al lado mío y Esme al frente junto a Carlisle.

-¿De que trataban la visiones.- Pregunto Carlisle, curioso.

-Al principio nada en especifico, las visiones eran muy confusas.- Dije pensativa.- Luego me di cuenta que era un pájaro…

-¿Un pájaro?- Me interrumpió Emmett. Rose le pego en la cabeza y este me miro con cara de disculpas. Yo le sonreí y dije.

-Si, Emmett. Aunque no cualquiera, era un águila. Me parecía raro al principio, ya que yo siempre que tuve visiones eran de personas y además de gente que conocía o que iba a conocer. Pero todo encajo cuando vi al águila seguir a alguien, me parecía conocido, aunque no supe quien era…- Suspire y mire a Edward.- Asta que… Yo, mmm, tuve una visión donde veía que el animal ese, estaba en la discoteca.

-¿Por eso tuviste la idea de ir?- Pregunto curiosa, Rose. Yo asentí. – Eso lo explica.

-Si, bueno, yo tenía curiosidad. Y además vi que te iba a gustar la idea, asique porque no. La cosa fue que… Cuando vi que se repetía la visión, fui corriendo hacia donde sabía que iba a estar, pero solo me encontré…

-Te encontraste con migo.- Termino de decir Edward, por mi. Todos, excepto Jasper, lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Esperen, esperen. Esto quiere decir que, ¿un águila persigue a Edward?- Se burlo Emmett. Edward y Rosalie lo miraron con cara asesina, asiendo que Emmett perdiera la sonrisa.- Lo siento.

-Como sea, la cosa es que aun no entiendo el porque.- Dijo Edward mirándome fijamente.- ¿Sabes algo que no sepa?- Yo negué.

-Solo se que es marrón y que tiene ojos color chocolate.- Edward me miro sorprendido ante mi confesión.- ¿Qué?

-Nada.- Dijo pensativo.

-La cosa es… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Dije mirando a Carlisle, haber si tenia algún idea, pero el negó.

**EDWARD POV**

Después de discutir un poco mas, decidí ir a cazar. Alice me miro interrogante, pero después de ver el color de mis ojos (que eran ya un casi tenían un color negro), asintió.

A la mitad de la caza, sentí de nuevo que me miraban. Suspire y me pare.

-No se que eres… pero se que algo quieres, la pregunta es ¿Qué quieres?- Susurre, estaba seguro que el águila me entendía. Pero nunca pensé que me respondería…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia. (Exeptuando los primeros 3 cap. y el prologo, ya que antes era la historia de una amiga, pero por prolemas personales no lo quiso segir. Me pidio que yo lo sigiera).<strong>


	4. 3 La chica nueva

3. La chica nueva

**Alice Pov**

Fui corriendo hacia donde estaba Edward. Lo había visto, hablando, con el águila… Ya se, suena loco, pero, vi que se daba vuelva. Y miraba al águila, después como que quedaba en un estado de shock.

En verdad me asuste, asique no lo pensé dos veces. Agarre de la mano de Jasper y nos fuimos corriendo…

-¿Edward?- Dijo mi esposo, asiendo que Edward volteara a vernos. Es como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-Hermano… ¿Qué paso?- Dije mirándolo, ya que el no respondió. El frunció el ceño como si no entendiera, asique le mostré lo que vi en la visión.

-Es que… nada, olvídenlo.- Dijo suspirando. Se dio vuelta y se perdió por el bosque rápidamente, mientras murmuraba.- Me estoy volviendo loco.

Jasper y yo nos miramos extrañados…

EDWARD POV

No, no, no. ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO. Esto no puede estar pasándome. El… águila, me contesto. No es imposible. Pero, no podía olvidar sus palabras…

_…Es algo obvio, asta creo que tu hermana se dio cuenta de lo que quiero…_Pensó el águila, haciendo que me diera vuelta rápidamente. Mire completamente al águila, era… hermosa. Era completamente marrón, con sus ojos chocolates que hacia que perdiera la razón.

El águila me miro intensamente y después desvió la vista, comenzando a volar. Se perdió de mi vista, mientras yo quedaba en shock. Asta que la vos de mi hermano me saco de mis pensamientos…

No, no. Esto no era cierto. Es imposible… aunque ¿Por qué solo escuche eso y no otros pensamientos? Y esos ojos… los había visto en otro lado… ¡Cierto! En la disco… esa chica, tenia el mismo color de pelo que las plumas del águila.

¿Eso significa que…? No, no. Imposible. ¿Los vampiros pueden delirad? Yo creo que si…

_…Es algo obvio, asta creo que tu hermana se dio cuenta de lo que quiero… ¿_Que era lo que quería? ¡Por dios! Como me puedo estar preguntando eso. Si ni siquiera me hablo…

Maldito águila, malditas visiones. Tenia ganas de destrozar todo lo que encuentre en mi camino, gracias a mi frustración. Y eso no era nada bueno, asique me de quiste con algunos osos que me encontré.

-Los osos no tienen la culpa, Edward.- Dijo Alice, apoyada desde un árbol mirándome. Me pare y deje el oso donde estaba y la mire.- Emmett se volvería loco, si te acabas con todo los osos.- Dijo riendo y sin poder evitarlo me reí con ella.

-Gracias, supongo.- Dije suspirando. Ella izo una mueca, no le gustaba verme así.

-Edward ¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo susurrando, triste.

-Nada.

-¿Es sobre el águila?- Pregunto ella, mirándome a los ojos. Yo desvié la vista.

-No

-¡EDWARD!- La mire sorprendido y ella intento tranquilizarse.- Lo siento, pero ¡vasta! No me mientas. Se que algo pasa, vi que le hablabas y que luego la veías… Te respondió ¿cierto?

-Yo…eeh…

-Si, te respondió. ¿Qué te dijo?- Yo negué con la mirada, haciendo que Alice bufara.- Confía en mi, soy tu hermanita.- Dijo haciendo su puchero.

Le sonreí y la habrase.- Si, lo se Ally.- Suspire y luego me aleje mirándola.- Ella me dijo, bueno pensó mejor dicho… que lo que ella quería era obvio, que hasta tu te diste cuenta.

Alice se lo pensó un poco y luego sonrió. Oh, no. Ella no podría estar pensado eso…

-Alice, tu estas completamente loca.- Le acuse, mientras Jasper me miraba serio. Estábamos en mi cuarto, habíamos vuelto. Yo intentaba huir de su descabellada idea, pero no… Alice no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Ella me siguió con Jasper, que nos esperaba en la entrada de la casa.

-¿Por qué no me puedes creer?- Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Por que tu idea es ilógica.

-No es ilógica, es algo obvio. Como ella lo digo. –Sonrió y luego dijo.- Edward… Ella te quiere a ti…

Al día siguiente fuimos al Instituto, aunque me sentía algo decepcionado. Ya que Alice no había vuelto a tener la visión del águila, siguiendo. Jasper se había dado cuenta y me miro interrogante.

_…Te decepciona saber que no va a estar persiguiéndote, ¿verdad?... _Me acuso con sus pensamient_os, _cosa que agradecí. Ya que todos nosotros íbamos en mi auto al Instituto y no quería que Emmett se enterara.

No le respondí y estacione el auto en un lugar mas apartado. Nos bajamos y mientras íbamos caminando Alice tuvo una visión.

-¿Qué viste?- Le pregunto Jasper, curioso. Va… no era nada de otro mundo, es más. Era algo que no me interesaba por completo.

-Una chica, hoy llegara al Instituto una chica nueva.- Dijo Alice sonriendo.

Rosalie bufo y dijo, rodando los ojos.-Que interesante.- Y la verdad, concordaba con ella.

Me fui a mi clase de Matematicas con Alice y no sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre.

-O vamos, cambia esa cara.- Dijo molesta Alice.

-Alice, nose que cara ponga. Sabes que esto me aburre demasiado.

-Te estas volviendo pesimista como Jasper, asique para ya. Además tengo un presentimiento… algo va a pasar.- ¿Desde cuanto ella tenia presentimientos?

-Pero…

-Pero nada, y cállate que la clase ya empezó.- Dijo riendo. Huuy si, como si me importara.

Así paso todas las clases, aburridas. Español, aburridas y mas con Emmett quejándose, que no ayudaba en nada. Gimnasia, aburrida, era la materia que mas odiábamos. Aunque me animaba un poco saber que siempre tenia como pareja a Alice, ya que no soportaba a ningún humanos, tan torpes.

No tenía ninguna materia con Rosalie y con Jasper. Ya que ellos y Emmett, se asían pasar por los hermanos mayores. Los hermanos Hale, Rosalie y Jasper. Y el mayor de los Cullen, Emmett. Aunque el, de mayor no tenia nada. Lo aparentaba, nada más. Aunque siempre me decía que yo era el menor, ya que yo cuando me transformaron tenía 17. Eso era a la vista de los humanos, ya que el mayor de todos nosotros era Jasper. Aunque yo fui el que primero se integro en la familia de Carlilsle.

-Hay viene la chica nueva.- Dijo emocionada Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Estábamos en la cafetería, sentados en nuestra mesa de siempre.

-Alice, aun no entiendo porque tanta emoción. Es solo otro humano más.- Dijo Rosalie. Alguien que concordaba con migo, porque era solo eso, solo otra humana mas.

-No lo se, Rose. Tengo un presentimiento.- Dijo Alice, mirando a la puerta. Todos miramos y en ese momento entro el más lindo de los ángeles.

Tenía el pelo marrón, y una cara en forma de corazón. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue lo siguiente… Era pálida, no tanto como nosotros, pero si lo era más que un humano. Se movía con gracia y déjeme decir que mas que un vampiros.

-Ella no puede ser humana.- Dijo Rosalie, sorprendida.

-No, definitivamente no… ¿Edward que piensa?- Pregunto Emmett, todos me miraron. Me no podía dejar de mirarla y esperen…- ¿Edward?

-No puedo leerle la mente.- Dijo de pronto, algo frustrado. Todos estaban sorprendidos- Alice… ¿Cómo se llama?

Alice me miro y luego a la chica, antes de decir.- Isabella Swan, aunque según ella le gusta que le digan Bella.

Bella Pov

Hoy era mi primer día en el Instituto de Forks. Me había decidido. Si iba a estar en Forks por un tiempo, tendría que guardar apariencia. Asique tome mi auto, que era un Hyundai Genesis Sedan negro, algo llamativo pero me encantaba ese auto. Lo tenía desde hace unos 2 años.

Llegue al Instituto unos minutos antes que tocara el timbre y por suerte, ya no había casi nadie en el aparcamiento. Me fui a mis clases y como era de esperarse, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, todos me miraban.

Si, yo era la nueva. El bicho raro por así decirlo, aunque sabia que ellos me veían como una diosa. Bueno los hombres… por que las mujeres me miraban con odio, pobres por ellas.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, algo aburridas ya que me sabia todo y además que los chicos no dejaban de mirarme. E intentaban coquetear con migo. Pobres, si supieran en verdad con quien están coqueteando.

Me dirigí a la cafetería, en realidad ya estaba algo llena. Pero no quería sentarme en ningún lugar de hay, solo pasa a ver…

Mis ojos encontraron lo que buscaba, la familia Cullen. Me miraban sorprendidos, seguro que por mi palidez tan parecida a la de ellos y a mi gracia al caminar.

Pero eso mucho no me intereso, solo me interesaba un Cullen. Y el me miraba, era algo incomodo, pero no me molesto. El estaba tan guapo como siempre. Tenía un abrigo con capucha, negro y unos pantalones ajustados, muy sexy. Muy tentador para su propio bien, diría yo.

Ellos hablan y parecían no darse cuenta que yo, gracias a mi súper oído, escuchaba todo…

-Ella no puede ser humana.- Dijo la rubia, Rosalie Hale. Era muy hermosa.

-No, definitivamente no… ¿Edward que piensa?- Pregunto Emmett, la esposa de Rosalie, aunque para los del Instituto, era su novia. Jajaja, pobre Edward. Nunca, pero nunca, podría leerme la mente, al menos que yo le deje.- ¿Edward?- Volvió a preguntar Emmett, ya que Edward solo me miraba sorprendido.

-No puedo leerle la mente.- Dijo de pronto, todos estaban sorprendidos, mirándolo. Me daba pena, podía imaginar su frustración a no poder saber mis pensamientos.

Alice, ella era casi igual a un duendecillo y amaba las compras. Ella lo miro y luego a mi, antes de decir.- Isabella Swan, aunque según ella le gusta que le digan Bella.- Obviamente ella ya lo sabia. Hoy estuve corrigiendo a todos, odiaba mi nombre. Además Bella era mucho mas lindo, me lo había puesto Jacob, mi mejor amigo.

Sinceramente, me sorprendí al descubrir el gran interés de Edward ante mí. Y Jasper, esposo de Alice (que en realidad fingía ser su novio, como Emmett y Rosalie), que podía sentir los sentimientos y controlarlos, lo miraba sorprendido.

Me imagine que el le dijo algo con la mente ya que el se en congio de hombros, mirándome. Yo seguí mi camino, fingiendo no darme cuenta de lo que decían. Agarre una manzana roja y la mordí, me encantaba. La manzana roja, era la única comida humana que soportaba. Es mas, me gustaban, pero tenían que ser bien rojas.

Me apoye en una de las paredes, cerca de las puertas. Asta que, un olor exquisito me llego a mí. Eran "ellos", habían entrado por esta puerta. Me empezó a arder la garganta, su olor era muy fuerte. Además eran cinco, lo cual, empeoraban las cosas.

Opte por irme al bosque y respirar un poco de aire y tomar de una botella que había dejado cerca. Era por si las dudas me pasaba esto, lo cual agradecí. Asique mordisquee un poco mas la manzana y la tira. Mire de reojo a los Cullen, ellos me miraban con curiosidad. Aunque estaba segura de que Alice ya lo había visto, ella podía ver el futuro. Y su cara confundida me aseguro que estaba en lo cierto.

Salí de la cafetería y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, excepto los Cullen, me escabullí asía el bosque…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia. (Exeptuando los primeros 3 cap. y el prologo, ya que antes era la historia de una amiga, pero por prolemas personales no lo quiso segir. Me pidio que yo lo sigiera).<strong>


	5. 4 Confundido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia. (Exeptuando los primeros 3 cap. y el prologo, ya que antes era la historia de una amiga, pero por prolemas personales no lo quiso segir. Me pidio que yo lo **siguiera**).**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Confundido<strong>

**Bella Pov**

Rápidamente corrí a la clase que tenia a continuación, antes que tocara el timbre, siendo imputrescible para cualquier humano.

-Bienvenida a clases señorita Swan….- Me dijo el profesor al entrar. Yo le sonreí agradecida… Esperen, ese olor.

Levante la mirada y mire las mesas… Efectivamente, Edward Cullen estaba ahí. Y su mesa era la única desocupada… interesante, no sabía que compartíamos la clase de Biología.

Camina hacia allí y puede ver que me miraba bastante bien disimulado. Mmmm… ¿Le habré parecido bonita?

Al sentarme a su lado su olor me pego, pero por suerte tenía un buen auto-control. Lo de la cafetería fue porque no había ido a cazar desde hace cuatro días, y su olor me había tomado de sorpresa.

Sentía como me miraba en algunos momentos, claro esta que cualquier otro humano no se hubiera dado cuenta. No me molestaba, me ponía algo nerviosa, pero molestar no.

Al terminar la hora Edward agarro sus cosas y salió rápidamente. Raro…

Agarre mis cosas tranquilamente y escuche como algunos chicos hablaban.

_-Esa chica Swan sí que es linda, lástima que no me siente con ella…_

-Que le habrá picado ahora a ese Cullen…

-Vas a ver como cae rendida a sus pies…

O por favor… si eso llega a pasar seria solo porque me tropezara. Como sea, el chico ese se me acerco.

-Hola, soy Mike Netwon.- Me sonrió con una sonrisa que supongo debería deslumbrar… baah, lo único que me daba era asco.

-Hola yo…

-Eres Isabella Swan, lo se.- Me irrito un poco que me cortara.

-Solo Bella.

-Ok, Bella. ¿Qué clases tienes ahora?- Uff, este chico si que era algo pesado y eso que hable pocas palabras con el.

-Gimnasia.- Genial, la hora que mas odiaba. Por alguna estúpida razón soy algo torpe, aun siendo lo que soy.

-Yo igual, vamos.- Me dijo sin más. Lo seguí, total, compartíamos clases. No se que tanto hablo en el camino, yo solo quería que terminara las clases, para ver a…

Al fin. Por dios, no soportaba más a ese chico. Como era la nueva, el no me quiso dejar sola. Si como no.

Salí del vestuario rápidamente, no me quería encontrar con Mike, y me fui a mi siguiente clase: Química.

Al entrar ya casi todos estaban en sus lugares. Así, que me senté detrás de todo, en un puesto vació.

Respire hondo, para opacar mi ansia de sed. Ya que me iba a buscar…

¡Esperen! Ese olor…

Levante la mirada rápidamente y me encontré con unos ojos dorados. Que se notaban claramente sorprendidos.

¿Pero, por qué? ¿Por qué Alice Cullen estaba sorprendida? Sabía que su don funcionaba cuando alguien tomaba una decisión.

Pero tendría que ser otra cosa, supongo. Digo, tampoco que fuera tan interesante. Bueno, sacando el hecho de lo que soy.

El profesor puso orden y empezamos la clase. Gracias a dios no tuve que presentarme, como al igual que en la clase de Biología…

Al lado mío se sentó una chica llamada Ángela. Era muy agradable. Tuvimos conversando, ya que tuvimos que trabajar con el de alado.

No entendió algunas cosas, pero solo algunas pocas. Era muy lista. Al terminar, hablamos de cosas sin importancias. Me agradaba, no era una de esas chicas que solo buscaban un chisme nuevo ni nada.

Al tocar el timbre me despedí de Ángela y entre los papeles del trabajo al profesor.

Genial, había terminado la escuela. Por lo menos hoy. Me fui directamente al aparcamiento.

Entonces lo vi. Bueno, y como no verlo, desentonaba bastante. Y si, el era Jacob Black, o Jake como le decía yo.

Al llegar a su lado le sonreí y luego lo abrase. El me contesto al instante. Aunque me tense un poco al escuchar las conversaciones de los demás… Por favor. Decían cada cosa estos humanos.

-Ignóralos.- Me susurro, al adivinar las razones por la cual me tensaba.- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Bien, supongo.- Dije soltándome de su abraso. Aunque claramente bien, era poco. Dios. ¡Había compartido una clase con Edward Cullen!

-Esta bien, vámonos.- Asentí aun sonriendo, mientras me ponía mi casco. Aunque claramente, era para cuidar las apariencias.

-Eso fue divertido.- Dijo Jacob riendo, mientras caminábamos en la playa de La Push.

-Si tu lo dices.- Se burlaba de mi, ya que al bajar de la moto, hice lo de siempre, tópese.

-O vamos no te enojes. Es que siempre te pasa lo mismo.

-Ja, ja, ja. Mira como rio.- Dije con sarcasmo.

-Vallamos a visitar a los chicos.- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Va a estar Sam?- Dije con recelo.

-No.- Suspiro.- Aun no sé como desconfía de ti.

-Bueno, siendo lo que soy es normal que desconfié. Además de no haber muchas como yo, no ayuda mucho que me allá imprimado de…

-¡Bella! ¡Jake!- Nos llamaron, interrumpiéndome. Miramos haber quien fue el que nos llamo y era Seth. Llego corriendo hacia donde estábamos.- Bella, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba.- Dije sonriendo, ese chico me agradaba.

-¿Fue muy duro?- Pregunto Seth.

-No.- Dije sonriendo.

-Bueno chicos, vallamos con los demás.- Apuro Jacob sonriendo.

**Edward Pov**

Ok, ok. Lo admito. No me gusto para nada que ese _perro_abrasara a Bella. Pero…

¿Qué hacia él con ella? Quedaba claro que ella no era un vampiro como nosotros, pero igual. Que hacía con ese perro…

…_¿Celoso? _… Me susurro Jasper sonriendo algo divertido. Al igual que sorprendido, ya que nunca, pero nunca había sentido celos. Y esta vez no era la excepción,…creo.

-Claro que no.- Masculle. El levanto una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Alice mirándonos.

-Nada, tu esposo solo está diciendo tonterías.

_…Como digas, Edward…_Pensó Jasper riendo.

-Es en serio Carlisle, tenía los ojos marrones.- Dije yo.

-Pero si no es un humano, ni vampiro y tampoco licántropo. ¿Qué es?- Se pregunto Carlisle frustrados. Todos estábamos en la sala, Carlisle estaba parado pensativamente en frente de nosotros. Esme y los demás sentados en el sofá y los sillones, mientras yo me apoyaba en una pared cerca de Carlisle.

Jasper intentaba tranquilizarnos, mientras pensaba si esto era un peligro o no para Alice… y para nosotros. Alice intentaba ver algo, y se frustraba al no poder. Emmett lo encontraba divertido. Mientras su esposa lo encontraba a todo esto ridículo.

-Por favor, tenemos que deshacernos de ellas. Puede ser una amenaza y nosotros aquí sin movernos.- Dijo Rosalie, harta con todo esto. ¿Pero claro, era una amenaza para todos nosotros o una amenaza, algo superficial, para ella?

-Eso no lo sabemos Rosalie. Nosotros no vamos a atacarla.- Dijo Carlisle, Rosalie gruño.- No me gruñas. Además de ser tu padre, soy el líder de este clan. Y Rosalie, te prohíbo que la ataques, como a tus hermanos también.- Rose asintió y pidiendo disculpas, se fue a su habitación. Carlisle suspiro internamente, destetaba ser tan severo, pero si no, nunca entendería.

-¿Entonces qué aremos?- Pregunto Jasper.

-Por ahora nada, solo observar.

Sin saber más que hacer, salí de la casa para empezar a correr. Me fui a mi lugar favorito.

Mi prado.

En realidad ese si era mi prado. Tanto me había gustado que había comprado esa parte de la tierra. Déjeme decirles que cuanto lo logre, bueno, digamos que lo de La Push no le gusto mucho.

No la había comprado para causar problemas ni porque quisiera que otros entraran en ellas. No.

Solo lo hice para que en un futuro, no le pasara nada, ni pudieran construir nada. Como iba avanzando la raza humana, ya ni quedarían bosques para demoler. Claro, nosotros nos no quedaríamos sin comer, compraríamos bosques, junglas, ect. Todo lo necesario para seguir con la raza…animal.

Sin nada que hacer, mire en cielo.

Estaba recostado mirando el cielo, cuando una idea cruzo por mi cabeza.

¿Dónde estaría el águila de ojos marrones? 

* * *

><p>Hola! Bueno, antes no quería comentar nada ya que esos caps. no me pertenecían.<p>

Espero que les guste! Intentare ir publicando seguido, espero que me tengan paciencia.

Mara S.


	6. 5 Sorpresas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia. (Exeptuando los primeros 3 cap. y el prologo, ya que antes era la historia de una amiga, pero por prolemas personales no lo quiso segir. Me pidio que yo lo siguiera).**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 5 Sorpresas<strong>

**Bella Pov**

-Jacob.- Dije mientras caminábamos hacia mi casa.

-¿Si?- Dije bostoneando.

-Vete a dormir, yo seguiré yendo a mi casa.

-No, te dije que te iba acompañar.

-Pero Jake, estuviste muy atareado.

-Es por culpa de los malditos chupa… Cullen, de los Cullen.- Dijo rápidamente a ver mi cara. Bufe.

-Es culpa de Sam y lo sabes. Nunca atacaron el pueblo. ¿Por qué lo harían ahora?

-Y yo que sé.

-Jake…ve a dormir. Mañana nos vemos.

-¿Te paso a buscar?

-No, mañana voy a usar mi auto.

-Emmm… ¿Bella? Te olvidaste el auto en el Instituto.- ¿Qué? Mierda.

-Oh, es verdad… Lo pasare a buscar luego.

-Ok, ok. Nos vemos.- Me miro y izo una mueca. Se acerco a mi mejilla y me dio un beso.- Hasta mañana, Bells.

-Chau.

Antes que amaneciera me fui a buscar a mi auto. Luego de cambiarme y hacer la tarea. Me cambie y me fui.  
><em><br>_Al llegar al Instituto todas las miradas estaban en mí. Los Cullen ya habían llegado.

Camine tranquilamente asía mi siguiente clase, aunque preste atención a ver si decían algo.

-¿Por qué todos la miran? Ni que fuera tan interesante…- Dijo… ¿Rosalie?, no me sorprende.

-Basta, Rose.- Ese fue Edward. Guau, que lindo, me defendió… creo. Ante eso sonreí.

Mis clases continuaban normales… En los pasillos no me cruce con ninguno, bueno, solo con Rose y Emmett. Que estaban asiendo un "espectáculo" (besándose).

A la hora del almuerzo fui de nuevo por una manzana, pero esta vez también agua… Tenía que aparentar… Lo bueno, es que el agua no me sabía a nada… Bueno supongo, que cuando era humana tampoco tenía un gusto. Pero te dabas cuenta que era agua. En cambio esta no sabía a nada. Difícil de explicar.

Me iba a sentar afuera, en el pasto. Cuando una chica me llamo para que me reuniera con ellos… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Así, Angela.

Fui hasta donde ella, que me invito a sentarme con ellos. Me presento al grupo… Jessica, Mike (que ya lo conocía), Eric, Taylor y Lauren. Esta última parecía querer asesinarme con la mirada… No me sorprende, siempre era algo que me ocurría. Obviamente no lo digo creídamente, es solo por lo que soy.

-Isabella…

-Bella.- Corregí a Jessica, odiaba ese nombre.

-Si claro, Bella. ¿De dónde dijiste que eras?- ¿Y cuando yo dije de donde era? Era obvio que solo quería sacarme información, para luego ir a divulgarlo por ahí.

-Viajo mucho, pero antes de venir para acá, estuve en Phoenix.- Pude ver sus sorpresas ante eso. Y de reojo, ver el seño fruncido de los Cullen.

-No lo aparentas.- Dijo Lauren. Yo solo me encogí los hombros.

-¿Cuándo años tenéis? ¿Cuándo los cumplís?- Dijo Jessica… y a ti que te importa… uff. ¿Esto iba hacer un almuerzo o una entrevista?

-17, los cumplo el 13 de septiembre.- Dije.

-¿Los vas a festejar?- Pregunto nuevamente… ¿Eso era? Uff, encima seguía preguntando. Y eso que falta para mi cumple… No mucho, pero falta.

-No creo.- Parecían algo decepcionados… sobre todo Mike, Tayler, Jessica y… ¿Alice?

-Ahh… ¿Y tus padres? Por lo que escuche vives sola…- Dije Jessica. Ya, esta tipa me arto.

-Saben que, tengo que ir a buscar unos libros. Nos vemos.- Me levante y me fui. No quería ser maleducada. Pero ya me estaba cansando. Además, no quería hablar de mis padres.

Me fui lentamente asía me salón de Biologia… No tenia apura, total, aun faltaba para que terminara la hora… Lo peor, ahora que lo recorvada. Ni siquiera había podido comer mi manzana. Suspire.

Entonces… lo olí…y claro, lo escuche. Pero definitivamente lo olí. Edward Cullen acababa de entrar en el salón. ¿Por qué?

Se sentó a mi lado y suspiro. Luego, levanto la mirada y me sonrió tímidamente. Aunque claro, no por eso dejo de ser hermosa.

-La otra vez no me presente. Soy Edward Cullen.- Me dijo con su voz seductora… ¿Seductora? Ok, estoy mal.

-B-bella Swan.- Dije tartamudeando un poco. ¡Y cómo no! Si no podía dejar de apartar mi mirada de sus atrapantes ojos.

-Un placer.- Dijo sonriendo torcidamente. Este hombre me iba a matar.- ¿Así que vienes de Phoenix?

-Si.- Dije aun embobada por su sonrisa.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Pregunto dudosamente.

-C-claro.- Dije.

-¿Qué les paso a tus padres?- Me pregunto con los ojos fruncidos. Oh-no, porque me hacia esa pregunta. Y mierda, me era imposible no responderle con la verdad…

-Están… muertos.- Dijo con una pisca de tristeza en mi voz.

-Lo siento, si no quieres decírmelo…

-No, si quiero.-Lo interrumpí. A esto a nadie se lo había contado, ni hablado, pero tenía que desahogarme de alguna manera.- Mis padres… bueno, en realidad mi padre, murió en un choque, técnicamente.

-¿Técnicamente?

-Si, es que… le pusieron una bomba de gas en el auto… La poli… la policía dijo que al no ver nada con el gas, y con la dificultad de respirar… choco.- Dije algo angustiada.

-En verdad, lo lamento. No debí preguntarlo.- Me dijo Edward. En verdad parecía que lo lamentara.

-No importa… Agradezco advérselo por fin, contado a alguien.- Dije sonriendo. No se si vi bien, pero creo que vi un brillo pasar por sus ojos… Iba a decir algo, cuando sonó el timbre.

**Edward pov**

Empezaron a llegar los demás…mmm, no me había dado cuenta que el profesor ya había entrado.

Me había perdido completamente en la conversación con Bella. Ella era tan… interesante. Algo en ella, me cautivaba completamente.

El profesor empezó a decir unos ejercicios que se respondía con el libro. Todos empezaron a hacerla… mira a Bella.

Estaba pensativamente mirando al pisaron. Aunque no parresia concentrada leyendo lo que había hay. No la quise molestar, asique seguí con mis fáciles ejercicios.

Los termine en pocos minutos… Los demás las estaban haciendo aun y claro, conversando con su compañero. El profesor estaba leyendo un libro de suspenso, o algo asi.

Bella estaba dibujando distraídamente en su cuaderno. Tenia una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios…

Pero que mierda me esta pasando… Suspire.

-¿Estas bien?- Me pregunto Bella.

-Si, si. No es nada.- Dije sonriendo.

-¿Alguna otra pelea con tus hermanos?- Pregunto curiosa y divertida. Esperen… dijo…¿Otra?

-¿Otra?

-Eehh… me imagino que todos los hermanos pelean en vez en cuando.- Dije nerviosamente.

-Si, supongo.- Dije con el seño fruncido.

Sonó el timbre… en este momento como hubiera querido que durara mas esta hora.

Antes de irse, Bella, se dio la vuelta y me sonrió.

-Deberías tener más cuidado… Escribiste muy rápido, para ser un "humano".- Susurro divertidamente. Y luego… se fue.

Estaba apoyado en mi auto, esperando a mis hermanos. En realidad solo a Alice y Jasper. Em y Rose se habían ido hace rato, como los demás del colegio…

Jasper se había metido en problemas… Ya que un tipo de ahí se le acerco y declaro así de la nada, a Alice. Ni ella lo pudo detener.

Lo que mas sorprendía es ver el auto de Bella acá… debería a ver ido hace mucho.

Cuando de repente paso.

Alice salió corriendo sorprendida del colegio… con Jasper confundido atrás.

Bella salía en ese momento desde la otra puerta del colegio… donde creo que estaba… ¿Enfermería?

Esperen, eso no es lo más raro, sino que un gato… que lo había estado escuchando hace rato en el techo del colegio. Cayo al lado mío… y en vez de salir corriendo como debería, se puso a ronronear mientras se acerba Bella…

Ok… esto es raro. Muy raro. Y lo es un poco más, ya que cuando Belle termino pasar al lado mío el gatito se le rendo en los pies mientras seguía ronroneando… Y Bella se tropezó.

-Mierda.

**Bpov**

¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi?

En mi última hora, que la compartía con un chico de ahí, Estefan. Cuando sonó el timbre y salimos, Estefan se acerco desprevenida mente a Alice y se le declaro… Lo malo, es que Jasper venia justo a rencontrarse con ella. Y obviamente, escucho todo.

Al estúpido de Estefan lo mandaron a enfermería y a Jasper lo castigaron. Y adivine… quien tuvo que acompañarlo.

Yo.

Y eso no es todo. No, claro que no.

Cuando al fin pude salir de la enfermería pude ver parado a Edward en su auto, seguro esperando a Jasper. Pero cuando iba a pasar por al lado de el. Un gatito inoportuno se tiro del techo y empezó a ronronear mientras se me acercaba.

Repito, gato inoportuno. Justo ahora me tenía que pasar. Entonces… paso.

Se metió entres mis piernas y me tropecé.

-Mierda.- Dije.

-¿Es posible?- Dijo Jasper mientras se me acercaba, lo veía algo receloso pero mas que nada sorprendido.

-¿El qué? El que me allá caído, eso es muy común.- Dije amargamente. Me pare mirando al pequeño gatito ceñuda.

-No que el gato eso, este cómodamente alado nuestro.- Dijo distraídamente.

Me agache y el gato por poco se me tiro a los brazos. Me pare mientras lo acariciaba.

-Mmmm… no se que te refieres pero yo me voy.- Dije nerviosamente. Mientras me iba.

Pero no pudo, un agarra de en mi brazo me lo impidió… Edward.

-Espera, no te hagas la que no sabes ahora.- Dijo frustrado.

-Ok, ok. Lo admito ok. Se que son vampiros.- Dije sonriendo.

Jasper me miro entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Y tú eres…?

-No les pienso decir.- Dije divertida.

Alice me miro molesta.- ¿Por qué no? ¿Y por qué no puedo ver a tu alrededor?

-No puedes ver visiones porque no soy lo mismo que tu.

-Y como sabes que veo visiones.- Dijo astutamente. Mierda. Me tenía atrapada.

-Lo siento… me tengo que ir.- Dije mientras jalaba mi brazo. Apretó su agarre.

-No, hasta que nos digas.- Jasper estaba empezando a enojarse.

**Epov**

-No. Me voy y no lo podrán evitar.- Dijo mientas jalaba fuertemente su brazo… Y logro soltarse y eso que estaba usando mi fuerza vampiristica.

Salió corriendo y nosotros la seguimos… Valla era rápida. Pero no creo más que yo. Apure el paso dejando atrás a mis hermanos. Pero… su olor desapareció. Me detuve.

-¿Dónde está?- Pregunto frustrada Alice, a no ver nada.

-Miren…- Jasper nos señalo un par de ropas que estaba por ahí… y el gato que tenia Bella al salir corriendo. Este al vernos, nos gruño y salió corriendo asustado.

Era… la ropa que Bella tenia puesta. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Gracias por los reviews! :P<strong>

**Me alegro que les guste.**

**Ahora voy a subir el prologo y el primer cap. de otra historia: Los cuentos de Alice Cullen.**

**Mara S. **


	7. 6 Descubierta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia. (Exeptuando los primeros 3 cap. y el prologo, ya que antes era la historia de una amiga, pero por prolemas personales no lo quiso segir. Me pidio que yo lo siguiera).**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 6 Descubierta<strong>

**Bpov**

Por poco… Por poco me atrapan. Mejor dicho, por poco Edward me atrapa.

Valla que si era rápido… más que yo debo decir. Tuve que usar mi arma secreta, por así decirlo… Si no, me atrapaban.

Y he de decir, que Jasper me había empezado a intimidar.

Ahora, por suerte, estaba sentada en la sala de mi casa. Me había… vestido con un lindo vestido color blanco, con algunos decorados verdes.

Suspire tranquilamente…

Aunque claro, la tranquilidad no dura mucho.

Escuche como algo era roto… vidrio. Ya me imaginaba quien había sido. Fui a la cocina y como me lo imagine;

Un hermoso tigre blanco estaba intentado agarrar algo de comida en la mesada… Rompiendo todo a su paso.

-Lizzy.- Rete a la tigresa premiada. Ella me miro y se me acerco. Levante la mano para poder acariciarla. Gesto, que recibió gustosa.

A Lizzy la conocí un día que iba caminando por el bosque… Seria, unos meses atrás. No entiendo mucho como llego a estar aquí. Ya que no hay tigres en Forks… Pero ella estaba tirada en el piso, sangrando y… con una panza muy grande.

Según pude oler, se había peleado con un puma. Y no había salido bien parada…

Desde ese día siempre viene a cada por un trozo de comida. A veces la encontraba durmiendo en mi cama… Claro, esta estaba toda destrozada. Pero no me importaba… Es más, ahora que lo pensaba cuando tuviera a los cachorros esto sería un caos. Suspire.

Abrí mi heladera y saque un pesado de carne, que bue literalmente arrancado de mi mano. Aun siendo lo que soy, un animal será siendo un animal.

Me fui a recostar a mi cuarto… Estaba aburrida, asi que me puse a leer mi libro favorito;

"Cumbres Borrascosas".

* * *

><p><strong>Epov<strong>

Estábamos toda la familia en casa contándole a los demás todo lo ocurrido.

Claro, luego de que Esme y Carlisle retaran a Jasper… Aunque sabía que Carlisle hubiera hecho lo mimos, si pudiera… Ya que sus "compañeros" siempre veían descaradamente a Esme.

Claro esta que no es totalmente su culpa, al encontrar su compañera los vampiros se vuelven totalmente posesivos, celos, ect. Es imposible dejar de estar enamorado de su compañera/o, hasta donde sabemos… No que yo sepa del tema personalmente, solo de lo que escucho en la mente de los demás…

Volviendo al tema..

-¿Quién se cree esa…perra?- Dijo enojada Rosalie.

-Rosalie.- La reprendió Esme. Y doy gracias por eso.

-¿Qué? Es verdad.- Se defendió ella.

-Entonces dices que el "gatito" no huyo de ustedes…- Dijo Carlisle.

Jasper asintió.- Eso mismo. Esto es muy raro. Los animales y los humanos siempre huyen instintivamente de nosotros.

-Tendré que investigar mas a fondo eso.- Dijo pensativamente mi padre. Pero claro, aun le quedaba algunas preguntas por hacer.-¿Asique simplemente desapareció?

-Nosotros corrimos asta el. Pero ni Edward, siendo el mas rápido llego a tiempo. Lo único que encontramos fueron su ropa que estaba usando y claro, el "gatito". Además, este al vernos, nos gruño y salió corriendo.- Dijo Alice, que aun se sentía algo fustada, porque no podía ver su futuro.

-También nos dijo claramente, que sabia que nosotros éramos vampiros.- Dije yo.

-Pero cuando le preguntamos que era ella, no dijo que no pensaba decirnos.

-Bueno, obviamente hay que estar alerta… y vigilarla.- Dijo tranquilamente Carlisle, pensativamente.

-¿Hay que seguirla?- Contesto Rosalie escéptica.

-No, no. Solo vigilarla. No quiero ponernos en peligro.- Respondió nuestro padre.

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado una semana y yo… sinceramente, me estaba volviento literalmente loco…¿ Donde estaba Isabella?<p>

En todo la semana no había ido al colegio… pero por lo menos sabía que estaba bien, mazo menos. Ya que según lei e la mente del director, ellos al cuarto día habían llamado para ver si tenía algún problema, ya que todos en Forks sabíamos que vivía acá sola. No le habían contestado nadie cuando llamo, pero unas horas después llamo para decir que si, solo unos problemas familiares, que el lunes volvería a clases…

Mañana era sábado, nose si iba a aguantar tanto… ¿Exagerado no?

Salí a caminar por el bosque sin saber a dónde ir… Claro, ya se… Iría a mi amado claro…

Antes de llegar allí, una mana de de alces me distrajeron… Por qué no, me dije corriendo hacia ellos… cazar un rato me haría bien.

Estaba por mi segundo alce, un mache si no me equivocaba, cuando escuche cuando alguien se tropezaba.

Sorprendido, me di rápidamente la vuelta dejando el alce tirado en el piso. Era…

Bella. Tenía puesto un short negro con una musculosa verde…_hermosa_… ¡Para! ¿Qué me esta pasando?

Me miro asustada,… antes de pararse y de salir corriendo.

Ah no, esta vez no la dejaría escapar…

* * *

><p><strong>B Pov<strong>

_Por qué a mí, porque a mi…_Me seguía repitiendo mientras yo corría lejos de Edward… Huyendo, como quieran decirle.

Yo solo había ido a cazar algo, nunca pensé encontrarme con él aquí, ellos siempre preferían cazar lejos de Forks, por la variedad de animales, supuse.

Y para colmo me tropezaba, solo para que se diera cuenta que lo estaba mirando. Asustada, salí corriendo.

Para cuando no lo sentí su presencia, quizás se había rendido. Mire para todos lados, pero no vi ni oí nada.

No podía convertirme y arriesgarme que me viera… ¿Pero que pasaba si se arrepentía y venia hacia mi…? Tenía que huir…

Arriesgándome, muy tontamente… me convertí…

Toda mi ropa cayo… mientras huía de hay…

Sin darme cuenta que unos paredes de ojos dorados me miraban sorprendidos…

* * *

><p>Hoy era lunes, un día normal, yendo en mi lujoso auto hacia el instituto, mientras escuchaba a Evanescence. Estaba muy feliz, aunque también algo preocupado.<p>

Feliz; porque ayer Lizzy tuvo a sus hermosas crías. Un macho, que le puse Romeo, y dos hembras, Hope (Esperanza) y Light (Luz).

Romeo es muy manso, pensé riendo. Dejaba que lo acariciará y se me acurrucaba a su madre o a mí para dormir. Hope era un poco arisca pero con un hambre inmenso. Light, era muy juguetona, se puso a jugar con la cosa de su madre.

Mientras Lizzy tenía una paciencia enorme, baño a sus hijos y se durmió con ellos. Obviamente, saque fotos. Eran una hermosura.

Pero estaba preocupada por dos cosas:

Primero, ¿Cuándo llegara a mi casa, esta estaría viva? Si Lizzy se hacía limpiar mucho cuando jugaba o intentaba encontrar algo para comer, con tres tigres bebes más; no me quiero ni imaginar.

Y por último, pero definitivamente, no mes importante: ¿Edward Cullen me abra visto? ¿Sospechara?

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento y apagaba el auto, supe que al menos sospechaban. Valla, me miraban muy atentamente. Esto no es bueno.

Sabía que tarde o temprano Edward intentaría descubrir que soy, pero tenía la leve esperanza que no lo hiciera. ¿O solo me engañaba a mi misma repitiéndome constantemente eso?

Baje del auto, mientras sin mirarlos, me dirigía hacia el colegio.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov<strong>

Estábamos esperando a Bella en el colegio. Ella siempre me pareció hermosa, inteligente, misteriosa. Algo en ella siempre me atrajo.

Pero esto era sorprendente… Cuando Bella salió corriendo, lo izo a una velocidad sorprendente. La podía haber pasado, pero quería ver que haría.

Me escondí lejos, pero aun pudiendo verla.

Miro para todos lados, buscándome, supongo. Y lo que izo a continuación me dejo sorprendido. Dejando caer su ropa, se transformo.

En un hermoso y singular animal. Uno que me era conocido. El águila.

Ella era el águila. Ahora algunas cosas me cerraban, como porque pude leerle el pensamiento si era un animal y por la igualdad de sus colores de ojos; al igual que sus plumas al cabello de ella.

Aunque aun no entendía porque me seguía. Curiosidad, tal vez. Y sobre todo, ¿Qué era ella?

Carlisle había odio varios mitos, de mujeres con capacidad de transformarse en algún pájaro, águila en este caso. Según decían eran sumamente hermosas y sobre todo, peligrosas.

Bella tenía un rostro angelical, no creía yo posible ver algún peligro de ella. Pero mientras hablaba con mi padre, me dijo que ese era el punto. Según parece ellas tenían distintas apariencias, lo que las hacia a cada una única.

El ronroneo de un auto me saco de mis pensamientos. Era sin lugar a duda, ella.

Nos miro algo asustando y recelosa. Bajo de su auto, activando la alarma y sin mirarnos, entro al Instituto.

_…Edward, vamos a tener que hacerle una emboscada…_ Pensó Jasper mirándome seriamente. _…No creo que de otra manera nos haga caso…  
><em>  
>Asentí, no me gustaba mucho la idea, pero era la única manera de saber que era.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

Pero que demoños… Estaba saliendo de mi clase, dirigiéndome a la cafetería.

Pero de pronto estaba acorralada a la parte trasera del colegio. Algo confusa moví la cabeza y mire a mis "captores".

Ah, los Cullen. Estaba algo sorprendida, sabía que pronto iban a intentar hablar con migo.

Los mire atentamente.

Rosalie parecía enojada sin querer esta aquí. Emmett divertido a todo esto. Jasper me miraba muy recelosamente. Alice sonría, mientras me miraba con curiosidad…

Y Edward… el me miraba con curiosidad, si pero… parecía que no le gustaba mucho la idea de tenerme "atrapada".

-Ahora, ¿nos dirás que eres?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Espero que les halla gustado el cap. Ahora solo falta descubrir que es... ¿Se lo imaginan? Yo creo que no...:P<strong>

**Muchas gracias por los reviews **

**Besos, y Feliz Navidad**

**Mara S. **


	8. 7 Confesando

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia. (Exeptuando los primeros 3 cap. y el prologo, ya que antes era la historia de una amiga, pero por prolemas personales no lo quiso segir. Me pidio que yo lo siguiera).**

* * *

><p><strong>7. Confesando<strong>

**Bella Pov**

Estaba, obviamente, acorralada. Mierda.

-Vamos, no tienes escapatoria. Dinos.- Dijo un impaciente Emmett.

En realidad, si pudiera me escaparía. Pero por dos razones no podría. Primera; había un par humanos mirándonos con curiosidad a lo lejos, sin que pudieran oír, pero si ver todo. Y segunda; simplemente no quería.

-Oh, vamos, dinos. Tú sabes lo que somos, es justo que nosotros sepamos que eres.- Dijo emocionada Alice. Aunque creo que también algo irritada. ¿Por qué sería? ¿Acaso no podría ver nada?

-Esta bien.- Dije al final rendida. Me arriesgaría, todo por el…- Pero no aquí, por favor. Hay algunos humanos por allá, que cada vez se acerca más. Y estoy segura que esto tomara un rato. Y no quiero sobre saltaciones que los delate a ustedes y a mí.

Eso, sería lo último que necesitaba.

Ellos asintieron de acuerdo con migo.- Vallamos a nuestra casa.- Propuso Rosalie, ya no parecía tan irritada (solo TAN, porque pareciera que lo siguiera estando).

Jasper no dejaba de verme recelosamente, mientras Edward me iba guiando con su auto hacia la casa Cullen. No que lo necesitara, pero mejor preferí no decir nada.

Edward, con su volvo, me iba guiando. Yo lo seguía con mi auto, mientras Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie iban en el de ella, atrás mío.

Bufe,… Ni que me fuera a escapar.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov<strong>

Escuche a Bella bufar desde su auto. Seguro pensaba que todo esto era innecesario, pero Jasper insistió.

No me gusto mucho eso de acorralarla. Pero era, según parecía, la única manera que nos hiciera caso, según Jasper.

Fue muy lista al decir que nos fuéramos a otro lado por los humanos. Sinceramente yo ni los había escuchado. Estaba entretenido mirando sus…

Aparque en la cochera de la casa, agitando mi cabeza. No era sano pensar eso.

Mientras pasábamos hacia la sala, Bella pregunto.- ¿No están la Sra. y el Dr. Cullen?

-No, están en el hospital. Pero solo llámalos por su nombre, no les gusta que los llamen tan formal. Les hace sentir viejos.- Dijo mi hermanita, riendo. A Alice le agradaba Bella, aun cuando no podía tener visiones de ella. Bella solo asintió.

Nos sentamos en los sillones enfrente de ella. Bella nos mira a todos y suspiro.

-Bueno… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que saben de mí?

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

-Bueno… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que saben de mí?

Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir. La verdad, estaba nerviosa. No sabía como comenzar. Y tampoco quería ocasionar algún miedo hacia mí.

Yo no soy mala, pero si no me explicaba bien, podría ocasionar que se asustaran.

-Lo único que sabemos eres que te pareces a un vampiro… Pero no lo eres, obviamente. Tienes los ojos marrones.- Empezó a relatar Alice.

-Los animales y las personas, no tienen ese miedo natural que sienten al estar a su alrededor.- Siguió Rosalie, un poco… ¿celosa?

-Y que Edward te vio mientras te convertías en un, ¿águila?…- Dijo un poco dudoso Jasper. Pareció que aun les costaba hacerse la idea de eso.

-Si, bueno. Eso no tenia por qué haber sucedido.- Suspire. Era definitivo, me habían descubierto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es tan peligroso que nosotros no podamos saberlo?- Pregunto exasperada Alice.

-Miren, para nosotras, nuestra especie. Es muy peligroso que seamos descubiertas.

-¿Pero porque?- Susurro Edward.

-Los de su especie… nos odia. Les teme al saber que nosotras podemos destruirlos.- Bueno, no era la mejor manera de decirlo… Pero ya estaba, no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Destruirnos?- Dijo escéptico Jasper. Bien, no me creían.

-Si, como dije. Sus reyes… nos odian. Quieren tener el poder. Y no pueden soportar saber que nosotras podemos cazarlos.

-¿Cazarnos? ¿Tu quieres decir…?- Dijo dudosa Rosalie.

-Si,- Suspire.- nosotras nos alimentamos de la sangre de vampiro.- Ya, estaba dicho.

Ellos tuvieron diversas reacciones: Jasper ahora más que nunca me mira desconfiado, e incrédulo. A Emmett se le fue toda diversión del rostro, y me miraba con la boca abierta. Rosalie me miraba algo asustada. Alice solo parecía sorprendida, no parecía temerme. Y Edward…

El… ¿Acaso me miraba fascinado? ¿Es enserió? O el perdió la cabeza o yo estaba más loca de lo que creía.

Aunque, prefería eso, antes de que se asustara de mí. Algo ridículo de verdad, yo no los lastimaría. Nunca.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué eres?- Dijo impresionado Emmett.

Suspire nuevamente.- Soy una ninfa.

-¿Una…ninfa?- Dijo Jasper mirándome extrañado.

-¿Pero no que las ninfas andaban desnu…-Rosalie le pego a Emmett, ante que terminara siquiera la palabra.

-Bueno, eso es lo que dicen los humanos. Y yo se que ustedes sabrán que los humanos tienen sus propias "teorías" ha cerca de "su" mundo.

-En eso tienes razón.- Me dijo Edward sonriendo. Parecía extremadamente curioso.- ¿Pero nos dirías entonces que son de verdad las ninfas?

-Solo si ustedes quieren.- Estaba segura que a este punto, estaban muy ansiosos de saber. Pero igual pregunte, quizás solo para retrasar un poco el momento.

-Claro que querem…- Pero nuevamente, a Emmett, lo interrumpieron. Esta vez fue un auto estacionando en la entrada. Emmett bufo algo exasperado.

Me pare, sabiendo que era los padres de los chicos. Efectivamente, por la puerta entraron Esme y Carlisle. No parecían muy sorprendidos de verme hay.

-Un placer conocerlos. Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero díganme Bella.- Les sonreí amistosamente. Las verdad Esme me parecía alguien extremadamente agradable y cariñosa. Y Carlisle la verdad era un modelo a seguir. Contradiciendo a sus instintos, cazaba animales y era ¡doctor! En verdad era impresionante; alguien para admirar.

Esme me sonrió cálidamente.- Hola Bella, soy Esme y el mi esposo Carlisle.- Asentí.

Después de que los chicos les explicaron todo lo que hablamos; y déjeme decirles que Esme estaba muy impresionada, pero no parecía verme como una amenaza. Carlisle por otro lado parecía igual que fascinado que su hijo.

-Entonces sin mas interrupciones… ¿Nos dirías que es una ninfa?- Dijo Emmett muy, muy impaciente. Reí divertida, mientras asentía.

Aquí vamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera persona<strong>

Bella se puso nerviosa, no quería asustarlos. Aunque claro, lo peor ya estaba dicho. También, además, tenía que temer de su propia existencia. Puede ser que ellos no, pero otros vampiros no se tomarían muy bien su existencia.

Por otro lado, Edward estaba fascinado. Para él, que ella podría matarlo le parecía algo excitante. Se decía a si mismo que era solo por la impresión de descubrir una nueva raza. Pero Edward sabia que en el interior, ella era lo que lo fascinaba. Aunque también, no era tonto, no quería poner a su familia en peligro. Pero algo en ella lo hacía confiar plenamente que no había peligro.

-Bueno, creo que sería mejor de explicar si hiciera comparaciones con especies que ustedes conocen.- Dijo Bella, pensativa.

_¿Especie que nosotros conocemos? ¿Hay más? _Se pregunte Carlisle, impresionado.

-Explícate como te sea mas fácil, Bella. No te preocupes.- Le dijo Esme.

-Ok… Haber; nosotras las ninfas, somos algo parecidos a los vampiros. Tenemos su misma belleza, pero la nuestra impresiona más. Ya que no es a los humanos a lo que tenemos que "atraer". Como ustedes, nos alimentamos de sangre. Técnicamente podríamos tomar cualquiera, pero mi especia prefiere mil veces más la del vampiro. La de los humanos seria la que sigue. Por último los animales. Los de los licántropos, también podríamos beber. Pero a nosotras nos agrada mucho para siquiera pensar en matarlos.

-Pero… ¿No les desagrada su olor?- Dijo contrariada Rosalie.

Bella rio divertida, ella bien sabia que los vampiros y los licántropos era enemigos naturales.- No, no. Su olor no nos desagrada. Para nosotras ellos huelen como…mmm, madera, tierra.

-¿Y nosotros?- Pregunto Jasper, curioso.

-Ustedes… a miel, supongo.- Dijo con voz neutra Bella. Ese, definitivamente, era un tema difícil.

-Pero aun no entiendo. ¿Cómo pueden alimentarse de nosotros, si en vez de sangre tenemos ponzoña?- Dijo aun si creérselo Rosalie.

-Bueno.- Contesto Bella, aun con la voz neutra.- A nosotros esa ponzoña nos parece muy atrayente, igual que a ustedes los humanos. Si lo quieres saber, su gusto… es muy dulzón.- Sonrió sin alegría Bella.

-Tu… ¿Tu te alimentas de vampiros?- Dijo algo contrariara Alice. Le agradaba mucho Bella, pero esto se esta poniendo incomodo.

-No. Yo me alimento de animales. Por eso el otro día me tope que Edward, estaba yendo a cazar. Pero si es verdad que una vez me alimente de un vampiro… Técnicamente no tuve opción, según en que punto lo veas. Pero luego, si quieren, les cuento eso. No quiero que nos salgamos de rumbo.

-Sigue, por favor.- La alentó Carlisle.

-Tenemos también una agilidad asombrosa, aunque bueno… en mi caso soy bastante torpe.- Dijo Bella algo frustrada. Los demás sonrieron algo divertidos.- Somos rápidas, y muy escurridizas. Creo que esa es una buena cualidad a la hora de cazar.

-¿También tienes cualidad a lo de los humanos no? – Dijo Alice, en un intento de ayudar a Bella.

-Si, pero mejor comparo esas "cualidades" con las de un humano y la de un licántropo.

-¿Licántropo?- Dijo Rosalie extrañada.

-Si, haber… Nuestros ojos son como el de cualquier humano. No comemos comida humana, pero nos gustan las manzanas. Nunca entendí el porqué. También crecemos como cualquier humano, aunque…

-Espera, espera… ¿A ustedes no la transforma nadie?- Dijo Emmett sorprendido.

Bella suspiro exasperada por la interrupción.- No, no nos parecemos en ese sentido a los vampiros sino que a los licántropos. Nosotras, a llegar cierta edad nos empezamos a transformar en… ninfas.

-Sorprendente.- Comento Carlisle sorprendido.- ¿Son consientes del cambio?

- Cuando llegas a esa cierta edad, nosotras nos "desmayamos", por así decirlo; pero solo duda como 5 horas. Cuando despiertas todo lo que es físico ya fue cambiado. Nuestro alimento cambia, después de eso, rápidamente… Algunas se dan cuenta en seguida, porque fueron avisadas desde antes lo que iba a pasar. Otras, se dan cuenta pero sin entender mucho que sucede. Y por último, algunas no se dan ni cuenta, pero los de su alrededor ven el cambio drástico. Después del cambio, nosotras dejamos de crecer…para vivir la vida eterna.- Bella suspiro, no sabía que mas debería contar…había algo que quizás era algo importante, pero no quería recordar ese momento de su vida. Asique simplemente callo, y dijo a cambio.- Creo que eso es todo…

-Espera, espera. ¿Y en donde explicas que te conviertes en águila?- Reclamo Emmett.

-O cierto, lo había olvidado. Bueno eso es otra cosa en que nos parecemos a los licántropos. Podemos transfórmanos en cualquier águila, como Edward ya sabrá, yo me convierto en una águila marrón como mi cabello, con ojos iguales al mío. Con eso uno se puede dar cuenta si es solo un animal o un águila. Los ojos son muy expresivos, y se quedan del color de uno.

-¿Cómo es el momento de la transformación de…ninfa a águila?- Pregunto curiosamente Jasper.

-Nada del otro mundo, se podría decir. Es muy rápido el proceso, tanto que uno no lo puede ver. Ni siquiera las mismas ninfas.

-¿Qué sucede al convertirse?

-Bueno, los licántropos no pueden atacar a un vampiro sin transformase. Pero nosotras si, pero al convertirnos seguimos siendo igual de fuertes. Asique podemos matar a… un vampiro o licántropos desgarrándolo con nuestras garras o pico.- Esme se estremeció un poco ante ese pensamiento.- Lose, algo horrible a decir verdad.

Esme, al igual que algunos, asintieron.

-Pero, aunque quizás no lo parezca, nosotras no somos agresivas. Huimos al ver u oír cualquier pelea. Somos… delicadas en ese sentido. Pero, nunca, pero nunca hagan enojar a una ninfa. Las consecuencias son… horribles.- Bella se estremeció.

-¿Cómo logras enojar a una ninfa?- Pregunto Rosalie.

-Bueno, nosotras somos muy tranquilas, asique si nos insultas o algo, simplemente lo ignoramos… Pero nos ponemos furiosas y agresivas…si atacan o amenazan a nuestra… imprimación.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Ahora quizás no publique tan seguido, pero haré el intento. <strong>

**Gracias por todos los reviews!**

**Probablemente publique el viernes, así que nos vemos!**

**Besos,**

**Mara S. **


	9. 8 Enfrentamiento

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia. (Exeptuando los primeros 3 cap. y el prologo, ya que antes era la historia de una amiga, pero por prolemas personales no lo quiso segir. Me pidio que yo lo siguiera).**

* * *

><p><strong>Enfrentamiento<strong>

**Cap. 8**

**Bella Pov**

-¿Imprimación? ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Rosalie confundida... Esperen, ¿no lo sabían? Todos se notaban igual de confundidos.

-Bueno, es algo realmente complejo, y difícil de explicar. Los licántropos y nosotras somos los únicos que nos imprimamos… Haber, como explicarlo.- Dije sin saber que decir… _Vamos Bella, tu puedes_.- Lo explicare con un ejemplo. En la Plush hay un licántropo, Quil, que se imprimió de Claire, una niña de tres años.

-¿Tres años?- Dijo impresionado Carlisle.

-Bueno, miren la imprimación no es lo que parece, técnicamente. Cuando Quil vio por primera vez a Claire… ella, se convirtió en lo más importante en la vida para él. En su vida ya no hay nadie más importante que ella.

-¿Cómo amor a primera vista?- Pregunto dudosa Alice.

-Si, algo así. Pero esa algo muchísimo más complejo. El será lo que ella quiera, su amigo, hermano, o su pareja. Lo que sea. Su misión en la vida va a ser hacerla feliz.

-¿Es como una condena?- Pregunto confundida Rosalie.

-Si quieres verlo así… Miren, Quil cuando esta con Claire es completamente feliz, la protege, la cuida. En este momento se quieren como hermanos. Estoy segura que cuando sean grandes se volverá lo mejores amigos… Y si Claire se enamora de él, serán parejas. El… no se podrá enamorar de otra, y ella… bueno no conozco ninguna caso en que en una imprimación no de terminen siendo parejas, pero puede pasar.

-¿Hay alguna pareja en la Plush donde hayan sido imprimación?- Pregunto Esme.

-Si.- Suspire, era una historia difícil.- El jefe de la manada, Sam… estaba de novio con una chica, Leah. Se amaban… pero cuando el se convirtió en licántropo y vino de visita la prima segunda de Leah, Emily. El la vio y… fue el fin, se imprimió de ella. Sam y Leah terminaron, pero ella lo paso muy mal. Imagínense que el amor de su vida lo deja por su prima.

-Pobre chica.- Comento Emmett.

-Se, bueno el siempre tortura a Sam y los demás sobre eso…pero tampoco el tiene toda la culpa, como ya les dije en la imprimación no se manda.

-Ok, entendemos… ¿Tu… estas imprimada?- Pregunto Alice. Oh, no. Me niego a responder eso.

-Preferiría no habar de eso.

En ese momento se escucho un trueno, me estremecí levemente. Ya sabia yo que nada me podía pasar, pero aun me acordaba el feo momento que tuve que pasar de niña…

-¿Bella…?

-¿Si, Alice?

Me miro dudosa, pero luego sonrió.- Siempre que hay tormenta jugamos al beisbol. ¿Quieres venir?

-Claro, será divertido ver eso.- Dije riendo levemente. Todos me sonrieron contentos. Y eso era un alivio, no querían que me temieran ni que me odiaran.

Agarraron todo lo necesario para jugar rápidamente y corrimos hacia el lugar donde siempre jugaban, el era rápido, pero me superaba por unos centímetros nada más. Pero el igualmente sonrió orgullo al terminar la carrera. Le sonreí divertida.

Ellos empezaron a jugar, dividiéndose en dos grupos. Uno integrado por Emmett, Alice y Carlisle. Edward con Rosalie y Jasper otro.

Estaban todos jugando al beisbol mientras yo me quedaba con Esme haciendo de árbitro. Cuando me llego un mensaje:

_**Bella, unos vampiros pasaron por nuestro territorio. Se dirigen hacia el territorio de los Cullen. Jacob.**_

Fruncí el seño, esto no traería nada bueno.

**Ok, gracias por avisar. Les diré a los Cullen. Bella.**

_**¿Estas con los chupasangres? Si que eres rápida. Jacob.**_

**¡Jacob! No seas así, además, ¿no deberías en este momento estar viniendo con la manada? Bella.**

_**Si. No vemos. Jacob.**_

Idiota, pensé.

-Esme.- La llame. Ella me miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Si Bella?

-Se acercan unos vampiros que pasaron por La Push.

Me miro sorprendida.- ¿Vienen para acá?

-Si, y los licántropos también.

Miro a los demás para avisarles, cuando Alice se detuvo en mitad de camino por una visión. Mire a Edward y este la miraba preocupado.

-¿Alice?- Le pregunto Jasper, mientras Esme y yo nos acercábamos.

-Nómadas...se acercan.- Susurro Alice.

Miro al frente esperando, supongo yo, a los vampiros. Todos se acercaron y se quedaron cerca. Formamos como una línea recta. Yo al lado de Edward y Esme. Carlisle y Jasper en el medio. Y al lado de este ultimo Alice, con Rosalie y Emmett al lado de ella.

Me moví incomoda, mi lado ninfa le incomodaba saber que se avecinaba una confrontación.

Y... ellos aparecieron.

Pude comprobar cuánto diferían de los Cullen cuando se acercaron. Su paso era gatuno, andaban de forma muy similar a la de un felino al acecho. Se vestían con el típico equipo de un excursionista: vaqueros y una sencilla camisa de cuello abotonado y gruesa tela impermeable. Las ropas se veían deshilachadas por el uso e iban descalzos. Los hombres llevaban el pelo muy corto y la rutilante melena pelirroja de la chica estaba llena de hojas y otros restos del bosque.

Sus ojos agudos se apercibieron del aspecto más urbano y pulido de Carlisle, que, alerta, flanqueado por Emmett y Jasper, salió a su encuentro. Sin que aparentemente se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, todos habían adoptado una postura erguida y de despreocupación.

El líder de los recién llegados era sin duda el más agraciado, con su piel de tono oliváceo debajo de la característica palidez y los cabellos de un brillantísimo negro. Era de constitución mediana, musculoso, por supuesto, pero sin acercarse ni de lejos a la fuerza física de Emmett. Esbozó una sonrisa agradable que permitió entrever unos deslumbrantes dientes blancos.

La mujer tenía un aspecto más salvaje, en parte por la melena revuelta y alborotada por la brisa. Su mirada iba y venía incesantemente de los hombres que tenía en frente al grupo desorganizado que me rodeaba. Su postura era marcadamente felina. El segundo hombre, de complexión más liviana que la del líder —tanto las facciones como el pelo castaño claro eran anodinos—, revoloteaba con desenvoltura entre ambos. Sin embargo, su mirada era de una calma absoluta, y sus ojos, en cierto modo, los más atentos.

Los ojos de los recién llegados también eran diferentes. No eran dorados o negros, como cabía esperar, sino de un intenso color borgoña con una tonalidad perturbadora y siniestra.

Así eran todos ellos, o eso creí. Cuando de pronto apareció una vampiresa atrás de ellos. No aparentaba tener más de 15 años. Y al igual que los Cullen, tenía los ojos dorados.

-¿Hay espacio para algunos más?- Dijo el moreno, mostrando la pelota. Pero al haber más vampiros, me estaba poniendo nerviosa...

Oh vamos, ya bastante autocontrol tenia al estar rodeadas de todos los Cullen. Apiádense de mi, solo tengo 19 años, técnicamente.

Carlisle al notar mi incomodidad, dijo.- Lo siento, nosotros ya nos íbamos.

-Oh lo siento, ¿dónde quedaron mis modales? Yo soy Laurent, el es James y su pareja Victoria. Y la niña se llama Bree.

Bree, que no aparentaba tener más de 15 años, parecía asustada. Victoria nos miraba con recelo. Mientras que James nos miraba atentamente, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en Alice. Jasper gruño.

-Yo soy Carlisle, ella es mi esposa Esme. Y ellos mis hijos; Rosalie y Emmett, Alice y Jasper, y Bella y Edward.- Dijo sin resaltar ningún nombre. Edward me apartaba levemente hacia atrás de él.

-¿Alice? ¿Alice Brandon?- Pregunto divertido James.

Alice lo miro confundida.- Ese es mi apellido de humana... ¿De dónde me conoces?- Le exigió.

-Oh valla, el transformarte te dio agallas. Ya no eres la niña miedosa a quien el viejo, a quien se me olvido el nombre, cuidaba en ese psiquiátrico.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Alice lo miro sorprendida.- ¿Qué? ¿No te acuerdas? Tus padres te internaron en un psiquiátrico porque te tenían miedo, ¿Sigues teniendo "visiones" Alice?

-Déjala tranquila.- Gruño Jasper.

James lo miro aun más divertido.- Asique tu eres el "vampiro" con el cual Alice siempre soñaba. ¿No te acuerdas, pequeña Alice? Siempre decías que ibas a esperar a tu tan amado vampiro rubio.

-James, vamos no.- Le advirtió Victoria.

-Espera, aun me falta saludar a una vieja amiga.- Dijo mirándome a mí. Edward se encorvó un poco, en forma de ataque. Le agarre el brazo, no quería que pelearan.

Pero aun así mire de forma desafiante a James. ¿De dónde me conocía?

-Bella... Me imagino que tú eres Isabella Swan, de los difuntos Renne y Charlie Swan. ¿Verdad?

Temblé y los mire seriamente, me acerque unos pasos, antes que Edward me tironeara asía tras.- ¿Tu que sabes de ellos?

-Oh, asique si eres tú. Me lo imagine. Te has convertido en una hermosa ninfa, igual a tu madre. Lastima... que ya no exista para poder verlo.

-James, déjala y vámonos.- Le dijo desesperada Bree.

-Cállate.- Le dio una mirada amenazante. Me volvió a mirar y me sonrío divertido.- Sabes, Isabella, tu padre era un total fiasco de vampiro. Por otro lado tu madre era muy ágil, pero aun así no pudo contra mí.

-Vasta.- Le grite, con esas simples palabras me estaba torturando.

-¿Qué? Yo pensé que querías saber algo sobre ellos, y sobre todo, saber que fui yo, quien los mato.- Empecé a sollozar.

De pronto en el claro, aparecieron la manada de Sam. Victoria los miro espantada antes de agarrar los brazos de James y Laurent.- Vayámonos.

Ellos asintieron, antes de... ¿desaparecer? Maldita, debe tener un don. Pero esperen...dejaron a la niña, que nos miro con temor. Empezó a temblar de miedo.

Edward me susurro.- ¿Puedes decirles a ellos que no la ataquen? Ella no hico nada, Victoria la convirtió pero nunca la trataron bien.

Asentí. Me solté del agarre que tenia con Edward, y corrí para quedar en medio de Bree y los licántropos. Sam, el gran lobo negro me miro frustrado. Negó con la cabeza.

Me cruce de brazos, no iba a dejar que la lastimaran. Jacob me miraba divertido, le lance una sonrisa.

Sam gruño, para luego darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, con los demás siguiéndolos. Jacob se atraso para mandarme una mirada significativa. Asentí. Me "sonrío" y se fue...

Suspire, dándome la vuelta. Bree me miraba sorprendida.- Gr…gracias.- Tartamudeo.

Le sonreí tímidamente. Mire a Edward y le dije.- Me voy a cazar.

Asintió comprendiendo que había llegado al fin de mi autocontrol.

Salude a los demás, y me fui.

Que día...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Primero, antes que nada, muchas gracias por los reviews, puede parecer poco pero a mi me encantan :P**

**Por otro lado, espero que les allá gustado este cap.**

**Se que hay varias cosas quizás que no se entienden completamente, pero mas adelante Bella va a ir explicando. **

**Si no me equivoco... Nos vemos el Martes xD**

**Besos, **

**Mara S. **


	10. 9 Explicaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia. (Exeptuando los primeros 3 cap. y el prologo, ya que antes era la historia de una amiga, pero por prolemas personales no lo quiso segir. Me pidio que yo lo siguiera).**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 9<strong>

**Bpov**

Me fui a cazar… y luego de comer me fui a mi casa.

Al llegar solté una gran exclamación. La sala de mi hermosa casa estaba destruida… eso me izo decidir, mis bebes tenían que volver a su habitad…

Suspire… esto iba a ser muy difícil…

-¡Hola!- Escuche decir una voz a mis espaldas. Rápidamente me di vuelta y… valla. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

Enfrente mío tenia a Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett y Rosalie… ¿Pero como supieron…?

-Seguimos tu rastro.- Me aclaro Jasper, al ver mi cara confusa. Asentí.

-¿Podemos entrar?- Me pregunto risueñamente Alice.

-Eh, si. Pero…-Intente decir, pero Alice me ignoro y entro a mi casa, seguidos de los demás. Aunque Jasper lo izo con un aire desconfiado, aparentemente y Edward me espero a mí. Por poco se me escapa un suspiro por su caballerosidad. Jasper me envió una rápida mirada, al parecer divertido. Bufe.

Claro, eso fue antes que entráramos completamente a mi casa. Se, parecían sorprendidos.

-Esto parece mi casa, después de que Rose y yo…

-Emmett.- Le regaño Rosalie con el ceño fruncido. Solo pensarlo me daba nauseas.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Me pregunto confundida Alice.

-Fue culpa de Lizzy y sus hijos, Hope, Romeo y Light.- Dije bufando, entrando mas a la sala. Mire mi pobre sillón, estaba destruido.

-¿Quiénes?- Dijo Emmett sin comprender, al igual que sus hermanos y esposa.

-Lizzy es una tigresa, me la encontré al llegar aquí, al parecer estaba perdida, y Hope, Romeo y Light son sus crías. Los tubos recientemente.

-¿Tigres?- Repitieron ellos confundidos.

Bufe.- Si, tigres. Yo no me alimento de ellos, asique si ustedes lo hacen no me lo digan.

-No, tranquila. Nosotros tampoco nos alimentamos de ellos, ya que están en peligro de extinción.- Dijo Rosalie. Asentí, menos mal. Aunque claro, podía bien estar metiéndome, prefería creérmelo sin dudar.

Y como si hubiese sido llamada, Lizzy entre por la puerta de la casa tranquilamente, y aunque miro a los vampiros desconfiadamente, vino hacia mí o mejor dicho a mi sillón.

-A ver señora, _yo lo rompo todo_. ¿Donde están tus crías?- Le pregunte, aunque sabia claramente que no me iba a contestar.

-Eh, Bella.- Mire a Edward y vi que este me señalaba atrás míos. Mire y me di cuenta que las tres sabandijas esas estaban arriba de la Tv cómodamente y déjeme aclarar, que estaban todos mojados.

Suspire, eran todo un caso.- Necesito llevarlos a su habitad.- Susurre.

Lo dije mas para mí que otra cosa. Pero igualmente Alice contesto.- Jasper te puede ayudar, es un muy buen jaquer.

Jasper sonrió, mirando divertido a su esposa. Luego me miro a mi y asintió.- Si quieres puede ayudarte, no me haría problema alguna.

-Oh, no quiero molestar…- Dije avergonzada.

-Tranquila, prefiero eso antes que estar…-Pero al parecer, Jasper no quiso terminar la oración.

-Vamos, dilo.- Dijo molesta Alice.- Dilo, no te avergüences. Di… _prefiero eso antes que estar comprado con mi esposa_.- Ya lo ultimo Alice gruñía. Jasper parecía intimidado y la verdad, era gracioso.

Alice salió disparada de la casa, y Jasper fue tras ella pidiéndole disculpa. En ese entonces, me di cuenta que ni los tigres ni Rosalie y Emmett estaban…

Fruncí el ceño y me di vuelta… Oh, me había olvidado de él…

Edward me sonrió.- Asique… ¿me estuviste siguiendo?

-No pienso hablar de eso.- Dije mientras subía hacia mi cuarto.

Y claro, el me siguió.- Oh vamos, merezco saber.- Me dijo poniéndose adelante mío.

Maldición. ¿Por qué no le podía negar nada a esa mirada penetrante? Suspire.- Esta bien, si quieres saber… Tenía curiosidad, así de simple.

-¿Curiosidad?- Me pregunto confundido. Camine pasando por delante de él, asintiendo.

-Si curiosidad. Sabes, no todos los días se ven vampiros actuando como humanos y sobre todo relacionando con ellos. Me parece impresionante, que Carlisle sea doctor. Digo, el es un vampiro, Dios.- Dije totalmente impresionada.

-Yo curse dos veces la escuela de medicina.- Dijo atropelladamente. Lo mire de reojo, subiendo por las escaleras, parecía avergonzado.- Aunque no puedo trabajar ya que aparento ser demasiado joven.

Asentí nuevamente. Entre a mi cuarto, que por suerte no había sido destruido por mis niñas, y me senté en la cama. Edward inspecciono todo mi cuarto, sonrió complacido y se sentó a mi lado.

-Sabes.- Dijo pensativo, mientras me observaba. Alce mis cejas, esperando.- ¿No me habías dicho que tu padre se había muerto por un accidente?

Maldito vampiro bocón. Suspire, le iba a tener que decir la verdad.- ¡Espera!- Se escucho de repente. Y de pronto, mi habitación estaba siendo invadida por cuatro vampiros. Alice, quien al parecer había sido la que había gritado, me sonrió.- Lo siento, es que quería enterarme de la historia.

-Esta bien.- Dije algo incomoda. Bueno, en teoría, me imagino que Edward ya les había contado.- Pónganse cómodo.- Y si bien termine de decir eso, Emmett se sentó o mejor dicho se tiro al piso, acomodándose. Rose, rodando sus ojos por su inmadurez, se sentó delicadamente a su lado. Jasper se sentó un poco mas apartado, con Alice abrazado a el. Y Edward… bueno, el se quedo a mi lado.

-Cuenta la versión larga, tenemos tiempo.- Me dijo Alice, antes que siquiera formule la pregunta.

Asentí.- Bueno, no les mentí exactamente, pero en el accidente no murió mi padre Charlie, sino mi padre adoptivo, Harry. Al morir Charlie y Renne yo recién tenía 7 años, asique tenia quedarme con mis padrinos, en este caso Harry y Sue, su esposa.

-¿Sigue viva Sue?- Pregunto Edward.

-Si, vive en La Push.- Al decir eso, ellos se sorprendieron.- Tienen dos hijos; Seht y Leah. Ambos son licántropos y Seht y yo nos queremos como hermanos. Leah, bueno, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar con Sam ya no se lleva bien con nadie.- Me encogí de hombros.

-Una pregunta.- Dijo Jasper, mirándome cuidadosamente.- El nómada, James, dijo que tu padre era un… ¿vampiro?

-Oh bueno, si eso es cierto.- Dije encogiéndome de hombros. Y los demás estaban sorprendidos, pero Edward… ¿era esperanza lo que veía en sus ojos? Bella, concéntrate, y deja de imaginarte cosas; me dije mentalmente.

-Pero… ¿no que las ninfas se alimentan de vampiros? ¿Eso no complica las cosas?- Empezó a decir Alice.

-Sorprendente.- Murmuro Jasper.

-Que bizarro.- Dijo divertido Emmett.

-Tu padre… ¿era humano cuando te tubo, verdad?- Pregunto confundida Rosalie.

Ok… si hablaban todos a la vez, no podía entender nada. Por suerte, Edward me seguía mirando con la misma mirada que antes, no me molestaba, pero era raro.- A ver, les contentare uno por uno.

» Alice, las ninfas nos alimentamos de vampiros tanto como de animales, como antes te había dicho. Pero aunque es cierto que dificulto las cosas, mis padres se amaban mucho. Y Rosalie- Emmett izo una mueca, al ver que no decía nada de su comentario.-, mi respuesta es no, mi padre si era vampiro cuando me…creo.- La verdad, es que estaba algo confundida por la pregunta de Rose.

-¡Es imposible!- Grito Rosalie enojada, sus ojos estaban negros. Me puse inmediatamente incomoda, mis instintos de ninfas decían que huyera de la pelea.

-Rose…

-No Emmett, es imposible y lo sabes.-Dijo Rosalie, la cual parecía a punto de llorar. Me miro a mi molesta y dijo.- Explícate.

-Rosalie… no entiendo por que dices que los vampiros no pueden tener hij… Oh, ya entendí…pero creí que ustedes ya lo sabían.- Dije confundida. Valla, si que no sabían cosas de su propia especie.

-¿Saber qué?- Me dijo duramente Rose.

-Es que… son las vampiresas la que no pueden tener hijos, no los vampiros.- Dije con los ceño fruncido. Los jadearon, sorprendidos, con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Cómo?- Dijo incrédula Rose, parecía muy herida, mientras Emmett la abrasaba confortadoramente.

-Miren, como saben, al transformase los vampiros no pueden modificarse físicamente, es decir no pueden envejecer, ni engordad, nada. Es por eso que las mujeres no pueden tener hijos. Pero por otro lado los hombres, bueno, ellos durante el embarazo no se modifican ni nada, solo las mujeres.

-Entonces, de ahí viene la leyenda de los íncubos.- Susurro Edward, aun sorprendido. Yo solo me limite a asentí, aunque creo que hoy había asentido más veces que en toda mi vida.

-¿Entonces, que eres tú?- Pregunto Jasper.

-Bueno Jasper, yo soy una hibrida, es decir, que soy mitad ninfa y mitad vampira.- Dije con una mueca.

-Ustedes… ¿También tiene una realeza o algo así, como nosotros?- Me pregunto Alice, intentando cambiar de tema.

-Si, pero lamentos decirles que no puedo contarles nada de eso.- Dije suspirando.

-¿Por qué? ¿No confías en nosotros?- Edward parecía en verdad lastimado. Idiota, me dije a mi misma.

-No, no. No es eso. Pero estoy enterada, como todas las demás ninfas, el don de su "realeza"- Dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

Pensé que con eso iban a entender, pero parecían más confundidos aun. Excepto Edward.- Aro, el líder de los Vulturis, puede leer las mentes como yo, mediante al tacto.- Valla, según parecía, los demás Cullen no estaban enterados. Pero, si ellos no estaban enterados, ¿Cómo era que el…?- Carlisle perteneció hace años a los Vulturis. Cuando me convirtió, nos la pasábamos charlando. Y como yo leía las mentes, no me pudo ocultar nada. Pero a los demás les prefirió no decir nada, ya que no era de suma importancia.

Icé una mueca.- Bueno, Carlisle sabrá lo que es mejor para ustedes.- Dije encogiéndome los hombros.

Luego, seguimos conversando sobre mi vida, les conté muchas cosas, no todas, pero si muchas anécdotas. Y uno que otro momento vergonzoso, para diversión de Emmett.

Después de unas horas, se fueron. Y mientras miraba por la venta, pensaba en mi imprimación. Sabía que no sería sencillo, pero lucharía por ello.

Lo amaba y estoy segura, que lo seguiré amando, aun después de la muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Les gusto?<strong>

**Como ven, vamos averiguando mas cosas... Igual, como siempre no todo es siempre de color rosa, pero si no me equivoco, aun falta dos o tres caps. para que vengan los problemas, no estoy segura. Aun no tengo creados todos lo cap. de este fanfic como es de esperar y bueno, hago todo lo posible para escribirlos rápido... pero hay veces que la inspiración no viene xD**

**Pero No se preocupen, q ya tengo todo "fríamente" calculado :P Por lo que ya se como va a ser todo el "conflicto" y el final... Solo falta pasarlo de mi cabeza a una pag. de Word blanca...**

**Por otro lado, como siempre, gracias por los reviews... Me encantan, digan lo que digan y sean cuantos sean xD (Y si quieren hacerme una pregunta, la respondo sin dudarlo...creo xP).**

**Nos estaremos leyendo el viernes, si Dios quiere xD**

**Besos,**

**Mara S. **


	11. 10 Imprimación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia. (Exeptuando los primeros 3 cap. y el prologo, ya que antes era la historia de una amiga, pero por prolemas personales no lo quiso segir. Me pidio que yo lo siguiera).**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 10<strong>

**Bella pov**

Hoy había instituto pero preferí faltar… ¿Un día no haría daño a nadie, verdad? Por un momento pensé en los Cullen, pero me imagine que no se asustarían. Además, ellos tenían que ver qué hacer con Bree. Claro, si no lo habían decidido ya. A lo sumo, ellos me llamarían o algo.

Aun así, tenía que ir a La Push… Y estaba seguro que iba a tener una gran charla con Sam y tenía una conversación pendiente con Jacob. Por otro lado, hacía rato que no iba a visitar a Sue y Seth… A Leah, bueno, no creo que a ella le importara mucho.

Me bañe y me cambie, para luego dirigirme a mi hermoso auto.

Al llegar a La Push y ver a Sam con algunos de las manadas esperándome, supe que esto iba a tomar tiempo.

Dios, lo que me esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Pov<strong>

Me estaba volviendo loco, literalmente. ¿Dónde se había metido Bella? Al llegar al instituto, de inmediato Alice dijo que Bella no iba a venir. Pero que no la podía ver en sus visiones. Antes no la veía completamente, sus visiones eran borrosas. Ahora, definitivamente no la podía ver.

Era tan… frustrante.

Mi familia aun estaba sopesando toda la información que Bella nos había dado. Era…fascinante lo que ella era. Si lose, era algo masoquista pero no me molestaba de ninguna manera saber que Bella podía llegar a matarme.

Creo que hasta lo aceptaría sin ninguna queja, siempre y cuanto sea ella la que me mande al infierno. Porque, obviamente, nosotros no teníamos almas y no iríamos al cielo. ¿Quién mandaría, en su sano juicio, a un monstruo al cielo?

Sin lugar a duda a mi me esperaba las llamas del infierno.

-¿En donde se habrá metido esa chica?- Preguntaba indignada Alice, mientras caminaba de un lado para otro en la sala de nuestra casa. Ya era de tarde y estuvimos todo el día esperando a Bella. Hasta no tomamos el atrevimiento de ir y buscarla en su casa.

Pero no encontramos más que Lizzy y sus crías, las cuales apenas nos vieron nos gruñeron y salieron corriendo. Sí, eso era lo normal.

Era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. ¿Sería acaso, que Bella se había marchado? No sabía porque, pero ese simple pensamiento me producía el más duro de los sufrimientos.

En ese momento escuche como un auto se detenía. ¿Pero, quien podría ser? Hoy mi padre no fue al hospital ya que estaba ayudando a adaptarse a Bree. Y ahora se habían ido de casa ellos dos con mi madre y Rose. Asique… ¿Quién sería?

¿Seria acaso…?

-¡Bella!- Escuche el grito de mi hermana pequeña. Si pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia donde estaban ellas y, ahí estaba, la persona que atormentaba mis pensamientos.- ¿Dónde estabas? Estuvimos todos muy preocupados.- La regaño cariñosamente Alice, aunque podía ver que estaba algo molesta. Y a decir verdad, yo también lo estaba.

-E… Y-yo estaba en La Push.- Dijo mirándonos, podía notar que estaba confundida por nuestro enojo, aunque también había algo más en su mirada lo cual no reconocí ya que aparto rápidamente su mirada de mi. Tuve suerte de contenerme y permanecer parado ahí, porque si no hubiera agarro su cara y la hubiera obligado a mirarme.

-Pero pudiste avernos avisados, estábamos preocupados.- La siguió regañando Alice.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo mirándome de reojo.- ¿Todos?

¿Y lo dudaba? Me estaba muriendo de los nervios. Si Alice no me hubiera detenido seguro en este momento la estaría buscando como un acosador. Pero lo que aun no podía descubrir era el por qué.

¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Por qué me importaba tanto lo que hacía o con quien estaba? ¿Eso significaba que la quería? ¿Al igual que a mis hermanas? ¿Cómo un amigo? ¿O como un hombre quiere a una mujer…? No, eso era imposible. Yo estuve solo por más de un siglo y así iba a seguir. Era mi eterno castigo por quitarles tantas vidas a personas. Aunque eran hombre que no merecían seguir viviendo, yo no era nadie para decidir su castigo o, mejor dicho, su muerte.

-Si, tonta.- Dijo Alice riendo.-Vamos, tienen que contarnos que sucedió. Fuimos a la sala, donde mis hermanos nos estaban esperando.- Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie llevaron a Bree a cazar. Yo quería que fuéramos de compras, tú sabes. La paso muy mal con esos nómadas, yo solo quería que la consintiéramos un poco.- Dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño.

-Hablando de Bree.- Dijo Bella sentándose en el sofá al lado nuestro y en frente de Jazz y Emmett.- Primero, por simple curiosidad.- ¿Cuántos años tenía ante? Parecía muy joven.

-Tenía 15 años cuando la transformaron, casi 16.- Dijo Jasper, mirando a Bella pero intentando no intimidarla con su seria mirada. El aun tenía un poco de cautela, mas viendo a Alice sentada a su lado como si nada. Yo también estaba sentando al otro lado de Bella, pero Alice… bueno, ella era su mundo.

A veces era frustrante estar alrededor de tantas parejas perfectas.

-¿Y cómo es de fuerte su control?- Pregunto seria Bella.

-Es fuerte. Dice que sus primeros meses como neófita bebió sangre humana, pero luego su "creadores" mataron a una pareja que era como nosotros. Desde ahí Bree bebe sangre de animales, dice que le aborrece matar a tantas personas inocentes.- Le aseguro Emmett.

-¿Y cuántos años pasaron desde su transformación?- Volvió a preguntar Bella, seguro que los licántropos le habían mandado a preguntar para no poner en peligro a su tribu y obviamente, a Forks.

-Seis eternos años. No sé como aguanto tanto con ellos. Pero según ella no conocía otro clan que tuviera la misma dieta que ella además de que el suyo la maltrataba y estaba muy asustada.- Le contesto Alice.

-Es bueno saberlo.- Dijo Bella, aunque tenía una sonrisa triste.

-¿Es bueno saber que sufrió tanto?- Le acuso Rosalie mientras entraba por la puerta junto a Esme, Carlisle y Bree. Rose la envidiaba ya que no solo tenía las misma cualidades que nosotros sino que eran mejores y además, podía ser madre lo que ella no podía.

Bella se paro, al igual que nosotros.- No, obviamente que no. Me refería que es bueno saber que tiene un buen auto-control así Sam los dejara tranquilo.

-Hablando de eso. ¿Ellos se enojaron contigo por tu interferencia?- Pregunto preocupada Esme, ella ya le tenía un cariño propio de ella.

-No, que va, solo están molesto de quitarles lo que ellos llaman su momento de "diversión".- Mi familia y Bree se estremeció al pensar cual era esa "diversión".- Pero enviaran a dos de su manara para verificar que no allá problemas. Aunque seguro serán Jacob y Seth, por lo que no habrá problema.- Nos dijo Bella.

Se notaba en la forma que se refería de ellos, como era de grande su cariño por ellos. Pero no entendí muy bien porque sentí un malestar adentro mío. Sentí como Jasper me miraba de reojo, pero no le preste mucha atención.

Bree miro a Bella, y aunque Bella la intimidaba un poco ya que al parecer ya se había enterado lo que ella era, se animo a hablarle.- Gracias, Bella. Por salvarme.

-No hay de que, no iba a dejar que esa manda de peludos mataran a gente inocente.- Dijo Bella cálidamente, mientras miraba sonriente a Bree. Escuche como Emmett se reía a lo lejos ya que solo tenía ojos para Bella.

Aunque una aclaración de garganta nos izo darnos vuelta…Valla, de verdad estaba distraído. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta que en la puerta había dos licántropos?

Necesitaba ayuda urgente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella pov<strong>

Me di vuelta al oír como se aclaraban la garganta. Y hay, parados en la puerta estaban Jacob y Seth. Al parecer no haba sido la única sorprendida ya que los Cullen y Bree se notaban igual de sorprendidos. Alice parecía frustrada ya que al parecer no los había visto llegar y Edward parecía algo perdido… ¿Nos los había _oído_llegar?

-Muy graciosa Bella.- Me dijo Jacob mirándome algo molesto, aunque parecía que le alegraba avernos sorprendido. Le mande una mirada de disculpa.

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar, perro?- Le dijo Rosalie molesta.

-Rosalie.- La retaron Carlisle y Esme.

-Mira rubiecita, yo si llame pero al parecer estaban distraído por lo que preferí entrar. No es como si estuvieran haciendo la siesta o algo parecido.- Les dijo sarcásticamente Jacob. Rosalie le mando un gruñido, por otro lado Emmett parecía divertirle todo esto.

-Jake.- Lo regañe.- Deja de molestar.- Me fui a parar al lado de él y le pegue un manotazo, a lo que el se quejo. Seth a mi lado rio.

-Oh, pobrecito. Al perro lo regañan.- Se burlo Rosalie sonriendo, y esta vez, Emmett se rio a carcajadas. También note que los demás se estaban aguantando la risa, aunque Bree parecía algo asustada al ver a los chicos.

-Rosalie basta, deja que hablen y nos digan para que vinieron.- Dijo tranquilamente Carlisle, mientras miraba reprobatoriamente a Rosalie, la cual no dijo nada.

-Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que todo estuviera en orden.- Dijo Jacob, estaba vez más serio.

-Por acá no hay ningún problema. Nosotros no aremos cargo de ella, aunque nos aseguramos y su auto-control es fuerte, no ataca a ningún humano.-Le aseguro Carlisle.

-Esta bien, pero que esté al tanto del tratado no queremos problemas.- Jacob izo el amago de darse la vuelta e irse, pero al darle una mirada de reojo a Seth se detuvo. Yo confundida también lo mire y…oh por dios.

Seth miraba totalmente embobado a Bree, parecía que en la habitación no había nadie más excepto ellos dos. En su mirada había un cariño irracional, un amor sin igual. Los ojos de Seth parecía que brillaban…

Pe…pero era imposible. ¿O no?

Mire a Jake esperando una respuesta, pero parecía aun mas sorprendido que yo. Mira a mi alrededor y note que todos tenían una expresión más o menos parecida.

Rosalie tenía una ceja alzada, como esperando que digieran que era lo que sucedía. Emmett, Esme y Carlisle parecían no entender nada. Edward parecía algo espantando mientras miraba a Seth, no quería saber que estaban pensando para que Edward hiciera esa cara. Jasper también parecía algo turbado mientras miraba a Seth. Alice, en cambio, parecía frustrada al no saber lo que sucedía. Por otro lado, Bree miraba curiosa a Seth y creo que hasta algo incomoda con su mirada.

-Jake…- Lo llame, dudosa de lo que hacer.

-Es imposible.- Susurro este mientras miraba a su amigo, totalmente incrédulo.

-Oh vamos, van a decir que sucede o no.- Exclamo Rosalie totalmente irritada, no era necesario ser Jasper para saberlo.

-Al parecer Seth se…se…

-Imprimió.- Termino por mi Jacob. Los Cullen mostraron gesto de entendimiento para luego cambiarlo a uno de incredulidad mientras miraban a Seth. Bree por otro lado parecía no entender nada.

-Yo…- Dijo Seth, mientras seguía mirando a Bree.

-Vamos Seth, será mejor que tengamos una charla.- Dijo Jacob agarrando del brazo de Seth, mientras lo jalaba hacia afuera.

-Pero yo…- Seth no sabía que decir, parecía totalmente confundido, pobrecillo.

-Vamos, Seth.- Repitió Jake.-Aunque…- Se detuvo.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunto Alice, quien parecía bastante frustrada al no poder saber que iba a suceder. Bienvenida a mi mundo, quise decirle. Pero nunca espere que…

-Quizás fuera mejor que Bella nos acompañara. Yo no me nunca me he imprimado pero Bells si.- Le dijo Jacob mirándome con la duda escrita en los ojos.

Oh no…

No podía creer que lo había dicho.

A mi espalda, podía sentir la mirada de los demás taladrándome.

Mierda.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, bueno ya edite el cap. y se los traigo ya todo completo.<strong>

**(Para quienes no lo sabían, anteriormente lo había publicado incompleto) **

**Ahora, ¿que les pareció el cap.? ¿Les sorprendió? ¿Se lo esperaban a caso? Yo creo que no... xD**

**No soy buena para los nombres xP (me refiero a los nombres de los capítulos)**

**Como sea, como siempre GRACIAS por los reviews...**

**Nos estamos viendo, aunque no estoy segura si sera el Martes o el Vienes, por lo que no les prometo nada... Eso si, alguno de esos dos días publico ;P**

**Besos,**

**Mara S. **


	12. 11 Amor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia. (Exeptuando los primeros 3 cap. y el prologo, ya que antes era la historia de una amiga, pero por prolemas personales no lo quiso segir. Me pidio que yo lo siguiera).**

* * *

><p><strong>Amor _ <strong>**Capitulo 11**

**Bella pov**

Era definitivo, mataría a Jake.

Mire al mi alrededor, encontrándome con varios gestos distintos;

Bree seguía sin entender mucho y miraba de reojo a Seth. Este la miraba aun embobado pero ya no tan fijamente, hasta parecía que había oído lo que Jacob dijo ya que me miraba de reojo. Por otro lado, Jacob me miraba como tratando de pedir disculpas… Ya me las vería con el después.

Esme y Carlisle parecían sorprendidos y sumamente curiosos, alguien tenía que hacerles acordad que la curiosidad mato al gato. Rosalie y Emmett me miraban como si intentaran descubrir así, quien era mi imprimación. Jasper me miraba con una ceja alzada, parecía divertido ante mi vergonzosa situación, por lo menos alguien se divertida. Alice parecía frustrada, pero miraba de reojo a su hermano…

Y Edward…el, me miraba como esperanzado y con la duda escrita en sus ojos.

Esperen un momento. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Acaso el creía que…? ¿Cómo era capaz de creer que yo…?

-Bella…- Me llamo dudosa Alice, interrumpiendo mis confusos pensamientos.

-Yo…- No sabía que decirles a los Cullen, pero en cambio, a Jake si sabía que decirle- Jacob Black, te juro que te voy a matar.- Lo mire amenazantemente, sentía como mi parte vampira intentaba salir a flote.

El me miro nervioso y dijo.- Las ninfas no son violentas.

-Es verdad.- Le di la razón.- Pero..., acuérdate que soy media vampira Jake.

-Yo…yo…- Tartamudeo. De reojo note que todos me miraban con una pisca de miedo y cautela… Sip, los había asustado. Rallos, justo tenía que suceder esto en el momento que quería que ellos confiaran en mi.

-Vamos, ahora. Afuera.- Le dije a Jake agarrándolo de su desnudo brazo… Ah. ¿Por casualidad, había anteriormente dicho que Jake y Seth no tenían nada puesto de la cintura para arriba?

-Espera un momento. Tienes que decirnos quien es tu imprimación.- Me exigió… ¿Rosalie? Este día se estaba poniendo cada vez más loco.

-Ahora no.- Les dije, dirigiéndole una mirada entre avergonzada y de disculpas. Ellos asintieron entendiendo pero aun así frustrados de no saber.

Me lleve a Jacob a fuera, que a su vez arrastraba a Seth. Cuando estuvimos más alejados, me transforme rápidamente y me aleje un poco de ellos, dándole la intimidad para sacarse la ropa y transformase… Yo, bueno, a mi ropa luego la buscaría. Tampoco la iba a dejar tirada por todo el bosque.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada en la sala de mi casa, ya vestida, en el sofá que anteriormente ya lo había cambiado, después de a ver sido destrozado pos los tigres. Jake y Seth entraron a mi sala, los dos parecían sumamente avergonzados.<p>

Al sentarse los dos, empezamos a hablar con Seth, para que entendiera todo lo que implicaba la imprimación. Al terminar, el pobre de Seth parecía más calmado, pero ahora más nervioso. Y que licántropo no lo estaría. ¡Se había imprimado de su "enemigo por naturaleza"! Eso si era caer bajo, ya veríamos como reaccionaba Sam ante esto.

-Ahora Jacob Black, no se te ocurra escapar de nuestra conversación pendiente.- Le dije amenazadoramente la verlo intentar escaparse por la puerta trasera disimuladamente.

-Yo…No tenemos nada de qué hablar.- Dijo cauteloso, mientras se volvía a sentar.

-¿A no? Yo creo que sí.

-No sé cómo puedes estar tan molesta, no le hice nada a tu "querida" imprimación.- Dijo Jacob frustrado.

-No me importa.- Le dije rudamente.- Yo no quería que nadie se entera.

-En algún momento se iban a enterar, yo solo adelante las cosas.- Me dijo el dudoso mientras me miraba. Seth, por otro lado no sabía qué hacer, mientras nos miraba a los dos nerviosamente.

-A mi correspondía decirles. ¡Era mi secreto! Todo lo que tiene que ver con mi imprimación no te incube Black.- Le dije totalmente sacada, sentía como mis colmillos, nada exagerados como los humanos acusaban que eran, se alargaban minúsculamente pero amenazadoramente. No eran muchas las veces en la que me ponía así, pero he de decir que no me gustaba para nada.

-Esta bien, tranquilízate.- Me pidió.

-Te lo advierto, no vuelvas a mencionarlo. Ni siquiera pienses quien es, sabes que Edward…-Me detuve horrorizada.- Espera, dime que tu no…

-Tranquila, pensé en tu imprimación pero solo con ese nombre y tampoco me lo imagine.- Me dije Jacob. Mire a Seth, espesante.

-Yo…yo tampoco. Estaba…en otra cosa.- Dijo avergonzado el chico. No pude evitar reír un poco pero aun así necesitaba tranquilarse.

-Nos vemos, iré a pasear un poco. Están en su casa.- Les dije antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward pov<strong>

Después del todo el lio ocurrido en casa, preferí irme a pensar un rato en mi prado. Al llegar me senté y me quede viendo pensativo el cielo.

Asique Bella tenia imprimación… ¿Quién sería? ¿Sería alguien de la Push? ¿Algún chico de instituto? ¿O podía ser alguien de mi familia?

No, imposible… mi familia estaba muy enamorada de su respectiva pareja y sus sentimientos no habían cambiado en ningún momento. Solo sentían curiosidad y cariño asía Bella, o por lo menos la mayoría. Rosalie… bueno ella le tenía mucha envidia a Bella y Jasper aun desconfiaba.

Pero además de ello nadie había tenido un cambio de emociones fuera de lo común en ellos.

Excepto tu, me dijo mi voz interna.

Eso era cierto. Yo… aun no entendía muy a fondo mis sentimientos. Lo que si sabía que no eran lo mismo que mi familia. ¿Acaso la quería como un hombre puede llegar a querer a una mujer?

¿Era a caso que me gustaba Bella? No…no me gustaba. Todo lo contrario.

Y al levantar la mirada, me encontré con la de Bella, que en ese momento entro en mi prado.

No, a mi no me gustaba ni la quería…

Yo la amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

Mientras corría pensaba en todo lo sucedido en la casa Cullen. Primero llego y Alice me reclama no a verles dicho donde estaba. Luego llegan los demás y Rose… Ahora que lo pensaba, ella al parecer me tenía rencor o algo… ¿Por qué?

Que yo sepa no le había hecho nada… ¿Seria acaso que se había enojado por lo que le había contado el otro día? Imposible, me dije, yo no tenía nada que ver. Es decir, no era mi culpa que no podría ser madre… Además, siempre puede adoptar ¿verdad?

Salí de mis pensamientos al llegar a un prado. Era muy hermoso, pero fruncí el ceño. Ya había estado anteriormente aquí, pensé mirando el cielo y los arboles.

Baje mi mirada al centro del mágico prado y me sorprendí al descubrir ahí a Edward. El no se había percatado de mi presencia, y se veía completamente hermoso, hay con su camisa media abierta, mientras brillaba por el sol.

-Hola.- Le susurre despacio, no quería sobresaltarlo.

Me miro sorprendido, pero luego me regalo su hermosa sonrisa torcida.- Hola, Bella. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

- Lo siento no quería molest…- Me interrumpió.

No, no. No molestas- Me dijo, aun sonriendo.

-Oh, si tú lo dices.- Estaba completamente sonrojada, era patética.

Su sonrisa se izo mas grande, si eso era posible.- Ven, siéntate a mi lado.- Me invito. Gustosamente acepte y me senté enfrente de él. Me estaba mirando fijamente, asique nerviosamente mire a mi alrededor.

- Este es un lugar muy hermoso.- Le comente.

- Si…sabes, es mío en realidad.- Me confeso, parecía bastante orgulloso de eso. Sonreí.

-¿En serio?- No pude evitar preguntar, aunque confesándolo, estaba algo idiotizada por su deslúmbrate sonrisa.

- Si, lo compre hace algunos años. No quería que en un futuro desperdiciaran este lugar construyendo algo centro comercial o algo.- Valle, el era increíble. Oh, quizás yo solo estaba enamorada.

Me sonroje, sin poder evitarlo.- Eso sería horrible.- Dije.

Asintió, pero no aparto la mirada de mí. Lo que consiguió que mi sonrojo se acentuará.- Sabes, eres muy hermosa.

-Oh.- Dije totalmente avergonzada, mientras lo veía a través de mis pestañas.

-Amo tu sonrojo.- Me dijo casualmente, como si estuviera hablando sobre el clima. Solté una risita nerviosa.

-Gra-gracias-Dije atropelladamente.

-Tengo una duda.- Me dijo, mientras colocaba su mano en mi meguilla. Me estremecí.

-¿Si…?

-¿Cómo es que puedes sonrojarte si tu corazón no late?- Me pregunto, parecía bastante curioso.

-Mi corazón si late.- Le dije, ante su sorpresa.- Pero apenas hace ruido, tienes que acércate bastante para oírlo. Aun para las ninfas, es difícil de percibirlo.

-¿Puedo?- Me pregunto, sus ojos brillaban.

Pero no entendí su pregunta, pero igualmente asentí. Y valla sorpresa, al ver que acercaba su cara hasta colocarla a la altura de mi corazón. Pero en su movimiento no hubo nada de pervertido, solo tenía la intención de escuchar los débil sonidos de mi corazón.

Estuvimos un rato ahí, mientras el escuchaba. Parecía estar bastante cómodo y no parecía tener ninguna intención de apartarse. Oigan, no que me este quejando.

Pero, desgraciadamente, su pregunta arruino el momento.- ¿No me dirán quien es tu imprimación?

Me aparte.- No, no quiero hablar de eso.- Le dije simplemente.

Parecía frustrado.- ¿Por qué?… no parece ser nada malo.

-Eso crees tú. Igualmente, no me importa, estoy enamorada.- No pude evitar decírselo, era ahora o nunca.

-¿De tu imprimación?- Su voz mostraba cuan ansioso estaba por saber la respuesta.

-Estoy enamorada.- Repetí.

-No entiendo.- Estaba confundido y, si no me equivocaba, también frustrado de no poder leerme la mente.

-Simplemente, estoy enamorada. Con o sin imprimación.- Dije.

-¿Y quién es ese suertudo ser al que estas enamorada?- Pregunto molesta. Y déjeme decirles, que se veía adorable cuando estaba celoso.

-…- No conteste.

-Bella, dímelo.-Me suplico.

-N-no…- Tartamudee, era difícil negarme.

-¿Es que acaso no confías en mi…?- Su rostro cambia a uno lastimado.

-Si, pero…

-No te estoy preguntando quien es tu imprimación solo quiero saber de quién estas enamorad

-No se…- Dije dudosa. ¿Me arriesgaba?

-Vamos, dime.- Sonrió triste- ¿Es alguien del instituto?

-Si…

-Es un estudiante. ¿Verdad?- Volvió a preguntar.

-S-si.

-Humano suertudo.- Mascullo, estaba enojado, eso se podía ver a simple vista. No pude evitar sonreír.

No es un humano.- Le solté.

-¿Qué?- Dijo completamente confundido, aunque eso no evito que se me acercara mas, dejándonos en una corta distancia.

-Edward… tú eres la persona a la que estoy enamorada.- Admití.

Y su reacción me sorprendió, valla que me sorprendió. Rápidamente había acercado sus labios, besándome dulcemente, o eso me pareció a mí. Lastimosamente se aparto, creo que no quería tentar mi auto control. Pero yo no estaba conforme, por lo que enrosque mes brazos en su cuello y lo atraje mas a mí, besándolo fuertemente. Sentí su sonrisa, mientras me besaba.

Estaba que explotaba mi felicidad, y en ese momento, agradecí no tener la necesidad de respirar. Esto de ser mitad ninfa y mitad vampiro, tiene sus beneficios.

-Yo también te amo bella, dios, no te imaginas cuanto te amo.- Me dijo antes de volverme a besar.

Si, la vida era dulce. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Perdon! Mil perdon. Enserio, lamento no aver publicado el jueves. Pero huvo apagon justo en el momento donde estaba terminando el cap. y... se me perdió todo! (eso me pasa por no guardar).<strong>

**Como sea, estube algo bajoneada por eso y no pude volver a rescribir el cap. Pero luego me acorde de ustedes y me dije; no puedo defraudarlas xP**

**Igualmente, por ahora publicare los martes. Se me estan viniendo evaluaciones (no a prove algunas materias el año pasado :S) Y ahora tengo que volver a hacerlas.**

**Por otro lado, gracias por los cometarios y obviamente, Espero que les alla gustado el cap.! ¿No son monos? xD Y como ven vamos descubriendo mas cosas.**

**Una cosa mas, si no publico o algo, cualquier cosa fijense en mi otro fic (Cuentos de Alice Cullen) que publico los mismo dias. Aunque este esta por terminar... les traere otro que ya tengo varios caps.! Es de Edward&Bella (no puedo evitarlo, son mis personajes preferidos)  
>Luego les traigo el summary, para ver si les gusta.<strong>

**Nos vemos!**

**Besos, **

**Mara S. **


	13. 12 Novios

****Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia. (Exeptuando los primeros 3 cap. y el prologo, ya que antes era la historia de una amiga, pero por prolemas personales no lo quiso segir. Me pidio que yo lo siguiera).****

* * *

><p><strong>Novios<strong>

Cap. 12

**Bella pov**

Acaba de despedir a mis "lobunos" amigos que ya se habían ido a su casa. Claro, no sin antes que le preparara una cena. A veces parecían muertos de hambre, pensé divertida.

Después del magnífico momento con Edward habíamos quedado que iría a su casa después de que se fueran Jake y Seth a su casa. Le había dicho que si no estaba allí para las 6 podía venir él a buscarme.

Eran las 4:50 y aun no me había cambiado.

Estaba en mi cuarto eligiendo la ropa que me iba a poner, no es que era muy selectiva en eso, pera tampoco poda ir vestida así. Con comida en mi ropa, la cual mis amigos con nada de modales, me habían arrojado deliberadamente mientras jugaban los dos.

Agarre una blusa morada pensando en ponérmela pero un grito me detuvo.

-Alto el fuego, tú nos debes serias explicaciones.- ¿Pero qué hacia ella aquí?

Me di vuelta y las mire confundida a las tres personas en frente mío.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Tú nos debes explicaciones.- Dijo impaciente Alice, mientras me arrebataba la blusa morada y empezó a buscar algo en mi ropero.

Mire a Rosalie y a Bree, quien estaba más atrás aun algo intimidada, expectante.- Lo siento Bella, pero apenas vino Edward a casa y Alice vio su cara de idiota…- Empezó a explicarme Rosalie.

-Le pregunte a Edward el por qué la sonrisa.- Le dijo Alice, algo distraída mientras seguía buscando quien sabe que en mi ropero.

-¿Le preguntaste?- Dijo incrédula Rosalie mientras se sentaba y reía. A su lado, Bree intentaba ocultar una risita.- Lo agarraste de la camisa y lo amenazaste que si no le contaba iba a ir y le rallaba todo su auto.- Esta vez, Rosalie me miro a mi.- Edward ama a su Volvo.

-¿Asique que les conto?- Le pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

Alice me tendió un short azul de jean y una blusa azul con unas botas bajas negras. La mire con una ceja levantada y ella me aclaro.- Mañana cuando vallamos al Instituto va a ser calor, aunque no va a salir el sol.

-Ok.- Dije.- Pero luego puedo volver y cambiarme.

-No, te vas a quedar en casa.- Me dijo mientras me empujaba al baño de mi cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

-¿Y quien dice que me voy a quedar todo el día allá?- Le pregunte cambiándome la ropa. Al terminar salí y las tres me miraron con aprobación.

-Lo digo yo, asique no te quejes y ven a contarnos antes que se haga las 6 y Edward venga desesperado a buscarte.- Dijo Alice rodeando los ojos mientras nos sentamos las dos en el piso. Bree y Rosalie se bajaron de la cama y se sentaron en frente nuestro.

-¿Qué quieres que les explique?- Pero decir eso, logro que la "bomba" estallara.

-¿Dónde hablaron, Edward no nos aclaro eso?

-¿Fue romántico?

-¿Se besaron?

-¿Se declararon su amor eterno?

-¿Quién beso a quien?

-¿Fuiste vestida así?

-¿Quién fue el que se declaro a quien?

-¿Te pidió ser su novia, verdad?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas mientras escuchaba las preguntas de las tres, porque al parecer a Bree se le fue la timidez. Mire confundía a las tres mientras levantaba mis manos intentando que se callaran, y al parecer funciono, aunque Alice me frunció el ceño.

Solo fui capaz de contestar las tres últimas preguntas que me acordaba.- Si, Alice, fui vestida así. Y Bree yo me declare a él y si, Rosalie, si me pidió ser su novia.- Le conteste lo más calmada que pude, pero igualmente empezaron a hablar de nuevo, aunque esta vez pude definir más bien que decía que.

-Que raro, los hombres son unos cobardes. Siempre nosotros tenemos que decirles primeros lo que sentimos porque si no nos dicen ni mu.- Se quejo Rosalie.

-¡¿Pero como fuiste vestida así? Esa no es ropa para declarase ni nada.- Me empezó a regañar Alice.

-¿Cómo te lo pidió?- Solamente me pregunto Bree y eso me izo recordad perfectamente el recuerdo…

**Flash Black**

_Estaba abrasada a Edward mientras este me daba besos por le largo de mi cuello, yo solo lo dejaba estar mientras tenía una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro._

_-Edward. ¿No crees que nos estemos precipitando? Digo, desde hace cuanto tiempo nos conocemos realmente._

_El me miro con el ceño fruncido mientras se sentaba erecto con migo en su regazo.- No me importa Bella, yo te amo, eso es lo que importa. Pero si tú tienes dudas…_

_-No, no es eso. No dudo el amor que te tengo solo es que… No quiero que más tarde te arrepientas o algo por actuar precipitadamente.- Le confesé mientras me sonrojaba inevitablemente._

_-No me voy a arrepentir.- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos seriamente.- Te amo y quiero estar contigo. No nos conocemos mucho, eso es verdad, pero quiero hacerlo. No te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos ni nada…aun.- Me aclaro mientras me miraba divertido, y otra vez, el rubor apareció en mi rostro. Aunque, con eso, había ganado una hermosa carcajada de su parte.- Y aunque yo habría deseado hacer el momento más especial, me es imposible de tenerme._

_Yo estaba confundida, no sabía a qué se refería._

_-Bella Swan, prometo amarte, respetarte y cuidar tu vida por encima de la mía…aunque tu sepas cuidarte más que yo.- Me dijo divertido lo último. Yo estaba emocionada con sus palabras, nadie nunca me había dicho cosas tan lindas.-¿Bella, me arias el enorme honor de ser mi novia?_

_Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo. Me tire arriba suyo, tácticamente ya que yo aun seguía sentada en su regazo, haciendo que los dos nos caigamos (yo arriba de él).- Si, si, si. Oh Edward, eres tan romántico.- Le dije riendo mientras le besaba todo el rostro._

_El rio mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos.- Si ese es mi premio por ser romántico, lo seré mas seguido.- Me dijo antes que nos embarcáramos en un beso._

_Un beso que demostraba todo el amor que teníamos._

**Fin de Flash Black**

-Bella, Bella. ¡Bella!- Me grito Alice quitándome de mis pensamientos. La mire algo confundida, mientras volvía a la realidad.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunte confundida.

-Oh, nada. E solo que te perdimos.- Me dijo Bree riendo.

-Oh.- Dije avergonzada, mientras recordaba lo que había rememorado hace solo unos segundos. Se, ahora estaba completamente roja.

-Bueno, ya nos dirás después que es lo que estuviste pensando.

-¿Por qué?- No entendía porque no podíamos hablar ahora. Aunque claro, para mí mejor. Pero eso era algo raro en Alice. Y al ver los rostros de curiosidad de Rosalie y Bree me lo confirmaron, aun cuando esta última no la conociera mucho al igual que yo.

-Porque Edward esta por tocar el timbre.- Me dijo Alice riendo mientras se paraba. Y efectivamente, en ese momento el timbre sonó. Nosotras nos miramos antes de estallar a reír a carcajadas.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras, hasta creo que sorprendí un poco a las chicas por la velocidad. Si no me equivocaba tenía una velocidad parecida a la de Edward, siempre y cuando no me transforme.

También escuche a Rosalie murmurar.- Es un exagerado, son apenas las 6 y un minuto.

-Delejo.- Le contestó Alice.- Solo está enamorado.

Reí nerviosamente mientras le abría la puerta a Edward, quien apenas me vio me envolvió en sus brazos mientras me decía que me había extrañado.

-No estuvimos tanto tempo separados.- Le hice ver, aunque igualmente le devolví el abrazo.

-No.- Me dijo Edward mientras ponía mi rostro en sus manos.- Estuve esperando por ti más de un siglo. Ahora que te encontré y correspondes mis sentimientos, no quiero apartarme de ti ni un segundo.

Me sentía un poco mal saber que estuvo todo este tiempo entre en su familia donde había puras parejas mientras él estaba técnicamente solo. Pero el sintió mi humor por lo que negó con la cabeza.

-No te pongas triste, no lo dije con ese propósito. Sonríe Bella, te ves mucho más hermosa así.- No pude evitar sonrojar por sus tiernas palabras.

En verdad tuve suerte, mi novio era todo un romántico además de caballero, inteligente y muy guapo. El sueño de toda mujer, o al menos era el mío.

-Oh por dios, dejen de ser tan melosos y vámonos.- Nos gruño Rosalie mientras entraba en la parte trasera del Volvo de Edward, el cual en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba apartado ahí.

-Ignórala.- Me dijo Edward cuando noto que me tensaba por le gruñido de su hermana.

Enserio, no sabía cuál era su problema. Pero lo iba a descubrir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! En verdad lamento no aver publicado! Pero como dige en mi otro fic tuve unos problemas en mi casa y me fue imposible publicar. <strong>

**Les quedo debiendo un cap.! El del otro martes es este pero el que tenia que publicar hoy, por esos mismos problemas que acabo de mencionar no pude terminarlo. Ademas, estoy falta de inspiración. Soy ese tipo de chica que le gusta leer cosas románticas pero no me pude escribir nada, estoy en blanco :S  
>SI se les ocurre algo a ustedes dígame, acepto ideas, consejos...lo que sea xD!<strong>

**Por otro lado, les traigo una noticia. Como en mi otro fic: Cuentos de Alice Cullen, ya lo termine voy a empezar a publicar otro. Ese fic, llamado Volviendo a confiar, es de Edward&Bella (no lo puedo evitar adoro esa pareja). **

**Por ahora es solo pov Edward y tiene a decir verdad bastantes partes sacadas del libro de Meyer, Sol de medianoche. Creo que les gustara xP ****Voy a empezar a publicar todos los Martes también. Ahorita pongo el prologo.**

**También publicare un one-shot que hice, es triste u.u, la pareja es Bella&Emmett (si lo se, raro de mi xD).**

**En verdad lamento las molestias, pero con todo esto que empiezan aca las clases se me complica. (Tambien lamento los horrores de ortografía :S)**

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Besos, Mara S. **


	14. 13 Celos

****Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia. (Exeptuando los primeros 3 cap. y el prologo, ya que antes era la historia de una amiga, pero por prolemas personales no lo quiso segir. Me pidio que yo lo siguiera).****

* * *

><p><strong>Celos<strong>

**Cap. 13**

**Bella Pov**

Nos fuimos a la casa Cullen en el Volvo de Edward. El viaje fue corto y silencioso. Aunque podía ver desde la parte delantera como en la parte de atrás Alice daba pequeños saltitos en su lugar mientras miraba las manos unidas de Edward y mía.

Al llegar a la casa todos me saludaron. Y al parecer Emmett me quiso preguntar sobre algo pero Edward lo mando a callar. No me importo realmente.

Estuvimos hablando de temas variados. Como la ultima boda de Rosalie y Emmett, una fiesta pasada desastrosa de parte de Alice ya que había invitado a todo un Instituto y al otro día, al irse todo, se dieron cuenta que en el cuarto de Jasper y Alice, en su cama, estaba acostado un borracho…sin pantalones. Ese dato nos había hecho reír a todos, mientras Alice se quejaba de que ese hombre no había sido invitado y enzima invadía su cuarto.

La verdad la estaba pasando bien. Esme, Carlisle y Jasper estaban sentados en el sofá. Alice estaba apoyada en las piernas de su esposo y a su lado Bree reía, sentando al lado de ella, por unos de los chistes de Emmett. Este, con Rosalie, estaba sentado en un sofá de dos plazas a la izquierda del gran sofá.

Por otro lado, enfrente de Rosalie y Emmett, estábamos Edward y yo. Y aunque también estábamos en un sofá de dos plazas, a diferencia de la anterior pareja, nosotros estábamos cómodamente acurrucados.

Edward me tenía atrapada en un abrazo posesivo mientras tenía su cabeza apoyada delicadamente en mi cabeza, la cual le daba uno que otro beso. Hey, no es que me este quejando. Pero a veces Emmett lograba sonrojarme mientras me miraba moviendo sus cejas, lo cual provocaba que el soltara una risotada.

-Así que Edward, al parecer te encontraste con una mujer de tu misma edad. Son unos críos de 17 años.-Le dijo burlonamente, Emmett a su hermano. Este lo miro con fastidio mientras rodeaba los ojos. Yo por otro lado, preferí entrometerme.

-En realidad Emmett, yo tengo 21 años.- Le confesé sonriendo. Las miradas de los demás mostraban sorpresa por mis palabras. Edward me miraba curioso a diferencia de Emmett que le empezó a crecer una gran sonrisa, haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcaran.

-Ok…Entonces Edward… ¿Saliendo con mujeres mayores?- Pregunto Emmett maliciosamente. Todos soltaron una carcajada mientras miraban a Edward fulminar con la mirada a su hermano.

-Tengo más de 100 años Emmett, difícilmente Bella puede ser mayor que yo.- Dijo mi novio mirándolo molesto. Entretanto Edward me abraso más fuerte y yo lo deje ser sin ninguna queja. No es que las tuvieras.

-¿Y cómo es que tienes 21 si en el Instituto dijiste que tenias 17?- Me pregunto Alice curiosa, queriendo también distraer a los chicos.

-Eso te pasa por escuchar conversaciones ajenas.- La regañe cariñosamente pero ella solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.- Dije eso para que no sonara raro, ya que empecé el penúltimo año de secundaria y no podía decirles mi verdadera edad.

Ellos asintieron entendiendo o por lo menos eso creo.- ¿Pero no deberías estar en la Universidad?- Me pregunto Esme.

-Supongo que sí, pero me tome unos "años sabáticos". Me convertí totalmente en ninfa a los 19 años, aun no había terminado la secundaria. Yo había empezado un año atrasada, ya que perdí un año por todo lo que paso con las muertes de mis padres.- Le explique.

-¿Y a que lugares viajaste?- Pregunto Alice esta vez para distraerme a mí. Me sentí agradecida por su lindo gesto.

Ese día estuvimos hablando de todos los lujares que ellos viajaron por el mundo, y claro yo conté los míos. También admití que en el viaje me había encontrado con unas ninfas las cuales me explicaron cosas de las que la verdad, no tenía ni idea. Luego, me llevaron al castillo de ninfas.

Allí yo aprendí muchas cosas de mi mundo como de otros y sinceramente, las líderes me querían en su ejército. Una mitad ninfa y mitad vampiro… eso no es cosa que se ve todos los días. Casi me tuve que escapar, pero al fin me dejaron en paz.

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasaba rápido y ahora Edward y yo teníamos unos hermosos cinco meses de noviazgo. En el Instituto ya se sabía que yo era la novia del solitario y misterioso Edward Cullen.<p>

Todas las mujeres se preguntaban como yo había podido "engatusar" a Edward, y los hombres se preguntaban que artimañas había usado Edward para que yo fuera su novia. O eso fue al menos lo que me dijo Edward, no es que me importase realimente.

Habíamos también, ido a cines y a parques para pasar el rato. La verdad, Edward era muy romántico y estos segura, que si yo no se lo hubiera impedido, el ya me habrá comprado uno que otros regalos.

Algo que también le había impedido era el cazar junto a él. No estaba preparada… ¿y si lo terminaba saltándole a él en vez de algún animal? Nunca me lo perdonaría.

-Bella tengo una grandiosa idea.- Me comento Alice mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería. El director nos había mandado a llamar a pitad de clases para que nosotras nos encarguemos de la fiesta…La fiesta no se qué. Odio las fiestas, asique no me interesaba. Creo yo, que el director solo nos llamo a nosotras porque somos ricas.

Yo no soy rica como los Cullen, pero tengo mi dinero juntado de lo que herede de parte de mis padres y lo conseguido de mi viaje.

-Bella… ¿Bella? ¿Me estas escuchando?- Me pregunto Alice mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra mesa, donde los demás nos estaban esperando.

-Mira Alice. ¿Por qué no te encargas todo tú? Sé que aras un trabajo estupendo.- Le dije sentándome al lado de Edward, quien nos estaba mirando divertido.

-Tienes razón. Si quieres que algo salga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.- Dijo Alice antes de ponerse a hablar sin detenerse de todos los preparativos que aria. Yo sinceramente, no la estaba escuchando.

-¿Siempre es así?- Pregunte suspirando mientras recargaba mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

-Si, creímos que ya te habías acostumbrado.- Me dijo Jasper riendo.

Bufe.- Ni me lo recuerdes.

¿Pero cómo olvidarlo? Siempre que Edward me invitaba al cine o a pasear en algún lado, Alice invadía mi casa y me obligaba a vestirme con la ropa que ella elegía.

Y para cuando Edward y yo cumplimos tres meses, el me llevo a un bar muy lindo donde había un lugar para bailar. Y aunque no era música muy movida, había muchas personas jóvenes. Nos la pasamos muy bien, pensé sonrojada.

-Uy, Bella esta sonrojada. ¿Qué estas pensando picarona?- Dijo Emmett burlándose, mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Cállate Emmett.- Le dije mientras miraba para otro lado.

-Sabes, yo tengo curiosidad.- Me susurro Edward en el oído, logrando que un escalofrió me recorriera. Maldito engreído, pensé mientras veía su sonrisa engreída.

-Lo lamento pero mi mente es personal.- Me burle mientras miraba como hacia un gesto de frustración.- Además, si me disculpan, me voy a clases.

Antes que pudieran argumentar algo más, me escabullí de sus brazos y me fui a mi siguiente clase.

Mientras iba rápidamente por el pasillo que estaba lleno de gente, recordé algo… Yo y Edward tenemos Biología. Mierda, se me había olvidado.

-Hey Bella.- Escuche que me llamaban a mi espaldas, pero no era la voz de quien esperaba oír.

-¿Mike?- Pregunte confundida. Desde que me sentaba con los Cullen no me dirigían la palabra, solo Angela.

-Eh si.- Parecía nervioso mientras miraba para sus costados, como esperando que alguien le saltara enzima. Edward, pensé. Había descubierto que era totalmente celoso, aunque siempre lo negaba. Aunque no me importaba realmente, me gustaban los chicos que celan a sus novias, me parecía tierno. Bueno, claro está, siempre y cuando no exageraran.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Le pregunte animándolo a seguir. ¿Qué querría?

-Yo…me entere que tu y Alice serán la encargada de la fiesta.- ¿Pero cómo se habrá enterado tan rápido?... Jessica, pensé. Valla sí que era rápida.

-Aja, el director nos los pidió.- Le dije, aunque aun sin entender de que andaba todo este asunto.

-Bueno, yo me preguntaba…- Empezó a acercarse más a mí. Ok, esto ya era invasión a mi espacio personal. Si Edward nos veía, lo mataba.-Si necesitaban ayuda con algo o quizás alguien que te haga "compañía".

Bueno ok, eso fue bastante directo. Le iba a replicar pero una voz a mi espalda me interrumpió.

-Newton.- Gruño Edward. En frente mío, pude notar a Mike temblar, pero aun así no se dejo intimidar.

-Cullen. Estamos hablando asique si nos disculpas…- Dijo Mike acercándose más a mí. Suspire internamente.

-Mira Newton…- Empezó a decir Edward pero lo interrumpí.

_…Edward, por favor, cálmate…_Le dije mentalmente, quitando mi escudo momentáneamente. El me miro completamente asombrado y tenía también la boca media abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Me hubiera reído de su cara si no fuera porque situación en la que estábamos.

Pobre.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward pov<strong>

Estábamos en la cafetería con los chicos esperando a Alice y a Bella, quienes habían sido llamadas por el director. Por lo que pude leer en las mentes de Newton, Mallory y Stanley, Alice y Bella habían sido citadas para que ellas se encargaran de la fiesta de primavera, la cual supuestamente, las chicas invitaban.

Mirando hacia al frente, mire atentamente como Bella y Alice se acercaban. _…Tengo tanto que planear, pero creo que Bella no está muy interesada en el tema. Además, parece que se perdió en su mundo de "fantasía"…_Estaba pensando Alice, mientras miraba a Bella divertida. Y ella, bueno, ni idea de lo que estaba pensando su novia. Lo cual, en muchas ocasiones, era totalmente frustrante.

-Bella… ¿Bella? ¿Me estas escuchando?- Le pregunto Alice mientras se dirigían a nuestra mesa. Bella volvió en sí y la miro, mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Sin pensármelo dos veces, la rodee con mis brazos mientras la miraba divertido.

-Mira Alice. ¿Por qué no te encargas todo tú? Sé que aras un trabajo estupendo.- Le dijo Bella con cara de cansada.

-Tienes razón. Si quieres que algo salga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.- Dijo Alice antes de ponerse a hablar sin detenerse de todos los preparativos que aria. No le preste mucha intención, al igual que mis demás hermanos, lo cual estábamos bastante acostumbrados. Pero al parecer Bella aun no.

-¿Siempre es así?- Pregunto mi novia suspirando mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro. No pude evitar sonreír tontamente mientras la apretaba entre mis brazos.

…Hay Eddie, están tan enamorado…Me dijo mentalmente Emmett, mientras se burlaban de mi rostros idiotizado.

Le fulmine con la mirada mientras intentaba ignorar sus burlones pensamientos. ¿Qué no tenia más que hacer?

-Si, creímos que ya te habías acostumbrado.- Me dijo Jasper riendo_. …Pobre Bella. Desde que Alice afirmo que iban a ser las mejores amigas no la deja en paz…_Pensaban el divertido, recordando todos los momentos vividos estos hermosísimos pero cortos meses, o por lo menos así lo eran para mí.

Bella, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Jasper, bufo.- Ni me lo recuerdes.- Dijo.

-Uy, Bella esta sonrojada. ¿Qué estas pensando picarona?- Dijo Emmett burlándose, mientras yo miraba curiosamente a Bella. Se había perdido nuevamente en su mundo y ahora estaba adorablemente sonrojada. Como deseaba en estos momentos poder leerle los pensamientos.

-Cállate Emmett.- Le dijo Bella mientras miraba para otro lado.

-Sabes, yo tengo curiosidad.- Le susurre en el oído, logrando que un escalofrió le recorriera. Sonreí, me encantaba los efectos que causaba en ella. Por otro lado, Bella me fulmino con la miraba.

-Lo lamento pero mi mente es personal.- Se burlo de mí mientras yo hacia un gesto de frustración.- Además, si me disculpan, mes voy a clases.

Antes que pudiera argumentar algo más, se escabullí de sus brazos y se fue de la cafetería.

Pero antes de que pudiera pararme, Rosalie me detuvo.- Déjala, pareces un perro faldero yendo a todas partes tras ella.- Me critico Rose. Yo solo me limite a rodear los ojos mientras me liberaba de su agarre.

La ignore a ella y a Emmett que le felicitaba lo que había dicho. Negué con la cabeza mientras me dirigía a la clase de biología lentamente, la cual seguramente Bella se habría ido.

Entonces, mientras iba caminando, unos pensamientos me llamaron la atención.

_…ah, Bella es tan hermosa… Por suerte no está el estúpido de Cullen cerca. Esta es mi oportunidad, aunque me tengo que apurar. La otra vez cuando intenta hablar con ella Cullen apareció de la nada… Dios, no se despega ni un minuto de ella. Parece su sombra… _Pensaba Mike mirando a sus costados, como si temiese que de repente le apareciera de la nada, mientras un escalofrió le atravesaba.

Recordaba perfectamente esa vez donde el intento hablar con Bella al terminar las clases, aprovechando que su aulas estaban enfrentadas. Pero por suerte, para mí, nuestra profesora de historia nos había dejado salir unos minutos antes. Ni loco dejaba que Bella hablara con ese niñito de mami.

Si, era algo posesivo con lo que me pertenecía. Pero era solo un pobre enamorado… Enamorado de Bella, **mi**Bella.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Escuche a través de su mente como Bella le preguntaba. Sin poder evitarlo tense mis puños mientras me dirigía hacia ellos. No estaban lejos.

-Yo…me entere que tu y Alice serán la encargada de la fiesta.- Le dijo el inútil de Newton.

-Aja, el director nos los pidió.- Le dijo la inocente de mi Bella, ella parecía no entender nada. Levanta la mirada, si, ya los podía ver.

-Bueno, yo me preguntaba…- Empezó a acercarse más a ella. Esta vez no pude evitar gruñir. Lo iba a matar, estoy seguro que Jasper o Rose me ayudarían a esconder el cadáver, pensé oscuramente.-Si necesitaban ayuda con algo o quizás alguien que te haga "compañía".

_…Si, acepta Bella. Yo te daría una muy placentera compañía…_Pensaba Newton mientras la miraba lascivamente…_Además, si tenía que ayudarla en algo a las dos, solos, podía aprovechar y usar unas de mis tácticas especiales…Estoy seguro que ella y Alice caerían…Aunque claro, yo me quedaría más que conformado con tener a Bella entre mis…_

-Newton.- Gruñí mientras interrumpía sus obscenos pensamientos. Mike tembló al verme, estaba aterrado aunque lo intento ocultar. Por otro lado, de reojo, pude notar a Bella tensarse.

-Cullen. Estamos hablando asique si nos disculpas…- Dijo Mike acercándose más a **mi**Bella.

-Mira Newton…- Empecé a decir pero Bella me interrumpió.

_…Edward, por favor, cálmate…_Me dijo la voz de Bella en mi cabeza. Con eso me detuve en el acto, mirándola con la boca abierta del asombro. No había podido escuchar más que esas palabras pero fue…Wow, definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ya lo había hecho antes, pero eso fue cuando era águila.

_…¿Y ahora que le sucede?...En serio, no entiendo que le ven…Seguro su padre los opero a todos o algo, no pueden ser tan "perfectos"…_El pensamiento de Mike me quito de mi asombro. Le dirigí una mirada amenazante.

-Mantente alejado de mi novia Newton.- Le advertí, antes de darme vuelta y dirigirme hacia la parte de atrás de Instituto. Claro que, no sin antes agarrar el brazo de una molesta Bella y jalarla junto a mí.

_…Maldito Cullen…_Lo escuche pensar antes de bloquear las mentes de todo. En el momento que llegue hacia la parte trasera del Instituto, no me detuve y me dirigí hacia el bosque. Y cuando estuve lo suficiente apartado, me detuve y solté el brazo de Bella.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Me pregunto Bella enojada. Me di vuelta viendo como me fruncía el ceño.- Sabes que no me gusta para nada la violencia, y tu estuviste a punto de golpearlo.- Me acuso. Valla, no me había dando cuenta que esa sensación di. Aunque, no es que no fuera verdad. Solo me detuve por ella.

-Lo lamento, amor.- Le dije.- Me puse como loco al leer sus pensamientos…yo…lo siento.- Me disculpe mientras miraba el piso avergonzado. Bella lograba sacar nuevas emociones en mí, la cual aun me era difícil de controlar.

-Bella me reodeo con sus brazos mientras suspiraba.- Esta bien, pero no lo vuelvas a ser.- Me regaño dulcemente. Le sonreí, ella era muy tierna. Y la amaba completamente.

-Te amo.- Le dije mientras acariciaba su meguilla.

Rio.- Yo también.- Me dijo antes de darme un dulce beso. Rápidamente le correspondí sin dudarlo, pero el beso se iba haciendo cada vez más apasionado. La apreté contra el árbol, el cual no sabía en realidad donde salió, pero no importaba mucho en esos momentos.

Agarre su cara mientras la besaba más profundamente. Amaba besar sus viciosos y sensuales labios, me volvían loco.

Bella sonrió a través de nuestro beso antes de apartarse. Sin poder evitar hice un puchero. Pero Bella simplemente se rio.

Me senté en el suelo mientras la atraía a mis brazos.

-Ahora, no creas que lo he olvidado. ¿Cómo es que pude escucharte?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola.<strong>

**1... PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDON PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDON PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDON PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDON PERDÓN PERDÓN!**

**U.U En verdad lo siento, no pude publicar tuve unos problemas en mi casa, un viaje inesperado mas estudios. (no me manden con los Vulturis xD)**

**2. Espero que les allá gustado el cap. y gracias por los reviews! y obviamente siento todos los errores de ortografías. Cuando tenga un tiempito, ya que estoy a ful con el estudio ya que tengo que rendir si o si tres exámenes, les prometo que edito los caps sacando los errores (tampoco va a quedar perfecto pero are mi mayor esfuerzo :D)**

**3. pero no menos importante, el próximo Martes NO voy a publicar. Posiblemente lo haga el próximo del próximo xD es decir, el Martes 21. Are todo lo posible pare que sean 2 caps. lo mas largo que pueda! xD**

**4. Se vienen nuevos personajes! y la acción, por decirlo de algún modo, en este "mágico" fic. Obviamente, no todo es color rosa xP **

**5. En Volviendo a Confiar, mi otro fic, SI voy a publicar el próximo Martes ya que tengo ya hechos los caps.!**

**6. Besos y abrazos, nos estamos leyendo! xD**

**Mara S.**


	15. 14 Dones y historias

****Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia. (Exeptuando los primeros 3 cap. y el prologo, ya que antes era la historia de una amiga, pero por prolemas personales no lo quiso segir. Me pidio que yo lo siguiera).****

* * *

><p><strong>Dones y historias<strong>

**Cap. 14 **

**(Aclaración: Algunas partes de este cap. son sacas del libro de Eclipse)**

**BPOV**

Edward se sentó en el suelo mientras me atraía a sus brazos. Me acurruque poniendo la cabeza en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Ahora, no creas que lo he olvidado. ¿Cómo es que pude escucharte?-Me dijo.

Me tense.

Ok, en definitiva tenía que contárselo tarde o temprano. No era algo muy del otro mundo pero Edward a un no lo sabía. Mi única razón de no contarse era…que este tema, estaba segura, que traería otros.

Suspire mientras levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba.- Bueno, mi don es un escudo mental.

-¿Cómo funciona?- Me pregunto curioso mientras que con un dedo recorría mi meguilla. Sonrió.

-Siempre el escudo está en mi, inconscientemente. Lo descubrí al conocer a otras ninfas con poderes mentales.- Le confesé.- Con el tiempo pude expandirlo y proteger a otros.

-¿Y puedes también…extraerlo de ti?- Pregunto Edward intentando aparentar indiferencia. La cual, ni el mismo se la creería. Sus ojos lo delataban. El estaba bastante interesado en saber todos mis pensamientos, aun si estos eran muy vergonzosos. Las desventajas de tener un novio lector de mentes.

-Aja.- Le constaste. Como ice hace unos momentos, puedo dejar que leas mis pensamientos libremente. También pude lograr que escuches solo lo que yo quiero que escuches.

-¿Lo habías intentado anteriormente?-Pregunto algo preocupado?

-Solo con vos lo probé.- Aclare.- Esta es en realidad la segunda vez que lo intento. Me salió bien a la primera.- Reí.

-Aquella vez…- Recordó.- Cuando eras águila…creí que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Lo siento.- Susurre algo apenada.- No puede evitarlo.

-Aun recuerdo lo que me dijiste.- Me dijo acercando su rostro al mío.

-A…ah. ¿S-si?- Tartamudee.

-Aja. ¿Podrías…explicar tus palabras?- Me pregunto mientras besaba mi cuello. Ok, esto era demasiado para mí. Me sonroje furiosamente.-Eres tan hermosa.- Me susurro.

-Y-yo…-No sabía que decir estaba totalmente atontada. Maldito vampiro deslumbrador.

-¿Me lo explicaras?- Pregunto besando ahora mi hombro, mientras jalaba mi ropa un poco para tener más piel que besar. Me estremecí.

-Si.-Susurre. Era demasiado débil. El rio mientras me dio un casto beso en los labios y se paro.

-Ven, vallamos a nuestro prado ahí estaremos más cómodos.

-¿Nuestro?- Le pregunto confundida mientras corríamos con las manos juntas.

-Sí. Ahora es nuestro.- Me dijo mientras nos deteníamos en el dichoso prado.-Todo lo mío es tuyo Bella. Todas mis pertenencias son tuyas, todo mi amor incondicional es para ti. Tienes mi corazón en tus manos.- Me confesó mientras acariciaba la meguilla mientras que colocaba con su otra mano la mía en donde estaba su silencioso corazón.-A un cuando no late, siento como si lo hiciera. Tú lo lograste, Bella, después de casi un siglo de estar detenido tú vienes y lo revives.

Sus palabras eran hermosas. Yo como él tampoco podía llorar pero si pudiese lo estaría haciendo en este momentos por sus hermosas palabras.

-¿Estas…llorando?-Me pregunto preocupado.

-Lo estaría haciendo si podría.- Le conteste.

-¿Fueron tan feas mis palabras?- Pareció triste. Maldición, me malinterpreto.

-No, no Edward. Todo lo contrario. Fuero hermosas, estoy tan feliz de estar a tu lado.

Me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisa torcidas mientras me abrazaba.- ¿Me contaras?

Bufe mientras me apartaba y me sentaba, dirigiendo mi mirada a las copas de los pinos.- Tu si sabes cómo matar un buen momento.

-Lo siento.- Solo una risita mientras se recostaba a mi lado y cerraba los ojos. Con una mano le acaricie la meguilla, la cual brillaba por el sol. Era tan raro que el sol saliera, por cortos periodos, en este magnífico prado.

-Esta bien, te contare todo…

* * *

><p>Epov<p>

Estaba totalmente relajado mientras Bella me acariciaba. Su tacto era dulce, era agradable estar así con unos rallos calentando mi frio cuerpo.

Acababa de aceptar contarme todo lo sucedido mientras ella permanecía transformada en águila. Era raro que no hayamos hablado de eso con anterioridad, pero simplemente no había salido el tema a colación.

Creo que más que nada por culpa de Bella. Igualmente, no me quejaba. Fueron hermosos esto meses y no lo cambiaría por nada.

-Después de pasar casi dos años viajando por varios lugares decidí que era hora de volver a casa. Y estaba volando por el bosque de Forks que fue cuando te vi por primera vez.- Se detuvo por un momento, yo abrí lo ojos mirándola curioso.-Te lo voy a mostrar por mis pensamientos.

Yo asentí entusiasmado.

Y de pronto, una mente se abrió ante mí…

**Flash Black – Bpov**

_Estaba volando por los aires, no iba apurada ya que no sabía qué era lo que podría haber cambiado en estos casi dos años que había pasado lejos de casa._

_Por suerte, yo anteriormente había ido al colegio de La Push y no me relacionaba con mucha gente de allí excepto la manada. Porque era poco probable de que se acordaran de mi mucho en Forks, el cual desde pequeña que no había ido allí, por lo que podía ir a ese Instituto._

_Un olor exquisito me llego, no tanto tentador como el que me había encontrado anteriormente, pero si bastante…fuerte._

_Me tense, pero estaba curiosa por saber que vampiro estaba en Forks y aun no había sido atacado por los lobos al parecer._

_Me pare en una rama y mire había abajo. Y déjeme decir, que me sorprendió totalmente lo que vi. Un vampiro tomando sangre de un ciervo… Había oído de vampiros que bebían solamente de animales, pero nunca había visto a ninguno._

_Me acerque para mirarlo más de cerca._

_Era de pelo cobrizo, pero no podía ver su rostro ya que seguía alimentándose del ciervo. Espero unos cortos minutos hasta que se paro y miro alrededor._

_Tenía pómulos salientes, una nariz perfectamente recta, una fuerte mandíbula… Sus ojos era dorados, cautivadores. Y sus labios redondearos, deseables._

_Moví mi cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de mí. Pero igualmente seguí mirándolo encontrando nuevas característica;_

_Media 1'88m aproximadamente, era alto y tenía un cuerpo esbelto, fuerte…, musculoso, aunque no exageradamente._

_Una vampira se acerco a el corriendo, alejándome de mis pensamientos. Era bajita y tenía las puntas de los pelos dirigidos a distintos lugares. Me recordó a un duende._

_-Edward.- ¿Edward? Un nombre anticuado, le quedaba bien a un vampiro.- ¿Terminaste?_

_-Si.- Susurro mientras suspiraba. Parecía… ¿triste?_

_-Vamos, mi esposo me espera.- Dijo riendo la chica antes de salir corriendo a otra dirección distinta de donde había venido._

_Vi un dolor pasar por sus profundos ojos… ¿Acaso estaba celoso? ¿Le dolía que ella estuviera casada? No sé porque pero ese pensamiento me molesto._

_Se fue corriendo atrás de la chica, dejándome un malestar. No estaba imprimada, de eso estaba segura, pero…no se…algo era._

_Frustrada me gire y volé hacia la Push. Era hora de ir a casa._

**Fin de Flash Black – Bpov**

Volví en mi mientras Bella cerraba nuevamente su mente. Fue…totalmente fascinante escuchar sus pensamientos. La mire curioso, sin saber que decir…por lo que dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-¿Aun no estabas imprimada?- Bueno, quizás no dije lo primero que se me vino la cabeza pero prefería decir eso a que admitir que me había encanto acuchar que estaba "celosa" por una confusión. Yo solo en ese momento sentía dolor porque estaba solo. Si, recordaba ese momento. No soportaba mi soledad, era devastador.

-No, ya te conté cuando me imprime.- Mascullo. Sabía que no le gustaba hablar de eso, por lo que me limite a asentir.

-Asique… ¿"labios redondearos, deseables"?- No pude evitarlo. Bella se sonrojo mientras miraba para otro lado.

-Nunca debí dejar que leyeras mis pensamientos.- Susurro lamentándose.

-Oh, no- Dije.- Me encanto, fue fascinante.

-Como sea, dudo que se repita. La cosa es que después de eso no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Asique sin que nadie se diese cuenta te seguí, hasta varia veces entre en su casa. A decir verdad, ustedes son muy distraídos. Ah, y se me olvido decirle a Alice que me gusto el dibujo que izo de mi.- Rio.

Yo hice una mueca pero después le sonreí.

-La cosa es que después ya no me pude evitarlo…me enamore.- Se sonrojo furiosamente y mi sonrisa se izo más amplia, estoy seguro.-Tu parecías tan frustrado por no entender nada, por eso dije lo que dije.

Asentí. Envolví en mis brazos su escultura y tentador cuerpo, mientras besaba su meguilla.- ¿Me amas?

-Mas que a nada.- Me respondió.

-Bien. Y haré todo lo posible para que eso nunca cambie.- Le prometí.

* * *

><p>Bpov<p>

Ya había pasado varias semanas desde que yo y Edward hablamos en el prado.

Hoy nos estábamos vistiendo para la fiesta, Rosalie (sorprendentemente) me estaba haciendo el peinado. Alice y Esme estaba revoloteando de aquí y allá acomodando las últimas cosas de los vestidos. Se habían tomado la fiesta muy apecho.

De pronto Alice se quedo quieta por un minuto, teniendo una visión supuse, y sonrió.-Vamos Esme, tenemos que acomodar algunas cosa de abajo.-Le dijo rápidamente.

Esme confundida asintió y sonrió.

Mirando por el espejo pude ver a Rosalie incomoda, por lo que limite a decir.- Eso fue bastante directo.

Ella rio.- A Alice le es imposible ser discreta.- Suspiro.- Ven, sentémonos un minuto en la cama, tengo que decirte algo.

Seguía incomoda mientras nos sentamos, por lo que intente bromear con ella.- Tranquila, mientras no me estés intentando decir que te estás volviendo lesbiana por mí no hay problema.

Ella me miro fijamente parecía avergonzada. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y balbuce una que otra cosa.

Pero Rosalie se lanzo a carcajada y negó con la cabeza.- Debiste ver tu rostro. Quédate tranquila, estoy muy bien con Emmett.

Ella volvió a suspirar.- Yo…te quería explicar porque hace tiempo me comporte tan mal.- Recordé cuando le dije que los vampiros podían tener hijos pero las vampiresas no, por lo que asentí.- ¿Edward te conto mi historia?- Me pregunto.

-No, solo que unos hombres te atacaron y luego Carlisle te encontró casi muriéndote.- Le dije sin entender mucho.

-Bueno, me sorprende de un lector de mentes. Pero la cosa no fue tan simple… ¿Quieres que te cuente mi historia Bella? No tiene un final feliz.- Me advirtió.

Pero yo asentí, tenia curiosidad.

-Yo vivía en un mundo diferente al tuyo. Mi sociedad era más sencilla. En 1933, yo tenía dieciocho años, era guapa y mi vida perfecta.

Contemplo los diseños de su habitación, con expresión ausente.

-Mi familia era de clase media. Mi padre tenía un empleo estable en un banco. Ahora comprendo que estaba muy pegado de sí mismo, ya que consideraba su prosperidad como resultado de su talento y el trabajo duro en vez de admitir el papel desempeñado por la fortuna. Yo lo tenía todo garantizado en aquel entonces y en mi casa parecía como si la Gran Depresión no fuera más que un rumor molesto. Veía a los menesterosos, por supuesto, a lo que no eran tan afortunados, pero me dejaron crecer con la sensación de que ellos mismos habían buscado sus problemas.

»La tarea de mi madre consistía en atender las labores del hogar, a mi misma y a mi dos hermanos pequeños por ese mismo orden. Resultaba evidente que yo era tanto su prioridad como la favorita. En aquel entonces no lo comprendía del todo, pero siempre tuve la vaga noción de que mis padres no estaban satisfechos con lo que tenían, incluso aunque poseyeran mucho más que los demás. Deseaban más y tenían aspiraciones sociales… Supongo que podía considerarles unos arribistas. Estimaban mi belleza como un regalo en el que veían un potencial mucho mayor que yo.

»Ellos no estaban satisfechos, pero yo sí. Me encantaba ser Rosalie Hale y me complacía que los hombres me miraran a donde quiera que fuera desde que cumplí los doce años. Me encantaba que mis amigas suspiraran de envidia cada vez que tocaban mi cabello. Que mi madre se enorgulleciera de mí y a mi padre le gustaba comprarme vestidos nuevos me había feliz.

»Sabia que quería de la vida y no parecía existir obstáculo alguno que me impidiera obtenerlo. Deseaba ser amada, adorada, celebrar una boda por todo lo alto, con la iglesia llena de flores y caminar por el pasillo central del brazo de mi padre. Estaba segura de ser la criatura más hermosa del mundo. Necesitaba despertar admiración tanto o más que respirar, Bella. Era tonta y frívola, pero estaba satisfecha.- Sonrió, divertida por su propia afirmación.- La influencia de mis padres había sido tal que también anhelaba las cosas materiales de la vida.

»De todo cuanto quería, tenía pocas cosas de verdadera valía pero había una en particular que si lo era: mi mejor amiga, una chica llamada Vera, que se acaso a los diecisiete años con un hombre que mis padres jamás habrían considerado digno de mi: un carpintero. Al año siguiente tuvo un hijo, un hermoso bebe con hoyuelos y pelo ensortijado. Fue la primera vez en toda mi vida que sentí verdaderos celos de alguien.

Me lanzo una mirada insondable.

-Era una época diferente. Yo ya me hallaba lista para todo eso. Me moría de ganas de por tener un hijo propio. Quería mi propio hogar y un marido que me besara al volver del trabajo, igual que Vera, solo que yo tenía en mente otro tipo de casa muy distinta.

Me sentí un poco incomoda, al entender mejor por donde iba la cosa. Aunque su relato me parecía más propio de un cuento de hadas que de una historia real. Y mientras Rosalie permanecía sentada en silencio, me pregunte si mi siglo le parecía a Edward tan desconcertante como a mí el de Rosalie.

Mi acompañante suspiro y continúo hablando, pero esta vez lo hizo con una voz diferente, sin rastro alguno de nostalgia.

-En Rochester había una familia regia, apellidada, no sin cierta ironía, King. Royce King era el propietario del banco en el que trabajaba mi padre y de casi todos los demás negocios realmente rentables del pueblo. Así fue como me vio por primera vez su hijo, Royce King II.- Frunció los labios al pronunciar el nombre, como si lo soltara entre dientes.- Iba a hacerse cargo del banco, por lo que comenzó a supervisar los diferentes puestos de trabajo. Dos días después, a mi madre se le olvido de modo muy oportuno darle a mi padre el almuerzo. Recuerdo mi confusión cuando insistió en que llevara mi vestido blanco de ornanza y me aliso el cabello solo para ir al banco.

Rosalie rio sin alegría.

-Como todo el mundo me miraba, no me había fijado especialmente el, pera esa noche me envió la primera rosa. Me mando un ramo de rosas todas las noches de nuestro noviazgo hasta el punto de que mi cuarto termino abarrotado de ramilletes y yo olía a rosas cuando salía de casa.

»Royce era apuesto, tenía el cabello mas rubio que el mío y ojos de color azul claro. Decía que los míos eran como las violetas, y luego empezó el show de las rosas y todo lo demás. Mis padres aprobaron esa relación con gusto, y me quedo corta todo lo que ellos habían soñado y Royce parecía ser todo lo que yo había soñado. El príncipe de los cuentos de hadas había venido para convertirme en una princesa. Era cuento quería, y no menos de lo que esperaba. Nos comprometimos antes de que transcurrieran dos meses de habernos conocido.

»No pasábamos mucho tiempo a solas el uno con el otro. Royce me explico que tenía muchas responsabilidades en el trabajo y cuando estábamos juntos le complacía ser visto conmigo del brazo, lo cual también me gustaba a mí. Hubo vestidos preciosos y muchas fiestas y bailes, ya que todas las puertas estaban abiertas y todas las alfombras rojas se desenrollaban para recibirte cuando eras un King.

»No fue más que un noviazgo largo, pues se adelantaron los planes para la mas fastuosa de las bodas, que iba a ser todo cuanto yo había querido siempre, lo cual me hacia enormemente dichosa. Ya no me sentía celosa cuando llamaba a Vera. Me imaginaba a mis hijos, unos niños de pelo rubio, jugando por los enorme prados de finca de los King y la compadecía.

Rosalie enmudecía de pronto y apretó los dientes, lo cual me saco de la historia y me indico que la parte espantosa estaba cerca. Me pregunte si esa era la razón por la que había mucha más amargura en ella que en los demás miembros de su familia, porque ella había tenido al alcance de la mano todo cuanto quería cuando se trunco su vida humana.

-Esa noche yo estaba en el hogar de Vera.- Susurro Rosalie. Su rostro parecía liso como el mármol, e igual de duro.- El pequeño Henry era realmente adorable, todo sonrisas y hoyuelos… Empezaba a andar por su propia cuenta. Al marcharme, Vera que llevaba al niño en brazos, y su esposo me acompañaron hasta la puerta. El rodeo su cintura con el brazo y la beso en la mejilla cuando pensó que yo no estaba mirando. Eso me molesto. No se parecía al modo en que Royce me besaba, el no se mostraba tan dulce. Descarte ese pensamiento. Royce era mi príncipe y algún día yo sería la reina.

Rosalie izo una mueca, casi imposible de notar pero hay estaba. En mi opinión, parecía estar más pálida, si eso era posible.

-Las farolas ya estaban encendidas, pues las calles estaban a oscuras. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era.- Prosiguió en un susurro apenas audible.- También hacia mucho, mucho frio a pesar de ser finales de abril. Faltaba una semana para la ceremonia y me preocupaba el tiempo mientras volvía apresuradamente a casa… Me acuerdo con toda claridad. Recuerdo cada uno de los detalles de esa noche. Me aferre a ellos… al principio, para no pensar en nada amas. Y ahora también, para tener algo a lo que agarrarme cuando tantos recuerdos agradables han desaparecido por completo…- Suspiro y retomo el hilo en susurros.- Si, me preocupaba la meteorología porque no quería celebrar la ceremonia bajo techo.

»Los oí cuando me hallaba a pocas calles de mi casa. Se trataba de un grupo de hombres situados debajo de una farola rota que soltaban fuertes risotadas. Estaban ebrios. Me asalto el deseo de llamar a mi padre para que me acompañara a casa, pero me parecía una tontería al encontrarme tan cerca. Entonces, el grito mi nombre.

»-¡_Rose!-_Dijo.

»Los demás echaron a reír como idiotas. No me había dado cuenta de que los borrachos iban tan bien vestidos. Eran Royce y varios de sus amigos, hijos de otros adinerados.

»-¡_Aquí está mi Rose!- _Grito mi prometido al tiempo que se carcajeaba con los demás, y parecía igual de necio.- Llagas _tarde. Estamos helados, nos has tenido esperándote demasiado tiempo._

»Nunca antes le había visto borracho. Había bebido de vez en cuanto en los brindis de las fiestas. Me había comentado que no le gustaba el champan. No había comprendido que prefería las bebidas mucho más fuertes.

»Tenia un nuevo amigo, el amigo de un amigo, un tipo desde Atlanta.- ¿_Qué te dije John_?- Se pavoneo al tiempo que me aferraba y me acercaba a ellos.- _¿No es más adorable que todas tus beldades de Georgia?  
><em>  
>»El tal John era un hombre moreno de cabellos negros. Me estudio con la mirada como si yo fuera un caballo que fuera a comprar.<p>

»-_Resulta difícil decirlo_.- Contesto arrastrando las palabras.- _Esta totalmente tapada_.- Se rieron, y Royce con ellos.

»De pronto, Royce me tomo de los hombros y rasgo la chaqueta, que era un regalo suyo, haciendo saltar los botones de latón. Se desparramaron todos sobre la acera.

»-¡_Muéstrale tu aspecto, Rose!_

»Se desternillo otra vez y me quito el sombre de la cabeza. Los alfileres estaban sujetos a mi cabello desde las raíces, por lo que grite de dolor, un sonido que pareció del agrado de todos.

Rosalie me miro de pronto, sorprendida, como si se hubiera olvidado de mi presencia. Yo estaba segura de que las dos teníamos el rostro igual de pálido, a menos que yo me hubiera puesto verde de puro mareo.

-No voy a obligarte a escuchar el resto.- Continuo bajito.- Quede tirada en la calle y se marcharon dando tumbos entre carcajadas. Me dieron por muertas. Bromeaban con Royce, diciéndole que iba a tener que encontrar otra novia. El se rio y contesto que antes debía a aprender a ser paciente.

»Aguarde la muerte en la calle. Era tanto el dolor que me sorprendió que me importunara el frio de la noche. Comenzó a nevar y me pregunte por qué no me moría. Aguardaba este hecho con impaciencia, para así acabar con el dolor, pero tardaba demasiado…

»Carlisle me encontró en ese momento. Olfateo la sangre y acudió a investigar. Recuerdo vagamente haberme enfadado con el cuándo note como trabajaba con mi cuerpo en su intento de salvarme la vida. Nunca me habían gustado el doctor Cullen, ni su esposa, ni el hermano de esta, pues por tal se hacía pasar Edward en aquella época. Me disgustaba que los tres fueran mas apuestos que yo, sobre todo los hombres pero ellos no hacían vida social, por lo que solos los había visto en un par de ocasiones.

»Pensé que iba a morir cuando me alzo del suelo y me llevo en voladas. Íbamos tan deprisa que me dio al impresión de que volábamos. Me horrido que el suplico no terminara…

»Entonces, me halle en una habitación luminosa u caldeada. Me deje llevar y agradecí que el dolor empezara a calmarse pero de inmediato algo punzante me corto en la garganta, las muñecas y los tobillos. Aullé de sorpresa, creyendo que el doctor me traía a la vida para hacerme sufrir más. Luego, una quemazón recorrió mi cuerpo y ya no me preocupe de nada más. Implore a Carlisle que me matara e hice lo mismo cuando Esme y Edward regresaron a la casa. Carlisle se sentó a mi lado, me tomo de la mano y me dijo que sentía mientras prometía que aquello iba a terminar. Me lo conto todo; a veces, le escuchaba. Me dijo que era él y en que me iba a convertir yo. No le creí. Se disculpo cada vez que yo chillaba.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza como intentando borrar algo de su mente y luego sonrió amargamente.

-A Edward no le hizo ninguna gracia. Recuerdo haberles escuchado discutir sobre mí. A veces, dejaba de gritar, ya que no me hacia ninguno bien.

»-¿_En que estabas pensando, Carlisle?_- Espeto Edward.- ¿_Rosalie Hale?  
><em>  
>Rosalie imito a la perfección el tono irritado de Edward. Momentáneamente, recordé Edward quejándose de los pensamientos de Mike sobre mí.<p>

-No me gusto la forma en que pronuncio mi nombre, como si hubiera algo malo en mí.

»-_No podía dejarla morir_.- Replico Carlisle en voz baja.- _Era demasiado…horrible, un desperdicio enorme…_

»-_Lose_.- Respondió. Pensé que le quitaba importancia. Eso me enfado. Por aquel entonces, yo no sabía que él era capaz de ver lo que Carlisle estaba contemplando.

»-_Era una perdida enorme. No podía dejarla allí._- Repitió Carlisle en voz baja.

»-_Por supuesto que no_.- Acepto Esme.

»-_Todos los días muere gente_.- Le recordó Edward con acritud.-_Y ¿no crees que es demasiado fácil reconocerla? La familia King va a organizar una gran búsqueda para que nadie sospeche de ese desalmado_.- Refunfuño.

»Me complació que estuvieran al tanto de la culpabilidad de Royce. No me percate que casi había terminado, de que cobraba nuevas fuerzas y de que eso era capaz de concentrarme en su conversación. El dolor empezaba a desaparecer de mis dedos.

»-¿_Qué vamos a hacer con ella?- _Inquirió Edward con repulsión, o al menos esa fue mi impresión.

»-_Eso depende de ella, por supuesto. Quizás prefiera seguir su propio camino._

Rosalie suspiro y me miro con cierta melancolía.- Yo había entendido de sus explicaciones lo suficiente para saber que mi vida había terminado y que no iba a recuperarla.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nota de autor en el próximo cap.)<strong>

**Mara S.**


	16. 15 Celos y Fiesta 1 parte

****Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia. (Exeptuando los primeros 3 cap. y el prologo, ya que antes era la historia de una amiga, pero por prolemas personales no lo quiso segir. Me pidio que yo lo siguiera).****

* * *

><p><strong>Celos y "Fiesta 1 parte".<strong>

**Cap. 15 **

**(Aclaración: Algunas partes de este cap. son sacas del libro de Eclipse)**

* * *

><p><em>Rosalie suspiro y me miro con cierta melancolía.- Yo había entendido de sus explicaciones lo suficiente para saber que mi vida había terminado y que no iba a recuperarla.<em>

* * *

><p>-No soportaba la perspectiva de quedarme sola. El dolor pasó al fin y ellos volvieron a explicarme que era. En esta ocasión les creí. Experimente la sed y note la dureza de mi piel. Vi mis brillantes ojos rojos.<p>

»Frívola como era, me sentí mejor al mirarme en el espejo por primera vez. A pesar de las pupilas, yo era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en la vida.- Rosalie se rio de sí misma por un instante.- Tuvo que pasar algún tiempo antes de que comenzara a inculpar de mis males a la belleza, una maldición, y desear haber sido… bueno, fea no, pero si normal, como Vera. En tal caso, me podría haber casado con alguien de que me amara de verdad y haber criado hijos hermosos, pues eso era lo que, en realidad, quería desde el principio. Sigo pensando que no es pedir demasiado.

Permaneció meditativa durante un momento. Creí que había vuelto a olvidar de mi presencia, pero entonces me sonrió con expresión súbitamente triunfal.

-¿Sabes? Mi expediente está casi tan limpio como el de Carlisle.- Me dijo.- Es mejor que el de Esme y mil veces superior al de Edward. Nunca he probado la sangre humana.-Anuncio con orgullo.

Estaba sorprendida. ¿Mejor que el de Esme? No me la podía imaginar lastimando a alguien, ni siquiera a un ciervo. ¿Mil veces superior al de Edward? A veces parecía tan seguro de si mismo… Pero no lo iba a criticar por nada. No podría.

Aunque Rosalie había dicho que estaba, su expediente, "casi tan" limpio. Y ella lo noto.

-Mate a cinco hombres.- Admitió, al parecer complacida de si misma.- Si es que merecen tal nombre, pero tuve buen cuidado de no derramar su sangre, sabedora de que no seria capaz de resistirlo. No quería nada de ellos dentro de mí, ya ves.

»Reserve a Royce para el final. Esperaba que se hubiera enterado de las muertes de sus amigos y comprendiera lo que se le avecinaba. Confiaba en que el miedo empeorara su muerte. Me parece que dio resultado. Cuando lo capture, se escondía dentro de una habitación sin ventanas, detrás de una gruesa como una cámara acorazada custodiada en el exterior por un par de hombres armados. ¡Uy…! Fuero siete homicidios.- Se corrigió a sí misma. Creo que no noto mi rosto pálido, me estaban dando nauseas.- Me había olvidado de los guardias. Solo necesite un segundo para deshacerme de ellos.

»Fue demasiado teatral y lo cierto es que también un poco infantil. Yo lucía un vestido de novia robado para la ocasión. Chillo al verme. Esa noche grito mucho, ya que me facilito un mayor autocontrol y puede hacer que su muerte fuera más lenta.

Dejo de hablar de repente y clavo sus ojos en mí.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo con una nota de disgusto en la voz.- Te he asustado, ¿verdad?

-Estoy bien.- Mentí.

-Me he dejado llevar.

-No te preocupes.- Le asegure.

-No te quería asustar, en verdad, apezar de que me sentía celosa al principio de ti ya que Edward te quería a ti y no a mi.- Me confesó. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo al oir sus palabras.

-Pero tu amas a Emmett…- Farfulle.

Rosalie cabeceo adelanta y atrás, divertida por la ocurrencia.- No amo a Edward de ese modo, Bella, no lo he hecho nunca. Le he querido como a un hermano, pero me ha irritado desde el primer momento en que le oí hablar, aunque has de entenderlo… Yo estaba acostumbrada a que la gente me quisiera y el no se interesaba por mi ni una pizques. Al principio, me frustro e incluso me ofendió, pero no tardo mucho en dejar de molestarme al ver que Edward nunca amaba a nadie. No mostro la menor preferencia ni siquiera la primera vez que nos encontramos con todas esas mujeres del clan de Tanya en Denali. Y entonces te conoció a ti.

Me miro con turbación. Yo solo le prestaba atención a medias. Pensaba en Edward, en Tanya (la cual ya sabía quién era) y en "todas esas mujeres", fruncí los labios hasta que formaron un trazo grueso.

-No es que seas guapa, Bella.- Añadió, malinterpretando mi expresión.- Pero te encontró más hermosa que a mi… Hasta los chicos del Instituto hablan más de ti de que mi…Soy más vanidosa de lo que pensaba.

Rio, aunque parecía algo avergonzada.- Aun sigo sin gustarse.- Le susurre.

Su sonrisa de desvaneció.- Lo lamento. Aunque no crea que es nada personal. Supongo… que te tengo envidia. Tú puedes ser madre, vivir eternamente, ser hermosa siempre… Y yo solo tengo las dos últimas cosas, pero no lo que desearía.- Rosalie suspiro.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, uno incomodo en realidad.- En todo caso, tu historia si tiene algo de final feliz.- Le recordé.- Tienes a Emmett.

-La tengo a medias.- Sonrió.- Sabes que salve a Emmett de un oso que le había atacado y herido, y le arrastre hasta el hogar de Carlisle, pero ¿te imaginas por que impedi de que el oso le devorara.- Negué con la cabeza. Era algo que siempre había tenido curiosidad desde que el propio Emmett me hubiera contado cómo se transformo en vampiro gracias a su "ángel".- Sus rizos negros y los hoyuelos, visibles incluso a pesar de la mueca de dolor, conferían a sus facciones… Me recordaba a Henry, el pequeño de Vera. No quería que muriera, a pesar de lo mucho que odiara esta vida. Fui lo bastante egoísta para pedirle a Carlisle que le convirtiera para mí.

Rosalie sonrió con cariño, por Emmett estoy seguro. Parecía que iba a argumentar algo más pero Alice entro a la habitación.

-Valla, las dejo un minuto y esto ya parece un velorio. Vamos, vamos. Tenemos que cambiarnos, se nos va a ser tarde.- Nos decía Alice empujándonos al ropero. Rosalie y yo nos miramos, antes de estallar a risas. Quizás no seamos las mejores amigas, pero creo que este fue un gran avance.

* * *

><p>-¿Es enserio? ¿Por qué me tengo que poner un vestido tan corto?- Proteste mientras miraba el vestido que Alice me había dado.<p>

-Oh vamos, no te quejes. A ti no te di un vestido ajustado como el de Rose.- Me dijo Alice mientras se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Si, pero el mío y el de ella es ajustado. Y el tuyo no.- Me queje.

-Rose no se queja.- Me dijo Alice mientras miraba a Rose quien se pintaba los labios de lo más feliz.

-Esta bien, está bien.- Me rendí entrando al baño para ponerme el vendito vestido. Al terminar de ponérmelo me vi en el espejo.

El vestido me quedaba…bien. Era azul (seguro Alice eligió ese color apropósito ya que Edward me había dicho en varias ocasiones que le justaba ese color en mi), con volados y strapless.

Salí del baño con el vestido pero descalza, cosa que Alice rápidamente cambio. Me puso unos tacones de taco bajo, por suerte.

-Los chicos quedaran boquiabierta.- Rio Alice dando una vuelta en su lugar. Ella tenía un vestido amarillo, suelto y…hermoso. No era muy buena describiendo vestido…la ropa no era lo mío.

Por otro lado Rosalie tenía un vestido negro, corto de strapless y ajustado. Le quedaba sensacional. Estaba segura que todos nuestros compañeros se babearían con ella.

Al terminar de arreglarnos, bajamos donde ya estaban los chicos. Emmett y Jasper se apuraron ir con sus respectivas esposas. Esme y Carlisle ya se habían ido de caza, prometiendo venir mañana por la tarde.

Mire al frente, intentando no tropezar, mientras le sonreía a Edward.

Este me la devolvió mientras me observaba de pie a cabeza. Me sonroje.

-Estás hermosa.- Me susurro dándome un leve beso en los labios.

-Si, apuesto que Mike se babeara.- Se burlo Emmett. Edward lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras me abrazaba posesivamente. Yo solo me limite a reír.

-Falta menos de una hora para que vengan, no arruinen su vestuario.- Nos advirtió seria Alice, todos asentimos sin ánimos de contradecirle. Ella y Jasper se fueron a la cocina para…bueno, no se para algo. Rosalie y Emmett prefirieron sentarse en los sillones a ver televisión.

Edward por otro lado me llevo al piano, para tocar la nana que me había escrito… ¿Qué hice para merecer a un novio tan perfecto? Oh por lo menos, para mí lo era y eso era lo que me faltaba.

De pronto levante la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño… una auto había doblado y se dirigía a la casa de los Cullen.

Mire a Edward expectante, quien tenía el ceño fruncido…como ¿con disgusto?

-¿Esperaban a alguien?- Pregunte.

Pero no fue Edward el que me contesto.- No pero tuve una visión donde Tanya, Irina y Kate venían antes de la fiesta. Al parecer cuando Rose hablo con ellas de la fiesta se auto invitaron.- Dijo Alice saliendo de la cocina, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Los demás también se pararon. Yo, por mi parte, con el ceño fruncido me pare cerca de Edward. Poco sabia de ellas, pero igualmente lo que sabía era de importancia. Eran vegetarianas, eran como las primas lejanas de los Cullen, hermosas y…que Tanya estaba interesada de Edward.

Si, no sabía cómo esto podría resultar bien.

Edward, al final fue el que abrió la puerta. Siempre pensé que él era como el segundo "líder del clan", por así decirlo. Pero bueno, siendo el primer hijo de Carlisle, era compresible…creo.

Lo importante ahora, era que por la puerta una guapísima vampira rubia se le había lanzado a los brazos de Edward sonriendo… Era definitivo o lo soltaba o le arrancaba la cabeza.

Cerré los puños, intentando tranquilizarme. En mi interior, mi mitad ninfa y mitad vampiras tenían una batalla de domino. Tenía miedo en quien podría ser la vencedora.

Tanya, supuse, le dio un beso muy cercas de los labios mientras le daba un muy cariñoso saludo. Edward, mirándome de reojo, también la saludo antes de soltarse caballerosamente y saludar a Irina y Kate.

-Tanya, que bueno es volver verte.- Dijo Rosalie abrasándola… Genial, ella y Rose era amigas y tenían el mismo color de vestido. ¿Eso importaba? Quizás no pero da igual, estaba que echaba humo. Pero lo disimule y me quede en mi lugar con una falsa sonrisa.

Mientras los demás la saludaban, sopese en que no sabía cómo ellas iban a reaccionar. Tampoco sabían si ellas estaban enteradas de lo que era y que estaba aquí.

Edward se me acerco.- Chicas, ella es Bella, mi novia. Bella ellas son nuestras primas Irina, Kate y Tanya.- Nos presento.

Irina y Kate me saludaron amistosamente aunque me miraba con curiosidad. Sospechaba que ellas no sabían que era a diferencia de Tanya que me miraba con suma desconfianza.

-¿Edward desde cuanto sales con una _ninfa_?- Dijo despectivamente esta.

-¿Una qué?- Pregunto Irina confundida.

-Una ninfa.- Dijo Rosalie mirando curiosa a Tanya.- ¿Cómo sabes que ella lo es?

-Acuérdate que Eleazar era antes un Vulturi y ellos los matan si encuentran una. El me explico hace mucho como eran aunque nunca vi una.- Explico Tanya.

Yo me petrifique. ¿Vulturi? Oh no, eso solo me traería problemas. Me tense.

-Eleazar es una buena persona y ya casi ni tiene contacto con ellos.- Me aclaro Kate adivinando mis pensamientos. Más calmada asentí.

-No seas amable con ella Kate las ninfas cazan vampiros.- Dijo Tanya mostrándome los dientes. Yo me tense mirándola, no quería pelear. Irina y Kate se tensaron al igual que Edward mientras se posicionaba adelante mío protectoramente.

-¡Edward! ¿Cómo puedes salir con ella?- Se quejo Irina.

-Basta. Bella no caza vampiros sino que animales al igual que nosotros. Y por si no lo sabes, odian la violencia y si no me equivoco Bella está por salir corriendo.- Dijo Alice molesta con los brazos cruzados.

Todos me miraron. Lo que Alice había dicho era verdad. Estaba temblando mientras miraba de reojo la puerta trasera.

Edward me abrazo antes que pudiera siquiera moverme.- Tanya, Irina, Kate por favor cálmese. No voy a permitir que amenacen a mi novia.- Dijo Edward mirándolas.

-Esto te puede traer problemas con los Vulturi.- Dijo Tanya con el ceño fruncido.

-No me importa. No tienen porque enterarse y si lo hacen, ya veremos que hacemos.- Dijo Edward simplemente.

-Está bien…Solo una pregunta.- Dijo Tanya mirándome. Yo asentí tímidamente.- ¿Cómo es que los Vulturi nunca pudieron descubrir la ubicación de su castillo?

Ah, una pregunta fácil.- Digamos que las ninfas tienen una amistad no solo con los licántropos, sino también con las brujas.

-¿Las brujas también existen?- Dijo sorprendido Emmett. Yo asentí.- ¡Valla! ¿Existen los unicornios?

-¡Emmett!- Se quejo Rosalie.

-¿Qué? Yo solo quería saber.- Dijo Emmett sonriendo mientras me miraba ¿esperanzado?

-Mmmm. No Emmett, los unicornios no existen.- Le dije intentando contener las ganas de reír.

Aunque cuando Emmett izo un puchero decepcionado, nadie pudo aguantar las ganas de reír. El clima se había tranquilizado, aunque Tanya aun me miraba con algo de disgusto.

Nos sentamos en la sala conversando. Kate y Irina estaban curiosas sobre el tema de que era una ninfa. Más cuando descubrieron que también era mitad vampiro.

-Según la descripción de Eleazar, eres totalmente como una ninfa. ¿Cuáles son las diferencias?- Pregunto Tanya. No había hablado mucho desde que nos habíamos sentado.

-Bueno, a diferencia de las ninfas mi piel es indestructible como el de un vampiro. A las ninfas no les arde la garganta cuando tienen hambre…solo tienen hambre, no sé cómo explicarlo. Yo, por otro lado, me arde la garganta al igual que un vampiro. También, los vampiros no tienen fríos ni calor y yo tampoco. Las ninfas los tienen, no tanto como los humanos.- Le explique.

No era necesario contarles sobre mi constante lucha interna, no iba hacerlas desconfiar más de lo que lo hacían.

De pronto escuchamos unos autos dirigiéndose hacia acá.

-Eso deben ser nuestros invitados… ¡Que la fiesta comience!- Dijo emocionada Alice.

* * *

><p>Sonreí mientras miraba a mí alrededor. Todos se estaban divirtiendo. Bien, todo estaba saliendo como Alice quería.<p>

Edward me miro y yo, por consecuencia me sonroje. El se limito a reír divertido.

De pronto escuche como todos exclamaban sorprendidos y empezaron a murmurar.

Curiosa escuche.

-¿Quién es ella?

-¿Sera también un pariente de los Cullen?

-Se ve como una puta- Reconocí esa voz, Jessica.

-Esta para comérsela.

Confundida mire al frente, hacia la puerta de entrada. Sorprendida vi a la persona que estaba parada ahí.

Tenía un corto y muy ajustado vestido rojo. Sus pechos apretados y con una sonrisa seductora.

Oh no.

Reconocería a esa persona donde sea. Su forma de vestir y su mirada arrogante y peligrosa.

Y no era humana ni vampira.

¡Dios esto traería problemas y unos graves!

¡Era ninfa!

Y no cualquiera…era Savannah. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas perdón por no haber publicado. Tenia que aprobar una prueba si o si, ademas de que la otra que tenia no la aprobé y medio que me deprimí.<strong>

**En verdad lo lamento. El próximo Martes publico, ya tengo la mitad del cap. hecho.**

**En el perfil voy a subir una pag donde esta la portada (de esta y los otros fics) y los vestidos que se usaron en este cap. el que quiere lo mira y el que no...bueno, ya que xD**

**Gracias por todos los reviews.**

**Nos estamos leyendo, **

**Mara S. **


	17. 16 Fiesta 2 parte y Savannah

****Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia. (Exeptuando los primeros 3 cap. y el prologo, ya que antes era la historia de una amiga, pero por prolemas personales no lo quiso segir. Me pidio que yo lo siguiera).****

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 16 "Fiesta 2 parte" y <em>Savannah<em>**

**Edward Pov**

_… ¡Que enorme casa!..._

…No me sorprende, los Cullen de verdad están forrados…

… Ah…Los chicos están tan guapos con sus trajes…

…Dios, ¿no había que traer saco? Voy a parecer un estúpido…

…Rosalie se ve hermosa, lástima que Cullen no se aparta de ella…

… ¿Quiénes son esas tres chicas? ¿Son familiares de los Cullen? Así parece, son hermosas…

… ¿Más Cullen? Lo que faltaba…

Di una rápida mirada a mí alrededor mientras intentaba bloquear los pensamientos de todos. La casa estaba llena, habían venimos más chicos de los que Alice había invitado. Aunque claro, a ella no le importaba. A diferencia de Jasper, que de ves de cuanto salía de la casa para tomar "aire".

Mire a mi lado. Bella estaba hermosa con ese vestido azul. Sonreí mientras la miraba, ella capto mi mirada y se sonrojo. Dios, amaba ese sonrojo. Reí divertido.

En ese momento escuchamos varias exclamaciones. Vi a Bella voltear la mirada hacia la puerta y quedarse petrificada.

Estaba confundido. ¿Qué sucedía?

Preste atención a los pensamientos de las personas mas cercanas a mi…

_…Dios, es todo una diosa sexual…_

… ¡¿Quién es esa?...

… ¡Esta de infarto!...

…Que atrevida, se le va a escapar algo…

…No es nadie del pueblo, de seguro…Hasta los Cullen la miran sorprendidos…

Aun mas confundido que antes gire la cabeza en la misma dirección que Bella y entonces la vi.

Tenía el pelo largo de color negro como la noche y llevaba un vestido rojo muy chico a decir verdad (ahora entendía mas los pensamientos de algunas). Tenía una sonrisa sensual puesta en sus labios mientras miraba a su alrededor. Todos la miraban, y los chicos no precisamente a la cara.

Asqueado desvié la mirada, fijándola a mi diosa personal. La cual seguía petrificada.

-Bella…- Susurre preocupado. Ella me devolvió la mirada, su cara denotaba preocupación y miedo… si, mucho miedo.

_…Reúne a los otros…_Me dijo mentalmente. Aun era algo impresionante cuando lo hacía. La mire confundido pero ella había cambiado sus rasgo a uno completamente serio, aunque sus ojos la delataban…estaba preocupada. _…Tengo que ir a hablar con ella, confía en mí. Tienen que distraer a los humanos…_

No termino de decir eso y ya estaba dada vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la chica.

Estaba preocupado, no quería que nada le sucediese. Pero preferí hacerle caso.

Espero que esto no termine mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella pov<strong>

Seria me dirigí hacia la ninfa que ya estaba rodeada por varios hombres. No estaba tan sorprendida, siempre llamaba la atención.

Ella amaba eso, amaba ser el centro de atención. Pero también amaba otras cosas, pensé amargamente.

-Savannah.- Susurre. Ella levanto la sonrisa y me miro sorprendida. Rápidamente cambio su cara a una amistosa, pero vi en sus ojos que estaba molesta. Me veía como su rival, siempre me vio así.

Ella era una hibrida también. Muy fuerte a decir verdad. Lastimosamente también era muy temperamental.

Y, si. Como estarán pensando. Ella era mitad ninfa y mitad licántropo. Y como era de esperarse, me odiaba. Su parte licántropo me odiaba totalmente ya que éramos enemigos naturales y su parte ninfa era demasiada vanidosa, asique…mala combinación.

_Toda una lindura_, pensé sarcásticamente.

Todos pensarían que al ser mitad licántropo iba a ser más… respetuosa con la raza humana y todo eso. Pero no, se equivocaron.

Era una total sádica. Si, no era su costumbre matar humanos, pero si tenía que hacerlo lo hacía si mucho problemas.

Pero con los vampiros…eso era otra cosa. Hice una mueca, no veía como esto podría resultar bien de alguna manera.

¿Lo peor? Tenía un don.

Si, y uno peligroso a la hora de cazar… Ya que eso era, una cazadora.

Su don era algo raro, o eso decían. A diferencia de otros, con solo un poco del olor de alguien podía darle caza. Claro, si eso quería.

Al parecer era como un sexto sentido. Cada vez que se iba a cercando a su presa un poder, energía o como sea que quieran llamarlo le recorría. Era poderosa. Y cuando se alejaba de su presa se sentía débil… Mentalmente y físicamente.

Era todo sicológico claro, pero bastante poderoso. Aunque claro, tenía sus vallas ya que no sabía exactamente donde estaba la persona en sí, solo sentía el "presentimiento" en saber donde más o menos estaba.

Pero como antes había dicho era sádica, y le gustaba jugar con su presa. Torturarla…

Me estremecí y aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente.

-Vallamos a fuera a hablar.- Susurre, mientras salía por la puerta principal y me alejaba un poco de la casa yendo a la parte trasera, donde a cualquier humano le aria imposible de vernos.

Supuestamente éramos "amigas", pero yo no era ninguna tonta y sabia que si tuviera la perfecta oportunidad de matarme…no lo dudaría.

Además, ella me odiaba porque era única en mi especie. Las ninfas mitad licántropos era bastante comunes pero mitad vampiros eran…nulas.

Por lo que cuando fui al castillo de ninfas, era como el…conejillo de indias.

Negué con la cabeza, intentando borrar esos pensamientos.

-No te esperaba por aquí, Bella.- Me dijo Savannah a mis espaldas. Me di vuelta mirándola tranquilamente, quizás no fuera muy buena actriz con las personas cercanas pero con las no tan cercanas… Podía por lo menos ocultar mis emociones.

-Digo lo mismo.- Le dije.

-Tu me conoces Bella, amo lo que hago.- Dijo burlonamente. Sí, claro, sabia a lo que se refería. Apreté los puños mirándola.

-Pues, puede ser que te conozca, pero tú no me conoces.- Le aclaré mirándola retadoramente.

-Mira mocosa.- Dijo encarándome, estábamos separadas por una muy corta distancia desafiándonos con la mirada. Sentía como mi parte vampiro quería atacar a la mitad licántropo que tenía en frente.- No te metas en mi camino.- Me reto.

Me mostro los dientes, gruñéndome.

Pero a pesar de todo, mi yo interior, la cual no se dividía ni en ninfa ni vampiro también odiaba la violencia. Siempre lo hice, desde que era una niña.

Por lo que retrocedí.

-Lo sabía, eres una cobarde.- Me dijo riéndose de mí. No me importo, no me iba a enojar por una tontería. Deje que mi lado ninfa fluyera, eso era mejor.

-Insúltame todo lo que quieres, no me aras enojar.- Le dije tranquilamente.

-Como quieras, pero te lo advierto. Estoy de caza, no te metas en mi camino.- Dijo claramente mirándome amenazadoramente. Ella odiaba la competencia, del cualquier tipo. Más si era una presa.

La ignore. Seguro que estaba de paso, y como escucho que había fiesta vino a divertirse un rato. No era raro que lo hiciera si no era una presa muy importante.

-Bien.- Dije al final, mientras caminada rodeándola volviéndome a la fiesta.

-Espera.- Dijo deteniéndome.- Creo que se me olvido un detallito.- Se burlo… La mire confundida mientras ella me miraba sonriente.

-Bella…- Escuche decir a esa voz aterciopelada que siempre me atraía. Oh, no. La sonrisa de Savannah se agrando al ver al vampiro frente a nosotras.

Oh no…todos menos el.

Sentí como algo de mi interior quería explotar.

Quizás no hubiera sido lo mejor dejas que mi lado ninfa me dominase totalmente.

* * *

><p>Hola. Perdon por publicar tan tarde son como las 1. 46 a.m.<p>

Tube mucho que hacer hoy...

Pero volviendo a lo importante espero que les allá gustado el cap.!

¿Comentarios? ¿Consejos? ¿Quejas? ¿Ideas? Lo que sea lo recibo con lso brazos abiertos xD

Gracias por los reviews. Tenemos por ahora 37 espero que tener mucho mas para cuando termine este hermoso fic. Los aprecio un monton.

Besos,

Mara S.


	18. 17 La tua cantante y recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia. (Exeptuando los primeros 3 cap. y el prologo, ya que antes era la historia de una amiga, pero por prolemas personales no lo quiso segir. Me pidio que yo lo siguiera).**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 17. La tua cantante y recuerdos<strong>

**Alice pov**

Edward nos abría agrupado llamándonos diciendo que Bella le había dicho que lo hiciese. Luego de avernos reunidos a todos en el segundo piso, se fue corriendo…

Todos nos fruncimos le ceño. No sabíamos si debíamos seguirlo, al parecer no, pero me daba igual.

Como Bella está incluida en todo esto no podía ver muy bien. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y sin pensármelo dos veces baje tras él, con la familia atrás siguiéndonos. Esquivamos a los humanos que no se habían enterado de nada. En ese momento lamente de que Carlisle ni Esme estuvieran aquí, vendita la hora que los eché de casa con la escusa de que esto iba a ser sin supervisión de los padres.

Al llegar a la parte trasera de la casa nos encontramos con Edward, Bella y… ¿esa quien era?

No parecía muy amistosa, además miraba de una forma nada agradable a Edward. Bella parecía, por otro lado aterrada. Y Edward confundido.

Entonces, una visión me llego. Era muy borrosa y lo único que pude ver es a Edward en el piso con la chica de ahí subida arriba de él mordiéndole el…el…cuello.

Oh dios, era imposible…Bueno, no pero…

Dios, esa de ahí era una ¿ninfa?

Y como si Bella hubiera leído mi mente salto arriba de mi hermano empujándolo en el camino justo antes de que la ninfa se le tirada enzima.

Corrimos tras Edward, que miraba preocupado a Bella. Nosotros, rodeando a Edward, hicimos lo mismo.

-Maldita perra.- Grito la chica.- Te lo advertí.

-No lo tocaras, Savannah.- Le dije en cambio Bella. Ella estaba totalmente seria. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros, daba un poco de espanto a decir verdad.

-No vas a impedírmelo Bella… ¿Y sabe por qué? El es mi tua cantante.- Dijo la tal Savannah riendo.

-¿Tua cantante?- Pregunto confundida Rosalie.

-¿No lo saben? Y eso que los vampiros fueron los que le pusieron ese nombre.- Se burlo Savannah. Rosalie gruño, pero Emmett la retuvo antes de hacer algo.

-Significa que mi sangre canta para ella.- Susurro Edward, parecía incomodo pero más que nada preocupado. Pero según pude ver…no de lo que le pudiera pasar a él, no si no a Bella. Raro, pensé.

-A si es.- Susurro Savannah mirándolo con deseo.

-Pues púdrete, no lo tocaras.- Le gruño Tanya mirándola retadoramente.

-¿Y quién me detendrá? ¿Tu? Si claro.- Se burlo ella.

-No.- Susurro Bella.- Yo lo haré.

Se paro en frente de nosotros su brazos estaban tensos con los puños apretados. Era algo raro de ver, ya que ella nos estaba protegiendo a todos.

-Enserio Bella, no te involucres.- Le dijo Savannah, mirándola maliciosamente.- Además…tu si puedes matar a tua cantante pero yo no…Es bastante injusto… ¿no crees?

Todos nosotros nos tensamos. Entonces recordé la conversación que tuvimos hace mucho… Bella había matado solo una vez a un vampiro, según nos conto. Ese seguro, era su tua cantante. Luego recordé también la vez que Emmett se encontró con ellos hombres el cual decía que sus sangres era demasiada tentadora y no pudo evitarlo.

Me tense, no podía ver lo que sucedería a continuación. Asique atenta, preste atención, lista para proteger a mi familia.

Podía sentir a mi lado a Jasper tenso, seguro sintió mis emociones.

-No me importa, Savannah. Te lo vuelvo a decir, no lo tocaras.- Dijo Bella pausadamente con un toque de amenaza en su voz. Era una sorpresa viniendo de ella… ¿no que las ninfas eran anti-violencia?

-¿Qué razón hay detrás de eso? ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?- Le pregunto Savannah cautelosamente. ¿Por qué? Me preguntaba.

De reojo, vi a Edward incomodo.

-¿Qué razón? Simple.- Dijo.- Porque Edward es mi imprimación.

¡Wow! ¡¿Qué?

* * *

><p><strong>Bella pov<strong>

Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que lo vi a los ojos. Claro, obviamente lo había visto anteriormente, pero como águila.

La imprimación se hacía mientras uno estaba en estado "humano". Pero eso lo supe después de haber estado imprimado. Había llamado a una amiga, la cual estaba enterada de todo. Me había explicado bien como era todo el asunto de imprimación, ella sabía mucho del tema.

No estaba imprimada, pero viviendo en el castillo de la realeza de ninfas era obvio que vio muchos casos.

Volviendo al tema, a primera vez que lo vi fue en la discoteca "Macox"…

**Flash Black**

¿_Era seguro? No lo sabía. Pero tenía tanta curiosidad…_

_Vamos, admítelo Bella, me dije a mi misma, te gusta el chico. Y si, era cierto. Edward tenía un no sé qué…estaba colada por él, para que mentir._

_Suspire, mientras veía a Edward entrar a la disco… Sus hermanos se habían quedado afuera, discutiendo al parecer o… ¿besándose?_

_No le di mucha importancia y aproveche que Alice estaba distraída… Si, Alice la llamaba._

_Había estado observándolo por mucho tiempo, sin que se diera cuentan. Pero como me estaba aburriendo un poco deje que Edward y Alice me descubrieran._

_Fue divertido ver la expresión de Alice luego de tener la visión de mí siendo águila. La había tomado por sorpresa, eso era obvio._

_Mire atentamente a Edward, que se dirigía a una esquina a la espera de sus hermanos._

_Era triste verlo tan solo…en verdad necesitaba una compañera. Una tonta sonrisa se formo en mis labios al pensar en una muy dispuesta candidata._

_-Hey Eddie.- Le llamo su hermano, acercándose a su lado. Ese apodo era gracioso, solo a Emmett se le ocurriría.- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- Le pregunto._

_-Lo siento, pero no quería estar presente mientras estaban ocupados.- Le contesto Edward con sarcasmo. En verdad, leer sus pensamientos a veces debe ser un suplicio._

_-Que seas el único amargado de la familia, no es nuestra culpa.- Dijo el encogiéndose de hombros. Eso, fue bastante grosero._

_-¡Emmett!-Dijo Alice enojada_

_-Ok, ok. No se la descarguen con migo.- Les dijo alzando las manos. Edward y Jasper se rieron._

_Luego se fueron a la pista a bailar, todos menos Edward que se quedo solo en una esquina mirando. Me corría una tristeza enorme verlo ahí solo._

_Aunque, claro, me satisfacía mucho ver las caras de las chicas cuando intentaban insinuarse y él ni ahí._

_Rosalie y Emmett desaparecieron de mi vista, por otro lado, Alice parecía muy ansiosa… ¿Me abra visto?_

_Alice se entretuvo bailando con unas chicas que encontró, mientras Jasper y Edward hablaban. Pero no pude escuchar bien ya que estaba lejos y en la disco había mucho ruido._

_Me acerque más, mientras daba uno que otro empujón. Un poco más cerca…_

_De repente Edward se dio vuelta y…_

_Oh por dios…_

_Todo dentro de mí se deshizo mientras observaba en el rostro de porcelana del perfecto vampiro de ojos dorados. Todas las líneas que me mantenían a mi vida fueron en rodajas, aparte de los cortes rápidos como el recorte de las cadenas a un manojo de globos. Todo lo que me hizo como era…se desconectaba de mí en ese instante y floto en el espacio._

_No se quedo a la deriva. Había una nueva cadena que me tenia donde yo estaba._

_No es una cadena, si no un millón. No cadenas, pero si cables de acero. Un millón de cables de acero todos los que me ataba a una cosa: en el centro mismo del universo._

_Pude ver ahora cómo funcionaba el universo, giraba en torno a este punto. Yo nunca había visto la simetría del universo antes, pero ahora era evidente._

_La gravedad de la tierra ya no me ataba al lugar donde yo estaba._

_Era el vampiro, el cual me miraba con ojos curiosos, el que me mantenía aquí ahora._

_Edward…Edward Cullen._

**Fin de Flash Black**

No me gustaba admitirlo, ya que al decirlo parecía que era una obligación lo que ahora sentía por él. Lo cual era todo lo contrario. Me había imprimado con la persona… a la cual poco a poco me estaba enamorando.

Y siempre lo haría, sin ninguna duda.

Mire a la vampira que estaba en frente mío, la cual me miraba boquiabierta. No me importaba, en realidad ya nada me importaba.

Solo una cosa.

Proteger a mi imprimación, a mi amor…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward pov<strong>

Podía escuchar los pensamientos de nuestros compañeros, los cuales no se habían enterado de nada, por suerte. Estaban distraídos, bailando, comiendo y algunos curioseaban nuestra casa. Pero no se atrevieron a subir las escaleras, intimidados antes la idea de ser atrapados.

Por otro lado, podía oír perfectamente los pensamientos de mi familia a mi lado, los cuales más que nada estaban sorprendidos.

_…Oh, esto no me lo esperaba. Rallos, como detesto no poder tener visiones… _Pensaba Alice algo frustrada.

_…¿Imprimada de Edward? Me imagino que debe estar de lo más contento, cero competencias… _Pensaba divertido Emmett.

_…Bueno, era de esperarse. Aunque no entiendo por que lo mantenía oculto… _Pensaba Jasper.

_…¿Imprimada? Valla. Edward tiene mucha suerte, muchísima en realidad restando a la ninfa que nos mira amenazadoramente. Mi hermano algún día se casara con ella, vivirán eternamente y podrán…tener hijos…_Pensaba melancólicamente Rosalie.

Por otro lado, con unos pensamientos nada agradables, Savannah pensaba_… ¡¿Qué? ¿Se imprimió de él? No, no. Maldición, esto complica todo. No me importa, el será mío cueste lo que me cueste al final…_

Me estremecí, del simple pensamiento de ser, como ella decía, suyo.

Mire a Bella, preocupado por su seguridad, la cual estaba enfrente de nosotros.

En ese momento, recordé el momento en que me lo había dicho. Era ni mas ni menos, el mismo día en que nos declaramos y nos volvimos novios.  
><strong><br>Flash Black  
><strong>  
><em>-¿Bella, me arias el enorme honor de ser mi novia?- Le pregunte nervioso, aunque lo oculte con una sonrisa. Podía parecer tonto, pero Bella era la primera, mejor dicho la única, persona a la cual me había enamorado. Temía hacer algo y arruinarlo…Todo era tan perfecto cuando ella estaba a mi lado.<em>

_En un rápido movimiento, se tiro arriba mío, ocasionando que los dos nos caigamos. La mire embobado, viéndola estar arriba mío._

_-Si, si, si. Oh Edward, eres tan romántico.- Me dijo riendo mientras me besaba el rostro._

_Reí, totalmente encantado. Si ese es mi premio por ser romántico, lo seré más seguido.- Le dije antes de besarla, dejando así claro todo el amor que sentía por ella._

_Sus labios eran tan dulces, suaves. Lo cuales me invitaban a nunca soltarlos. Y en ese momento, agradecía que no tuviéramos que respirar, ya que me era incapaz de separarme._

_Nos gire, dejándola a ella abajo mientras seguía besándola. Coloco sus manos en mis pelos, tironeándolos, mientras yo colocaba mis manos en su cintura._

_Desviándome, empecé a besar su cuello… Cuando algo se me ocurrió. Ahora era su novio, asique tenía derecho a preguntar, ¿no?_

_-Bella.- Susurre, sin dejar de dar pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello. A pesar de no ser humana, tenía un aroma tan delicioso, el cual me había perturbando el primer día que la vi hasta hoy._

_-¿S-si?- Pregunto jadeante. Sonreí, sin poder evitarlo, contento de causar eso en ella._

_-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_-C-claro.- Contentó distraída y mientras yo bajaba mis labios hasta su hombro, iba apartando delicadamente su camisa._

_-¿Quién es tu imprimación?-Pregunte de sopetón, separándome un poco de ella._

_Pero Bella se aparto totalmente, notoriamente contrariada.-Edward.- Se quejo._

_-Vamos dime.- Le suplique.- Prometo no molestarme._

_-No es eso.- Dijo.- Es solo parecerá que te quiero menos._

_-¿Me amas?-Pregunte._

_-Sabes que sí._

_-Entonces es todo lo que me importa._

_Suspiro.- Esta bien. Pero primero déjame aclararte algo._

_La mire, expectante._

_-Para que una ninfa se imprime tiene que ver a esa persona a los ojos, siendo humana no águila._

_-Ok…_

_Empezó, después de un largo silencio, a decir. -Eres tu.- Suspiro al final.- Tú eres mi imprimación. Me imprime el día en que fuiste a la discoteca Macox. Te seguí, pero como no te podía ver desde afuera agarre un vestido que encontré por allí y me adentre, buscándote. Y cuando te vi a los ojos…bueno, tú sabes el resto._

_-Entonces ese día…- Dije totalmente sorprendido, no esperaba ser yo su imprimación. Si, ok, algo tonto quizás.- Te vi. Vi esos hermosos ojos Marrones tuyo, pero el primer día estaba tan embobado ante tu persona que ni lo note. Aun hasta hoy, no lo había notado._

_Sonrió.-Bueno, ese era todo el "misterio". Nunca lo conté porque no quiero que piensen que te quiero menos por eso y que todo es producto de la imprimación._

_-Lo mantendremos en secreto, si así lo deseas. No me importa.- Dije._

_-Hecho.- Susurro, besándome delicadamente en los labios._

_Oh, sí, estaba tan feliz._

**Fin de Flash Black**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola. No tengo mucho tiempo.<strong>

**Espero que les guste el cap.! Nos estamos leyendo el próximo Martes.**

**Gracias por los reviews, los aprecio un montón!**

**Besos,**

**Mara S. **


	19. 18 Pelea

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía (Exceptuando los primeros 3 cap. y el prologo, ya que antes era la historia de una amiga, pero por problemas personales no lo quiso seguir. Me pidió que yo lo siguiera).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18 _ <strong>**Pelea****  
><strong>

**Bella pov**

Savannah gruño, molesta por la información. Sus manos temblaron, sabía que estaba perdiendo el control. Poco me importaba. Nadie tocaría a Edward, era mío, pensé posesivamente.

Yo también gruñí, sin poder evitarlo. Había liberado mi parte ninfa y esta estaba como loca, quería acabar con la amenaza. Éramos pacíficos, si, pero nadie, nadie, tocaría nunca a Edward.

También podía sentir gruñir en mi anterior mi parte vampira, la cual era muy posesiva y quería, literalmente, arrancarle la cabeza.

El objetivo de mi odio se curso de brazos, enfadada.- Poco me importa a mí esa estupidez.

-Es raro oírlo de una hibrida, mitad ninfa mitad licántropo, ¿sabes?- Le dije con una sonrisa amenazante.

-No le estoy sacando validez.- Aclaro.- Eso que eso a mí me importa un comino.

Abrí la boca para insultarla, seguramente, pero una dulce y maternal voz me interrumpió.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu imprimación?- Pregunto tímidamente Esme, mientras miraba con tristeza y miedo a Savannah.

Mire de reojo a Esme, dudando si responderle o no, a sabiendas que aunque era seguro que Savannah no le respondería; si lo hacía, no le diría nada lindo.

-Eso a ti no les incumbe.- Le dijo Savannah, aunque a decir verdad parecía sorprendidas. Puntos a favor para Esme, supongo.

-Puede ser.- Dijo ¡¿Jasper?! – Pero yo puedo sentir las emociones, y de ti, vienen una gran envidia a vernos a todos en pareja.

Savannah maldijo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a mi familia (por que así me sentía, que los Cullen era mi familia…y la familia se protegía).-Sigo sin ver en qué sentido les incube, pero si quieren saber, el idiota de mi imprimación no…- Dudo.- estábamos en la misma sintonía.

-¿Te rechazo?- Se burlo Rosalie.

La hibrida le mostro los dientes a Rose amenazadoramente.- Cállate. Tú no sabes la impotencia que se siente amar con todo su ser, ya que mi parte ninfa y mi parte licantropía, la dos estaban imprimadas de pie a cabeza. Y…enzima que él no siente lo mismo.- Su voz sonó lastimada, pero su rostro no expresaba ninguno sentimiento.-Era humano, idiota como todos. Y le gustaba una vampiresa…ella lo iba a transformar….los oí hablando. Y no me pude detener.- Termino susurrando.

-Lo mataste.- Afirme. Mi mitad ninfa quería matar a todos, sin excepción, los que amenazaran con sacarme a Edward de mi lado. A pesar de que fuera su propia familia, en un acto totalmente inocente sin malas intenciones actuaba…mi lado ninfa no entraba en razón. Y no ayudaba que los vampiros fueran por la naturaleza posesivos y territorialitas, aunque claro ayudaba que las ninfas fueran pacifistas.

Pero a pesar de todo, no podía imaginar si yo en vez de mitad vampira fuera mitad licántropo…Criaturas, aunque amigables, eran agresivas y impulsivas.

Era obvio lo que había sucedido en ese momento.

-Si.- Dijo simplemente. Los Cullen la veían contrariara, no los culpaba.- Cuando llegue hasta ellos se estaban besando, con poco ropa en sima…los asesine…lenta y dolorosamente a la vampiresa dejando a él al final.- Se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia.- Cuando a cabe lo mire a los ojos y le pregunte que se sentía ver a su amor morir, me suplico que lo matase y…lo hice. Lo desnuque…y luego lo enterré.

-Lo lamento.- Le dije, aunque realmente no lo sentía porque simplemente quería acabar con la razón de mi vida…no se lo deseaba a nadie.

-Como sea.- Rodeo los ojos.- No podrán detenerme. El será mío, cueste lo que cueste.- Dijo viendo a Edward de una manera que no me gusto…nada.

-¡Púdrete perra! No tocaras a mi hermano.- Le grito Rosalie. Me sorprendí, aunque a la ve también me sentí aliviada a ver que nadie de los humanos de la casa nos había oído o visto.

No fui la única que se sorprendió, aunque lo demás no lo disimularon y la miraron boquiabierta. Rose bufo.

-¿Qué? Es mi hermano, a pesar de todo y no quiero verlo ser…comido por una psicópata.- Dijo. Creo que Edward, al igual que los demás, se estremeció cuando Rosalie susurro lo último aunque el parecía estar más verde que los demás.

-Bla, bla, bla. Dense de tonterías.- Se quejo Savannah poniéndose en posición defensiva.

Yo ni me moleste.- Piénsate lo bien, somos más que tu, te mataríamos al segundo.-Dije con la poca paciencia que me quedaba, gruñendo. Los Cullen me apoyaron, asintiendo.

Savannah nos miro dudosamente, antes de darse vuelta rápidamente y salir corriendo. Mierda, se estaba escapando.

Salí dirigida atrás de ella, mientras les gritaba a los demás.- Detengan a Edward.- Quien ya estaba a punta de salir a correr a tras mío.

No me di vuelta para verificarlo, pero oí varias protestas.

-Maldita cobarde no hullas.- Grita, ya perdiendo toda paciencia. No me importaba.

Pude sentir movimientos a mi derecha, antes de ser envestida. Savannah me tenia agarra contra el piso, agradecí no tener que respirar.

Doblando las rodillas, la patee con todas mis fuerzas, estopándola contra un árbol. Corrí hacia ella, sin darle oportunidad la arroja al piso, intentado arrancarle agarrarle la garganta.

Gruñendo me pego una piña, arrojándome al piso. Se iba a tirar enzima mío, pero alguien invistió contra ella arrojándola hacia el costado. Era Emmett.

-¿Estas bien?- Me pregunto Jasper a mi lado, sin sacarle la mirada a Savannah.

-No mientras siga viva.- Dije antes de saltar de nuevo hacia ella que intentaba escapar.

Pero llegue tarde, se convirtió antes que la agarrada. ¡Mierda! Jasper y Emmett tenían que salir de ahí inmediatamente.

-Corran.- Les grite mientras retrocedía. Una ninfa convertida era mortal para un vampiro, por eso teníamos que intentar agarrar la garganta del oponente. Aunque no respirábamos evitaba que nos convirtiera.

Ellos me vieron dudosos, negándose a correr.

-Maldito sean. Corran, los va a matar si se quedan.- Dije mientras corría tras ella, que se dirigía hacia ellos. Saltando me transforme, chocando con ella.

Pelear entre nosotros no eran tan sesillos como para los licántropos, teníamos que mantenernos en suspensión mientras nos dábamos picotazos. Si, si. Suena patético, ¿verdad?

Logre mantenerla ocupada, mientras veía como ellos huían de allí. Bien.

Yo y Savannah peleamos por un buen rato, pero al final se escapo. Por suerte se dirigió al lado contrario, aunque sabía que volvería.

Gire mi cabeza, mientras me sentaba en una rama, notando que mi ala estaba muy lastimara. Pero podría aguantar hasta llegar a casa ya que mi ropa no aparecía, la había perdido en medio de la pelea.

Volé bastante bajo mientras me dirigía hacia la casa de los Cullen y aunque las puertas de la casa estaban abiertas, mi aterrizaje no fue muy limpio. Me estrelle contra el piso, en resumen.

Todos alarmados corrieron hacia mí. Por suerte Esme agarro una frazada que tenia por ahí y me la coloco arriba, mientras los demás me daban un poco de espacio. Aunque no me paso inadvertida la mirada preocupada de Carlisle y Edward a mi ala mala.

Al volverme yo me tape bien, no es como si quisiera que me vean desnuda, ya demasiado mitos había hacia nosotras.

Kate y Alice me ayudaron a pararme, mientras yo me cubría.- Iré a vestirme y luego hablaremos.- Dije bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

Con ayuda de Alice, Kate e Irina me dirija hacia la habitación de Edward donde ya anteriormente había ropa mía por las dudas de que esto sucediera (no recibí ninguna queja de Edward, es más, parecía feliz por la idea). Colocarme la musculosa fue complicado ya que tenía roto el brazo. Suspire, todo sea por Edward.

Al bajar fui rodeada y llevada al sofá por unos preocupados Edward y Carlisle. Carlisle me reviso el brazo mientras Edward buscaba otras heridas. Y a decir verdad las tenia, por todos lados. Eso era lo malo de pelear con otra ninfa, ninguna tenía ventaja las dos éramos iguales de letales. Además, no ayudaba de qué había aprendido a pelear con ella. Yo conocía sus deben tajas y ella las mías. Aunque por suerte, nosotras no compartíamos los pensamientos con las otras, solo podíamos oír lo que nosotras quisiéramos. Y Savannah lo uso como ventaja, amenazando con matar a Edward y su familia a sabiendas de lo que eso causaba en mí. Ah, pero yo no me quede callad…

-Hay, eso duele.- Rezongue mirando a Carlisle que estaba trabajando con mi brazo roto. En ese momento recordé que ellos no estaban en casa y que… esta misma habitación había sido atestada por gente… ¿pero qué diablos?

-Lo lamento, Bella, pero tienes una fea quebradura aquí.

-Si, lo sé. Transformándome lo complico todo.- Suspire, mirando a Edward. El me miraba con tristeza, preocupado por la situación, agarrando mi mano dándome apoyo…Era tan dulce.- Ya tranquilo, ya paso, estoy bien.

-No la mataste.- Afirmo Edward.- A pesar de tu fría tranquilidad Jasper puede sentir tu preocupación.

Suspirando asentí.- Si, escapo. No pude detenerla.- Mire a mi alrededor.- ¿Cómo…?

-Estuviste un buen tiempo peleando con Savannah.- Me contesto Emmett.- Tuvimos tiempo de echar a todos, lo cual se facilito cuando Jasper y yo volvimos.

-Puedo ser muy convincente.- Sonrió maliciosamente Jasper.

-¿Qué aremos?- Interrumpió Tanya frunciendo el ceño.

Carlisle ya había terminado con mi brazo, vendándolo, por lo que me pare aunque sin soltar el agarre de Edward. -Tenemos que…- No pude terminar que alguien me interrumpió.

-Oh bueno, hola. Parece que llego en mal momento.- Diga amargamente Fransisca, entrando a la casa.

Pude ver la cara de desconfianza de los demás, no los culpaba.

-  
><strong><br>Alice Pov  
><strong>  
>¿Otra ninfa más?<p>

Esto sin duda si era un día de locos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Tanto tiempo...<strong>

**Bueno aquí les traigo con nuevo cap. de Es cosa de magia...Espero que les guste, ya se que me quedo cortito pero el otro es mas largo, no tanto pero bueno n.n**

**Lo bueno es que como dije en el cap. que publique de Sus hombres de fantasía andare publicando normalmente los sabados (inclusive este). Pero puede ser que algun dia de la semana este libre y paf, publique otro.**

**Algo que no comente en el cap. que publique anteriormente por que me olvide es que estoy editanddo una historiaa que hice hace mucho y nunca termine, pero eso es algo para algun viejo futuro xD**

**Una pregunta, por simple curiosidad... ¿Que hacen de su vida ahora que no hay mas esperas desesperantes para ver las pelis de Crepusculo? :P Yo por mi parte espero que salga la peli de The Host y la de Cazadores de sombras :D**

**Gracias por todos sus rewies!**

**Besos,**

**Mara S.**


	20. 19 La caza

****Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía (Exceptuando los primeros 3 cap. y el prologo, ya que antes era la historia de una amiga, pero por problemas personales no lo quiso seguir. Me pidió que yo lo siguiera).****

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 19 La caza<strong>

**Bella pov  
><strong>  
>¿Francisca? ¿Pero qué hacia acá?<p>

Mire confundida a Francisca, quien aunque era una gran amiga no entendía que hacia aquí.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu brazo?- Me pregunto acercándose. Pude notar a los Cullen tensos.

Yo a la vez también me acerque, para demostrar a los demás que era de confianza. _…Tranquilo, es una amiga mía_… Le dije mentalmente a Edward, sintiendo como se relajaba al momento haciendo que Jasper lo mirara curioso.

-Savannah pareció querer hacerme una visita nada grata.- Le dije frunciendo el seño. Francisca asintió, sin sorprenderse.

-Estábamos cazando cuando le llegue el olor de un vampiro.- Dijo mirando hacia mis espaldas antes de volver a mirarme.- Como ya sabrás empezó con la cacería y la verdad, no me importo mucho… hasta que di con tu olor.- Llego a mi lado, mirando mi abrazo atenta. Ella también había estudiado la rama de medicina.- Fui a tu casa y me di cuenta el gran olor a vampiro que había en ella…seguí tu rastro y me trajo a ti.- Luego de revisar mi brazo lo soltó satisfecha.- Enserio, Bells, tiene tanta mala suerte que Savannah le dio caza a tu imprimación.

La mire confundida.- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Ah, es algo obvio por cómo te mira el…Además de que tenían la manos juntas cuando llegue.- Asentí.

-Aun no entiendo que haces aquí, sabes que Savannah es peligrosa cuando está en modo de cazaría…nada la detendrá mas que, bueno ya sabes.- Dije contrariada, dirigiendo una miradita a los Cullen.

-Bueno, si serás tonta. Porque otra razón estaría acá más que ayudarte.- Me dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Tu? ¿Me ayudaras a proteger vampiros?- Dije contrariada. En su defensa no mataba todo vampiro que se encontraba, pero si tenía la oportunidad de una buena cena, no la desaprovechaba. Ella no lo encontraba tan repulsivo como a mí, ya que ella era ninfa en su totalidad, es decir, su padre era humano.

-Oye, me ofendes.- Bromeo. Luego cambio su cara a una seria.- Como sea, hay que planear un plan…y ya.

Suspirando me di vuelta a los Cullen, había que apurarse.

**Alice pov  
><strong>  
>Ahora con la nueva ayuda de la amiga de Bella, Francisca (la cual tiene un muy buen gusto en a moda), todo era un poco más fácil. Aunque aun podía sentir la tención en el ambiente, mi bebe no estaba muy cómodo con todo esto. Ya bastante le costó aceptar a Bella, pero ahora a sabiendas que Francisca si se alimentaba de vampiros (por la conversación de la cual estuvimos muy pendiente, era obvio averiguarlo) temía por mí. Era dulce, pero no necesitaba su ayuda. Aun cuando no podía ver nada.<p>

Suspire. Odiaba no poder ver nada, pero no es como si me fuera alejar del grupo para ver algo. Además seria un desperdicio, ya que a Savannah tampoco la podía ver.

El plan por ahora era avisarle a los lobos de que se comunicaran con nosotros si sabían algo de Savannah y aunque al parecer había un tratado entre los licántropos y las ninfas de no atacarse entre sí, no estábamos muy segura de que Savannah lo cumpliera. Al parecer, ya había rota esa regla con anterioridad.

Bella llamo a Jacob, quien le prometió que estarían en guardia y por cualquier cosa le avisaría. Y según pude escuchar prometió proteger a Bree. Agradecí la hora en que ella se negó a ir a la fiesta y en cambio fue a La Push por consentimiento de Sam.

-Oh, mierda.- Escuche a Emmett exclamar. Todos los miramos sorprendidos ya que parecía desesperado mientras buscaba algo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Carlisle preocupado.

-¡No sé donde se metió Rose!- Exclamo aterrado.- Ahora que lo pienso cuando llegamos no estaba pero estaba tan distraído que ni lo note.  
><em><br>Oh por Dios_…Me tense.- Chicos…- Dije dudosa, todos me miraron.- Rosalie fue tras ustedes, no pude detenerla porque teníamos que controlar a Edward…y cuando ustedes llegaron pensé que estaba con ustedes…Dios.- Sollocé.

Jasper me abrazo consolándome a pesar de que sentía su preocupación por Rosalie.

Dios…que e hecho.

**Pov Bella**

Diablos, esto solo empeoraba las cosas.

Pero no iba a dejar esto así, ya tuve suficiente. Deje que poco a poco mi lado vampírico saliera a flote, endureciendo como consecuencia mi rostro. Jasper me mando una mirada cautelosa.

-Francisca, dame tu celular.- Le dije seriamente mientras me paraba a su lado. Pude sentir la miradas de todos en mí, la que más me pesaba era la de Edward, pero lo ignore.

-Toma…Pero, ¿Para qué lo quieres?- Me pregunto confundida. Ignore su pregunta mientras me concentraba en buscar el numero de Savannah.

La llame y espere.-Que es lo que quieres Francisca, estoy ocupada, mas te vale…

- Savannah.- La llame, parando su monologo.

-Ah, asique eres tú. Debí imaginarme que tu quería "amiga" iba ir corriendo a ayudarte en cuando lo supiera.- Se mofo.

-¿Dónde está Rosalie?- Le pregunte gruñendo. Pude ver de reojo a Emmett acercarse. Puse en altavoz, aunque no era necesario realmente.

-¿Quién? ¿La estúpida de la rubia?- Emmett gruño enojado.- Esta aquí a mi lado…indefensa… Y tú sabes, yo tengo necesidades. Ya que no me dejaste atrapar a mi querida presa… tengo que conseguir aun consuelo con otro cuello.

-¡Ja!- Me mofe, ignorando deliberadamente lo último que dijo.- ¿Rosalie indefensa? Te apuesto lo que sea que te dio una buena batalla.

-Bueno- Gruño contrariada Savannah.-, puede ser. Pero créeme que en este momento no podrá hacerme nada.- A pesar de lo último que dijo escuche alguna interferencia para luego escuchar la voz de Rosalie.- _…Maldita perra, te matare…_

- Esa es mi Rose.- Susurro orgulloso Emmett.

-Maldición.- Exclamó enojada Savannah.- Isabella si quieres salvar a tu amiguita ven…te estoy esperando, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo mucho tiempo. Como dije, estoy hambrienta…-Corto.

-¡Tenemos que ir!- Dijo alterado Emmett mientras intentaba correr hacia la puerta, pero Edward y Carlisle lo detuvieron.

-Detente Emmett no podemos ir así como así, tenemos que pensar…-Intento calmarlo Carlisle.

-¡NO! Mientras nosotros hablamos Rose puede ser comida por esa psicópata.- Dijo perdiendo la paciencia Emmett mientras intentaba escaparse.

-Tiene razón.- Dije, todos me miraron sorprendidos.- Si no la detengo Rose puede morir.

-¡Ven! Ahora suéltame si no…

-Espera Emmett.- Lo detuve.- Dije si la detengo…voy a ir sola.

-Bella.- Dijo preocupado Edward.- Deja al menos que yo…

-No.- Lo pare.- Si me acompañas lo último que lograras es hacerme más débil y distraerme.-Dije, a pesar de que él se mostro dolido.

-Bella, deja al menos que yo te acompañe.- Dijo Francisca.

-No, tú te tienes que quedar y hacer que ninguno valla tras de mi.-Dije mientras miraba fijamente a Edward, este bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-Como quieras…ten cuidado.- Dijo mientras me miraba ir hacia la puerta. Ella confiaba que podría matar fisilmente a Savannah. Yo, por otro lado, no estaba tan segura.

-No, Bella…- Me suplico Edward yendo tras de mí, pero Francisca lo detuvo. Empecé a correr ignorándolo, no podía permitir distraerme ahora.

Iba a matar a Savannah y rescatar a Rosalie, cueste lo que cueste.

Al llegar al lugar donde me esperaba pude ver la escena a la cual me enfrentaba. Savannah agarrando del cuello a Rosalie mientras se sentaba arriba de su espalda si darle oportunidad de moverse.

Cuando me vio sonrió, pero Rosalie por otro lado me miro asustada.

-Llegas justo a tiempo Bella, un poco mas y…- No termino la oración mientras acariciaba el cuello de Rose.- Tú sabes, una sola mordida y ella estaría perdida.

Rose intento moverse pero era imposible, Savannah la tenia bien agarrada.

-Suéltala.- Le exigí mientras me acercaba a ella.

-No des ni un paso más o la mato.- Me detuve bruscamente.- Bien. Ahora Bellita, vas a llamar a tu querido noviecito y le vas a decir que venga.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Estaba loca? Nunca pondría en peligro deliberadamente a Edward. Y ella lo sabia…

-Como lo pensé.- Dijo sonriendo.- Es una pena, ella es realmente hermosa ¿verdad? Aunque se nota que es totalmente orgullosa y vanidosa.- Dijo acariciando el cuello de Rosalie mientras acercaba su boca. A Rose se le escapo un sollozo, aunque obviamente no se le cayó ninguna lagrima.

Savannah rio mientras bajaba la cabeza, pero no lo iba a permitir…entre las ninfas yo era una de las rápida gracias a mi lado vampiro… eso sin contar lo rápida que era transformada. Por lo que ni lo pensé.

Mientras corría a ella me transforme yendo directo a su garganta….Cuando se dio cuenta intenso agarrarme pero la esquive olímpicamente y le arranque un pedazo de piel.

-¡Maldita seas!- Gruño antes de soltar a Rosalie y transformase yendo a si mi. Hui de ella mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Rose, suplicándole con la mirada que escapara.

Me entendió.- Tranquila, pediré ayuda.- Dijo antes de salir corriendo. ¡No! Si iba a la casa y les advertía, Edward vendría y…

Savannah pensó lo mismo porque de alguna manera logro reírse psicóticamente estando aun transformada mientras intentaba con mas ímpetu matarme. Dios…si Edward lograba escaparse de Francisca y venia estando yo muerta….

Rápidamente, con una maniobra aprendida mientras entrenaba en el castillo de nuestras reinas ninfas, me transforme nuevamente en "humana" y dándome la vuelta la agarre del cuello.

Pero, lastimosamente ella también había entrenado conmigo por lo que con sus garras logro rasguñarme la cara. Pero logre que se transformara, ya que la estaba asfixiando.

-Puta, te matare.- Me gruño lazándose hacia mí.

Peleamos un buen tiempo, lo cual me ponía cada vez mas nerviosa. No faltaría mucho para que llegara Edward y pensándolo bien… ¡ESTABAMOS DESNUDAS!

Supongo que era el sueño de cualquier hombres (mujeres peleando desnuda), pero sinceramente no quería que Edward viera a Savannah desnuda… sumándolo el hecho que me daba vergüenza…Se, si Jacob o Emmett estuvieran aquí se burlarían de una manera…

Aunque pensándolo mejor…no quería que nadie me viera desnuda y estaba segura de que Edward no iba a venir solo…Rayos.

-Ríndete de una buena vez Savannah.- Le dije frustrada mientras le pegaba una patada tirándola hacia un árbol. Tenía la pierna lastimada, además que mi brazo anteriormente herido no había sanado en su totalidad.

-¿Rendirme?- Rio salvajemente levantándose y viendo lentamente hacia mí. Volví a ponerme en posición.- Nunca. Tu "noviecito" va a ser mío…Además,- Sonrió perversa.- no está nada mal.

Oh…eso nunca.

Me enfurecí a su insinuación, además…nadie y digo nadie amenazaba con matar a mi imprimación y mucho menos ¡ACOSTARSE CON EL!

¡Maldición!

Me arroje hacia ella sacada y aunque ella se defendió, no le di importancia a mis huesos doloridos….A lo lejos se podían escuchar una pisadas, estaba cerca.

Logro embocarme un puñetazo en la cara tirándome lejos… Me desparrame, mis heridas me dolían mucho no sabía si iba a poder lograrlo.

Pero en ese ínstate en que Savannah se iba a lanzar a acabar con migo se sintió un aroma dulce, como a miel...Edward.

Y eso a Savannah la distrajo, ya que voltio en busca del aroma. Sonreí, esto era un golpe de suerte.

Pero no iba a poder acabar con ella si…debía dejar que mis dos lados se juntaran, lo cual era peligroso. Nunca unía esa dos parte de mi, solo las "amoldaba" por lo cual obtenía parte de las dos sin ser excesivo…Pero ahora…

Rugí, fuera de control, lazándome hacia ella. Intento defenderse pero no tuvo oportunidad, las despedace sin una pisca de arrepentimiento.

Pude sentir la mirada de alguien sobre mí… ¿Algún enemigo? ¿Alguien que quería lastimarme?

Mire hacia esa dirección, pero mi locura era tanta que no reconocí a la persona tras de mi….Si es que la conocía. Tenía las manos dirigidas hacia…como si quisiera tocarme….lastimarme.

Sin pensarlo me lancé hacia él, cayendo arriba de él.

Mmm…Olía delicioso. No era un peligro, era una presa. Y la cazadora tenía hambre.

Me lance a su cuello sin más demora, bebiendo de ese dulce elixir, como un drogadicto que hacía mucho que no consumía.

-Bella.-Escuche un gemido a mi lado, pero lo ignore mientras seguía bebiendo.

De prono e inesperadamente, unos brazos me agarraron y me alejaron de mi "cena". Gruñí contrariada, mientras me agitaba fuertemente intentando soltarme.

-Bella detente.- Escuchaba una voz suplicarme.-Reacciona.

-Dios, casi lo mata.

-Necesita sangre. Rosalie, Alice vallan por ella.- Dijeron a mi lado, pero no podía comprender que sucedía. Vi como alguien se agachaba cerca de mi presa. Me enoje, era mía y yo no compartía.

-Vamos Bella, tranquilízate… piensa en tu imprimación, en Edward. Lo mordiste Bella, está herido…- Decía alguien a mi lado.

_…¿Imprimación?... ¿herido?... ¿Edward?... ¿Qué?... _Entonces reaccione. Me levante empujando los brazos que me sostenían viendo la escena frente de mí.

El, mi imprimación, mi amor, mi pareja eterna estaba tirado en el suelo. Su cuello había dejado de sangrar pero alrededor de la herida aun se veía la sangre. Carlisle estaba a su lado intentando ayudarlo mientras Esme le acariciaba la cabeza. Jasper y Emmett me soltaron viéndome con cautela. Francisca a mi lado me miraba con pena.

-Bella.- Susurro Edward mirándome con tristeza.

Oh dios, que he hecho…

Sin detenerme me di vuelta transformando y emprendí el vuelo alejándome de él…Pero era lo mejor.

Mientras volaba cerré los ojos y abrí un poco mi escudo mental.

_…Perdóname Edward…._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Espero que les guste el cap... <strong>

**Gracias a todas las que comentaron... Quiero decir que tengo curiosidad...Va a salir una película de Descubrimiento de las brujas o entendí mal O.o (Me encantaría que saliera) **

**Yo tambien estoy esperando de que salga Thor 2... el actor esta muy bueno xD (hay que cabeza la mia) **

**Y por supuesto que recomiendo The Host, el libro me encanto y me dejo queriendo mas, aunque el principio del libro se me iso un poco pesado la verdad vale la pena...**

**Bueno, nos vemos el prox. sabado.**

**Besos,**

**Mara S.**


	21. 20 Dolores inesperados

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía (Exceptuando los primeros 3 cap. y el prologo, ya que antes era la historia de una amiga, pero por problemas personales no lo quiso seguir. Me pidió que yo lo siguiera).******

* * *

><p><strong>20. Dolores inesperados<strong>

Estaba en una habitación muy hogareña. Tenía una chimenea donde desprendía un agradable calor. Las paredes estaban algo descuidadas pero lo recompensaba los lindos muebles, simples pero reconfortadles.

Mire por la ventana, el día una vez mas estaba nublado. Nada sorprendente aquí en Forks…bueno las afuera de Forks.

Estaba en una cabaña a las afueras de Forks donde vivía una muy amable ancianita. Ella me había encontrado convaleciente tirada en el bosque, imaginase la sorpresa de la señora. Me encontró desnuda, sangrando, inconsciente y con algunos huesos rotos. Ella pensó que me habían secuestrado y violado.

Suspire mientras cerraba los ojos. Si hubiera sido eso creo que me hubiera sentido algo mejor…Porque no creo que nada superaba que allá mordido al amor de mi vida, casi matándolo en el acto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Me pregunto tiernamente Nora. Le sonreí con cariño.

Había tardado una semana en recuperarme y es que a pesar de que había bebido la sangre de Edwaed no había sido suficiente para mi recuperación. Y no pude ir a cazar hasta hace dos días que aproveche que Nora se fue a ser las compras. Corrí como pude fuera de la casa y me adentre al bosque donde por suerte me encontré con un siervo. En ese momento es donde se agradece que tengamos el poder de atraer nuestras presas…_Presa_, pensé en Edward. Diablos, nunca me iba a perdonar por eso.

-Bien, gracias.- Dije como pude.

-Te estás recuperando de una forma extraordinaria.- Me sonrió mientras acariciaba mi brazo donde solo quedaba una pequeña cicatriz.

-Todo gracias a tus remedios.- Le mentí. En realidad lo único que ocasionaba sus medicamentos es una disimulada escapada al baño y vomitar todo hay.

-Gracias, querida. Todo lo aprendí de mi madres, fue hereditario.- Me conto Nora sentándose a mi lado. Le sonreí con amabilidad.

-¿No tienes familia Nora?- Le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Tenia.- Dijo triste.

-Oh, lo lamento no quería…

-Tranquila, no pregustaste nada malo.- Me dijo tranquilizándome, aunque no quede muy convencida.- Mira deje que te cuenta una historia.  
>»Yo vivía no muy lejos de aquí, con mis padres y hermanas. Un día llego una nueva familia al pueblo, increíblemente rica y todos eran bien guapos.- Eso me sonaba de algún lado, pensé divertida.- Inmediatamente hubo un baile, tu sabes así era en esa época. Todos fuimos invitados, mi madre nos izo ponernos nuestros mejores vestidos, supongo que para engatusar aun posible pretendiente. Yo era muy joven, unos 14 años pero en ese momento era el ideal para casarse.<br>»Mis dos hermanas mayores pronto encontraron compañía en la fiesta dejándome a mí a un lado. Mis padres intentaban agradar a todos por lo que se las pasaban charlando con la gente, ignorándome. Mientras yo caminaba por el jardín, intentando escapar de tanto glamur me encontré con un hombre tirado en el piso. Estaba lastimado, al parecer tuvo un accidente con unos de los cabellos. Como te dije, mi madre me enseño todo lo que se, por lo que lo ayudo y charlamos.

Paro un momento de hablar mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea pensativa.- ¿Y qué paso luego?- Pregunte sin poder evitarlo pero ella no se molestó y siguió con su relato.

- Resulto ser que trabajaba hay, era el cochero. Cuando vinieron a ver lo que sucedía mis padres y el dueño, se enojaron. Mis padres y yo nos fuimos de ahí mientras el dueño regañaba duramente al pobre hombre. Al final nos tuvimos que mudar y nunca lo volví a ver. Pero yo, una joven enamoradiza no podía dejar de pensar en el. Y como yo estaba en una posiciónmedio alta ya que teníamos una respetable cantidad de dinero tenia que casarme rápido. Yo no quería, claro; no podía dejar de pensar en el, John.

-¿Lo volviste a ver?

-Sí. Tiempo después me termine comprometiendo con un chico, Antonio. Oh, el era una persona muy dulce. Me invitaba a pasear, visitábamos el parque…Era tan romántico. Pero a pesar de eso, no era lo mismo. Yo entrañaba a John, pero al final acepte casarme con él. Pero, una noche mientras caminaba entre algunas tiendas intentando comprar algún buen libro me asaltaron tres hombres. ¡Estaba tan asustada!

-¿Qué sucedió?

-John… vino en mi rescate, lo hubieras visto, enfrentándose a todos ellos. Al final los ahuyentó, no sin antes golpearlos un poco.  
>»Yo estaba tan feliz, al fin lehabíaencontrado de nuevo y no podía volver a perder la oportunidad. Pero mientras hablábamos note grandes cambios en el, estaba más fuerte, sus ojos habían cambiado, también su porte, a además de que estaba helado. Pero lo que más me sorprendió sin duda era su juventud, Si bien no había pasado tanto el estaba notablemente más joven que viejo.<p>

Volvió a quedarse unos minutos callada, pero rápidamente prosiguió su relato.

-Después me dijo que era y que iba a estar tanto tiempo conmigo así como yo lo deseara. Te debes haberte dado cuenta que nunca había hecho algo así. Fue pasando el tiempo y nosotros seguíamos estando juntos aunque él seguía en su eterna juventudy yo con el tiempo, envejecía. El dijo que no le importaba que siempre iba a ser especial para ni, y yo le creí, y a pesar de todo deje de acosarla de que me cambiara haciéndome su igual.  
>»Al final murió, desgraciadamente a manos de unos neófitos, el…intento defenderme junto a unos amigos de que a pesar de que no estaban de acuerdo de nuestra relación lo ayudaron. Ellos sobrevivieron pero los neófitos no, como tampoco lo izo John.<p>

-Entonces…¿el era un vampiro?- Pregunte.

Ella asintió sonriente.-Si y también como se que tú no eres humana del todo aunque comes.

-Bueno, hablando de eso…

Nora rió.- Me lo imagine. Tranquila, ya no te torturare más. ¿Tú también cazas animales o eres…?

-No, yo cazo animales pero no soy un vampiro soy otra cosa.

-Esta bien.- Me interrumpió.- No es necesario saberlo.

-No,está bien. Quizás en algún momento me sea de ayuda… No soy un vampiro pero soy de los que podría llamarse un cambia formas.

-Un metamorfo.

-Si - Sonreí.-, exacto. Yo, o mejor dicho mi especie, puede transformase en águila.

-Oh.- Dijo cautivada.- Eso es hermoso. Volar…

-Si, me encanta volar.- Reí.

Había pasado tres semanas desde que no veía a los Cullen, dos desde que Nora sabía mi "secreto". Mis heridas habían sanado en su totalidad aunque últimamente había sentido unos calambres en el estómago.

Bufe, mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Ese era el menor de mis problemas.

Francisca había venido hace como una semana a ver como estaba, pero le había pedido el favor de no delatar mi ubicación, ni siquiera a la manada. Al final, después de ver que estaba bien se había ido de vuelta con nuestras señoras, era demasiada emoción para ella. Aunque me pidió que si necesitaba de algo, no dudara en llamarla.

Por otro lado la muerte de _ella_ a un me pesaba, no me arrepentía pero era un peso en mi conciencia.

Sonreí con pesar; matar era fácil pero lo que viene después es lo difícil…

Frustrada di media vuelta y seguí caminando sin rumbo definido, como iba haciendo ya hace rato. Aun no me iba de la casa de Nora, además, me daba un poco de pena; ella se la pasaba todo el tiempo en esa cabaña sola, rememorando recuerdos de un amor perdido.

¡Ja! Si sabré yo de amores perdidos.

Jadeé mientras me sentaba en el pasto, dolorida. El estar separada de mi imprimación, de _él_, era totalmente doloroso. Los primeros días fueron soportables pero ahora era una tortura… El no saber cómo estaba. Cerré los ojos en agonía.

-¿Por qué no vuelves con él?- Me pregunto una voz a mis espaldas.

Me di vuelta, sonriendo a penas a Nora.- ¿Es tan obvio?

-Mucho querida. No deberías desperdiciar el tiempo en tonterías.- Me regaño.

-Si tú supieras.- Susurre demasiado bajo para que escuchara.- Me voy de caza.-Declare.

-Ve, pero piénsalo bien.- Asentí y me fui corriendo, aun sintiendo un malestar en el estómago.

Al llegar de cazar ya era de noche por lo que me fui a mi cuarto, entrando por la puerta trasera. Decidí cambiarme, ya que como estaba distraída no pude evitar ensuciarme un poco. Nora me había conseguido algo de ropa asique tenía que ponerme.

Pero nunca llegue al armario.

Volví a sentir dolor en mi estómago, pero este era en mayor medida. Me asuste. En ningún momento había sido herida en el estómago tan internamente así que no entendía el causante del irritante dolor.

Perdí el equilibro pero intente controlarme, mientras me sujetaba a la pared más próxima a mí. Pero en vez de tranquilizarme, no pude evitarlo, y corrí hacia el baño, vomitando toda la sangre del animal con que me había alimentado recientemente.

Mi garganta ardió, hambrienta ya que mi cena se perdía por el retrete. Solloce, asustada.

Entonces me paralice.  
><em><br>Y sí_..

Temblé, mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de que algo de allásucedió a Edward.

_…No, no puede ser… Dios no lo puede permitir…_

Era una posibilidad ya que la manada y mi propia comunidad me había dicho la agonía que se sufría si nuestra imprimación…_moría_.

No, debe de ser otra cosa. Debe, de ser otra cosa.

Pero ahora la da estaba asentada en mi cabeza y tenía que resolverlo o si no mi agonía iba a triplicarse.

Pero no podía ir directo hacia los Cullen. No después de…

_¡Jake_!

Si, él podría ayudarme.

No lo pensé mientras corría hacia la cocina y le avisaba a Nora que me tenía que ir, sin contarles mis preocupaciones.

Después de eso sin nada más que me importara me transforme y volé hacia Jake, el me diría que todo estaba bien. Como cuando era pequeña y temía por las tormentas.

Si, Jake lo resolvería.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, perdón la demora.<strong>

Quería contarles que esta semanas no estuve haciéndome la vaga nada mas si no que también e creando un blog en el cual pondré una sección para noticias fanfic. No es obligación que entren ni nada. Lo hice nada mas para interinar un poco mas con ustedes.

Hay pondré avances, avisos, próximos proyectos. También para el que quiera husmear entre, por ahora no hay mucho porque recién recién empiezo pero bueno, así se empieza!

**Link: mara fanficmasymas. blogspot .com .ar/ (Sin espacio)**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ya se que es algo corto pero bueno intentare alargarlo mas .**

**Besos,**

**Mara S.**


	22. Enlace arreglado

**Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, esto no es un cap. *.***

**Esto lo eliminare luego, así no molesta. Pero no quería que se quedaran sin saber que arregle el link y que voy a poner en mi blog dos sinopsis de dos adaps. de Edward&Bella TH para ver que les parece y cual quieren que adap. primero.**

**Perdón por no traerles un cap. pero sinceramente ayer empece a escribir como loca pero no llegue y tampoco me convencía mucho como había quedado U.u El prox. sábado sin falta. Palabra Swan :P**

** mara fanficmasymas. blogspot .com .ar/ (Sin espacio)**

**Besos,**

**Mara S.**


End file.
